Simplicity
by mikkimikka
Summary: For reasons unknown to Denmark, Prussia suggests that the two of them date. It seems simple enough but somehow things are only going to get more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Simplicity

author: mikkimikka

rating: pg-13  
pairings: denmarkxprussia, maybe some side hinted ones later.

Summary: For reasons unknown to Denmark, Prussia suggests that the two of them date. It seems simple enough but somehow things are only going to get more complicated.

Chapter One

It began so simply; an absent minded comment had tumbled out of the Dane's mouth.

"Oh hey, funny seeing you here."

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Prussia answered. "This is Berlin after all."

"Fair enough," Denmark shrugged and continued on his way ready to go wherever he was initially heading to but Prussia spoke again stopping the large Nordic nation in his tracks.

"Say, did you want to go out?"

"Huh? Where?"

Prussia shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets nonchalantly.

"Go out for some beer. You know this is my stomping grounds. I can show you all the best places."

Denmark's face lit up, "Sure thing, man. That sounds like a great idea. I'll ask Ice and Norge too-"

"No. Not them," Prussia clarified, cutting him off. "My brother won't be there either. "

Prussia licked his lips.

"Just the two of us."

As the words issued from his pale lips Prussia still stood with hands stuffed into pockets. He didn't look like he lacked any confidence or feared rejection, which Denmark realized he shouldn't be surprised by at all. After all, wasn't Prussia's thing being self proclaimed "awesome"?

He scoffed returning Prussia's grin with one of his own.

"Sure, I'd like that," he replied.

/\\\\\\\

Gaining a new drinking buddy was always nice, potentially making a new friend even nicer, even if you had some sort of history together. As nations, as Europeans, it was hard to find anyone you didn't have history with. Sometimes things just had to be pushed aside.

They'd had their share of fights before, who hadn't, and he remembered Austria was there and- man German beer was great. He could get this at any time, and he had good stuff back home for sure, but perhaps it was the company or the way Prussia kept scooting closer and closer in the booth and kept his mug filled.

"Wow, I'm actually glad that you asked me out here, Prussia. This is great!"

"Pshh, why do you sound so surprised? The awesome me doesn't know the meaning of mediocrity!"

If there was a comeback to be made Denmark didn't take the opportunity, instead opting to turn his attention again to the new frothy glass of beer placed before him. He took a long satisfying gulp before slamming the near empty tankard down on the table.

"Ah, really! You don't even know! Well maybe you do! You knew just what I needed."

"Everyone needs a drink after those long stuffy meetings," noted Prussia.

"You're right," Denmark said, then suddenly regarded his drinking partner curiously. "Say, you attended today right? Just because it's Berlin?"

"Something like that," Prussia shrugged before going back to drinking of his own beer. "Sometimes I like to flex my political muscles and show Germany I still got it."

Prussia flexed his arm and hit his bicep roughly with a grin.

"But enough about politics," the white haired nation said in a rush. "After all, I'm not really an official nation. Why can't we just talk, y'know... I invited you out not to discuss anything like that. Let's just talk as people."

"People, huh?" Denmark looked thoughtful and for the first time that evening forced himself to look at, really look at his buddy.

The slighter, yet still muscled, of the two was sitting, gripping his glass, eyes trained at Denmark's forehead and a grin that looked like it could crack his face if he sustained it any longer. His cheeks were flushed, though Denmark was pretty sure neither of them had enough drinks to do either of them anywhere near in yet. He swept his eyes over that pale countenance, down to the unbuttoned collar of the other man's deep red dress shirt. His sleeves were unbuttoned as well, rolled halfway up his arms. His knuckles were almost as red as his cheeks.

"Yeah, I can see you. You're a person," he finally said.

"And you're kind of slow," Prussia sighed.

"Am not," Denmark said with a grin. "I'm already on my 3rd beer."

He finished the last of his glass.

"And now let's move on to the 4th!"

Prussia signaled for the waiter to bring another round before turning to Denmark again, this time running his white hands through his whiter hair.

"Look, man. I'm awesome, you're... you."

"Yeah?"

"And I'm a simple man. I saw you today and I thought, hey there's a guy who looks like he's a simple guy too. I thought we could match."

"I think so too," Denmark said nodding to the waiter as his beer was deposited in front of his and the old glass taken away. "And so here we are."

"So we are," Prussia said.

Denmark couldn't get rid of the notion though that Prussia wanted to say more.

"What I'm saying is, can I be straight forward here?" and without pausing to wait for Denmark's answer he continued on. "Of course I can be straightforward. I'm awesome! What I mean is that we should date!"

Denmark set down his glass mid-gulp, careful not to choke and swallow the beer in his mouth.

"Wait what?"

"What? I haven't seen you with anyone since whatever with Norway and that was centuries ago."

"Not quite that long," deadpanned Denmark.

Prussia waved his hand as if it were a little thing.

"Yeah, the point is I have seen that you're available and I'm available. I'm awesome! You're... you."

That reasoning again.

Prussia prattled on, "I say this as a fairly simple arrangement. We both get the mutual benefit of this relationship on the personal level while at the same time no messy business of me being a nation, and yet I'm not human either so-"

"So you mean you want to fuck."

"Well, yeah we get that too."

Well, it did sound tempting. Unlike humans, nations did not posses the biological drive to procreate, or rather to have sex, but it did feel good. He hadn't had sex with someone in a really long time. Most nations didn't really indulge in it much unless they were France or something.

Prussia was still running his mouth.

"You wouldn't even have to be embarrassed to tell the world about me and I wouldn't about you either! Imagine if it were Austria or something! Now that would be embarrassing."

Denmark cut him off, "You're not doing this for the free LEGOs are you?"

"What? I get free LEGOs too? Awesome!"

"Look here," Denmark said. "I think this is a good idea. You're right. It's simple. We get together, enjoy ourselves, we seem to get along, you're an attractive dude. We're skipping all of the unpleasantness discussing it like this up front."

"Exactly! I knew you were the right choice for this."

"Then great. It's settled then. We're... together now," Denmark shrugged.

They sat side by side as they finished their glasses of beers. A silence settled over them before they both began to speak at the same time.

"Ah, sorry you first," Prussia insisted.

"Right, so you know my last thing was with Norge... but how about you? Who were you with?"

"Are we really going to talk about exes on the first date?" Prussia asked with a pout that was decidedly not cute, but perhaps would become cute if Denmark stared at it a bit longer.

"You started it."

The pout grew bigger and Denmark sighed.

"Wanna make out?"

Prussia grinned, "Thought you'd never ask!"

It started so simply.

-to be continued-

AN: Second time posting this. This is a repost and it will be basically the same thing until about chapter 8 then it will change from how it used to be. Enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You should take me to the world meeting."

Denmark looked up from his reading to glance over at his boyfriend who was sprawled out on the floor near the couch playing with a pile of assorted LEGOs. He seemed to be making a replica of Brandenburg Gate as far as Denmark could see.

"What do you mean, I should take you. It's not like we have to bring dates to meetings. Can't you just show up by yourself." Denmark paused. "Or with your brother."

"I want to show up with you," Prussia crawled across the floor closer to where Denmark was sitting and set his chin on Denmark's knee, looking up with pleading red eyes.

Denmark was about to reply when Prussia jumped up to his feet pumping his fist.

"Imagine it! You and I would barge in, arms laced together. My suit would be perfect and you'd be looking menacing in your long coat. Bring the axe. We'll be the talk of the room. It would be awesome!"

"I suppose you're right," Denmark said, setting his paper aside.

Standing up and taking Prussia by the waist and pulling him towards him he leaned down to place a kiss which was reciprocated.

"Of course I'm right. I'm-"

Denmark gave him another kiss to shut him up.

"Awesome, I know," he grinned when they pulled back teasingly. "But what gave you the idea?"

"Well, I figured news of our being together might have spread since then so I want to see first hand their reactions! We should do something completely crazy!"

"I think strolling in like that with my axe will already be pretty good. But wait they already know?"

"Well, I told all of my brothers and Austria too. I'm assuming Specs might have told Hungary and if that's the case then probably she told Japan and Italy."

The pair flopped back down on the couch, LEGOs completely forgotten on the floor due to the current conversation. Prussia folded his arms behind his head.

"Holstein was pretty amused when I told him considering the fighting we did back in the day," Prussia chuckled.

"Holy crap he's still around?" Denmark blinked incredulously. "It's been forever since I've seen him and.-"

"Yeah our other brothers don't live with us though. They keep to their parts it seems," Prussia shrugged. "So anyway how did your brothers react?"

"Oh, I didn't tell them."

Prussia sat up, dropping his arms, "What?"

"I mean, you did say we were doing this as people not nations so-"

"Exactly. I didn't say we had to alert the EU or anything but I did at least tell my brothers. I mean don't they know I came here last night or that I'm here today? Germany would be wondering where I was if I didn't tell him."

"Ah, I didn't think of it like that," Denmark remarked. "But I did tell them that you were coming over. They didn't ask any further than that."

They sat in silence for a moment before Denmark spoke again.

"I had fun though."

A pink blush came to Prussia's face as he looked away.

"Ah, me too," he said.

Because all they did was have sex. Lots of it. And then they woke up and had some more sex before eating a breakfast of rye, cheese and coffee. They had their showers, taken separately to prevent lowering their productivity, and were now relaxing in Denmark's living area before Prussia worked up the energy to go. That kind of leisurely "hanging out" with someone not in his family, or his Kingdom, was actually really refreshing.

Prussia was pretty low maintenance too Denmark had noticed. He had assumed Prussia would be annoying past a certain point but it didn't really come yet despite the white haired nation being at his place basically any time Denmark had the time for him. He was also fairly unobtrusive and clean. He cleaned up after himself and Denmark both without needing to be asked. Also he had some quiet habits that were cute, like keeping a diary. If Denmark seemed busy with some paperwork or something he didn't even try to bother him, content to tinker around with whatever Denmark had lying around the house.

It was overall very good.

"So you didn't tell them. It's not because of Norway, is it? It's not awkward or anything? He wouldn't be mad right?" Prussia asked. "Because if it is I can totally understand. You don't have to tell them right away."

"Huh? You mean it?" Denmark looked at Prussia surprised.

"Yeah, I mean I dated my brother before too, remember? "

"Germany?"

"No! Brandenburg. I'm not going to date West," Prussia rolled his eyes. "So is it Norway, huh? You can tell me."

Denmark shrugged unsure of what to say really. He appreciated Prussia's understanding but he wasn't sure if it was needed. He just didn't tell his brothers because he didn't feel the need to. They had their own lives and he had his, right? If he and Prussia got serious enough he'd tell them but for the time being he felt good to date quietly.

He pushed back the images of Norway during the time of their break up and how quickly Norway ended up joining Sweden afterwards. He didn't understand it. He was their big brother. Norway, Finland, and even Iceland in the end they all couldn't wait to get away from him didn't they? Sweden may be bigger but they didn't lack for anything with him.

Did Greenland and Faroe feel the same as well?

"Denmark?"

Denmark's eyes refocused and he found himself face to face with a concerned Prussia.

"Look, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, really," the German frowned. "I said I wanted this to be simple."

Denmark shook his head, "No, it's fine. I'm not upset and I guess I'll tell them soon. Before the meeting at last."

Denmark scratched the back of his neck and shrugged just as Prussia turned to lean into him.

"Man, I am so tired. I feel like I barely even slept," he complained, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Denmark's torso.

Denmark reclined on the couch letting Prussia situate his body into a comfortable position on top of him.

"This is nice," Prussia said, pressing his face into Denmark's neck. "Do I really have to go home?"

Denmark chuckled, running his fingers through Prussia's light hair and enjoying the silky feel of it. Prussia didn't move after that and Denmark suspected he may be trying to nap. Denmark didn't find it too bad of an idea. His eyes slipped closed as well and he let his mind wander as he continued to stroke his boyfriend's hair.

He felt at peace, something he didn't expect to find with Prussia of all people.

He was aware of Prussia slipping from his arms to return to the floor and his LEGOs. Denmark didn't mind a bit. He watched for a few minutes before his eyes became heavy again and he fell to sleep.

Later he awoke to an empty room, LEGOs pushed to the side of the living room neatly but still as if someone wished to return to them soon. He stretched and called Prussia's name but heard nothing in the empty home. He glanced at his phone, seeing the flashing light indicating a waiting message.

" _Don't take apart my Brandenburg Gate! It's not finished yet!"_

As it stood, Denmark was beginning to think that maybe it would work out. Even if Prussia wasn't a full nation himself, he was a region of Germany now, right? Denmark was fuzzy on all of the details but he was sure he could be filled in later. The arrangement did benefit him as a person but he'd be sure to get something out of it as a nation too. He'd make sure of that.

Denmark smiled to himself as he replied to the message with one of his own.

" _I wouldn't dream of it. See you at the meeting."_

Prussia's reply was instant.

" _BRING YOUR AXE!"_

Denmark threw his head back and laughed. Yeah, this could work.

-to be continued-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Nordics usually flew out together from Copenhagen for the world meetings. Instead of taking a cab or train Denmark usually had Greenland drop him off at the airport. It wasn't an inconvenience as Greenland was at his house often enough, it was like she basically lived there. Sometimes even another Nordic would be with him, which was in many cases Iceland. The only difference was that this time Prussia would be coming as well.

The only reason that was even a problem though was because Denmark still hadn't told his family or friends about his relationship. He really didn't know why either. It wasn't exactly procrastination, it just never came up when they were together. Being with the other Nordics just had a way of making things slip his mind. Or so he convinced himself.

So that was why Denmark didn't understand why he felt so nervous finding Iceland, Greenland and Faroe Islands in his kitchen drinking coffee that morning. Everything was perfectly normal right down to the way the three had let themselves in while he was sleeping.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"Hey," came the chorus of three different voices.

Denmark sat at the table and Greenland stood to fetch him a cup of coffee. He glanced at the wall clock. It was just after 12noon so he had slept in. But he still had a few hours until their flight to Riga, which was fine.

They sat in silence after Denmark received his drink and a slice of rye. He ate as the others at the table returned to their own activities. Greenland was reading the newspaper while Iceland and Faroe played with their phones. As he munched though he knew now was the moment he had to be honest, because Prussia was upstairs and could be down at any time. It was best they heard it from his mouth first.

Denmark sighed, pushing his now empty plate away from him and downing the last bit of his coffee.

"More?" Greenland asked.

Denmark handed her his cup then crossed his hands together on the table top.

"So about today," he began. "You're driving Ice and I to the airport."

"I know that," Greenland said as she poured the brewed drink into the mug.

"And also my boyfriend is coming with me. He's upstairs," Denmark went on.

Greenland stopped pouring, "O,ok."

He didn't miss the way she glanced at Iceland and Faroe Islands who both put down their phones. Iceland shrugged.

"Prussia."

Denmark cursed himself for making it so awkward. Greenland finished filling the cup and returned to the table placing it in front of him.

"So, Prussia, huh?" she began.

Because of course she knew Prussia although lately they hadn't met much. She and Faroe, like Prussia, just didn't go that often even if they could (or should). She was close with, apart from the people in the room, the Nordics and the other nations that lived to the west that she'd known since her childhood. Perhaps if Denmark had said one of them or even America she wouldn't have been as surprised. But as it stood Denmark could tell gears in her mind were turning trying to figure out how he and Prussia even came about.

Finally though it was Faroe Islands who spoke.

"What about Norway?"

"Huh?" Denmark wasn't expecting that.

Faroe's question however seemed to open up the floor to more comments from the peanut gallery assembled in his kitchen.

"Yes, what about big brother?" Iceland asked.

"Wait," Greenland held her hand out. "So, you aren't with Norway?"

"I haven't been with Norway in like 200 years."

Iceland looked hesitant, as if he knew something Denmark didn't, but refrained from speaking. Greenland looked unconvinced.

"Really?" the girl questioned. "No, you're totally with Norway! My world view is messed up right now!"

"The hell-" Denmark began, she was being way too dramatic.

Greenland held her hand out again, "Stop! Don't speak. See no evil! Hear no evil!"

"You and my big... and Norway didn't get back together after his independence?"

"NO!"

"Are you sure?" persisted Iceland.

"Of course I'm sure! I think I know who I am or am not with!" Denmark finally snapped, his voice holding a clear amount of agitation.

Denmark was calmer and more patient than he was in his youth, yes, but there still was underneath the same stuff that allowed him to be the Viking he was. Iceland and the others promptly shut up.

However, that was when Prussia thought it fit to come prancing in, thankfully fully clothed, and slipped into the empty seat between Denamrk and Iceland. Iceland glared and Prussia seemed oblivious as he plucked a piece of bread from the center of the table.

"Good morning," he greeted, stealing a sip from Denmark's coffee. He smiled up at Denmark. "I see you've assembled the gang."

Denmark grumbled, "Greenland's taking us to the airport with Iceland."

"Awesome! Thanks, Greenland!"

"Whatever. I'll be in my room," Iceland said, getting up from the table and going away.

"Me too," Faroe Islands said, standing up and following Iceland out of the room. "Ice, wait up!"

"Are you going too?" Denmark asked, looking at Greenland expectantly.

She sighed and stood, leaving the room.

"Was it something I said?" Prusia asked, looking confused. Then he sniffed his armpit. "Do I stink?"

"It's not you. They're being brats. I told them about us but they seem to be convinced I'm with Norge."

Prussia lowered the piece of bread that was about to enter his mouth.

"But you're not, right?"

"Of course not," was Denmark's annoyed response. "We broke up a long time ago. Everyone knows that. _You_ know that. They just assumed we got back together after his independence."

"And you didn't?"

Denmark's patience was already worn thin at that point. He grit his teeth.

"No! We didn't. You're my first relationship since we broke up."

And it wasn't a lie. Yes, he remembered Norway's independence and the time since. They're best friends. Norway would always be one of the most precious people he knew. Although there had been times they slept together or touched each other they never once discussed a possible get together. The rendezvous were merely a result of their closeness mixed with their past. But that exclusive romantic relationship had been long gone.

"So you haven't... you know," Prussia did an obscene hand gesture and Denmark scowled, reaching out and grabbing Prussia's wrist. It was the left hand which had been making a hole.

"So what if we did? Just because you do that doesn't mean you're together," Denmark growled.

And the last time was easily nearly 10 years ago. It definitely meant nothing in Denmark's mind.

Prussia snatched his hand back, rubbing his wrist.

"Fine, I believe you," Prussia said, leaning his elbow on the table and picking up the bread again. "But if those three are acting like this I sure hope Norway doesn't have some sort of misunderstanding about where you two stand."

"He doesn't, I assure you, even if those kids do. They don't understand. Norge and I are totally cool," Denmark countered. "And why do we always have to end up talking about him anyway? You always somehow bring him up but then avoid the subject when it comes to your exes."

Prussia seemed to visibly tense up at that.

Denmark continued, "It's not fair that you're always prying into my past love life if I can't know anything about yours."

Prussia slammed the bread back down onto the table and glared.

"Well that the fuck do you even need to know about mine? Of course I ask since it constantly comes up on its own. Of course I need to ask when my lover is as close to his ex as you and Norway are."

"I can't be close to my own brother?" Denmark retorted, voicing his disbelief at the audacity of Prussia's statement.

"Not if you're still casually fucking."

"We aren't!"

"You just admitted that you were before we got together! My past relationships have nothing to do with us! Nothing the fuck at all. You already know I was with Brandenburg who won't even fucking touch me. He never has not ever since...not since..." Prussia's words were getting jumbled in his passion and he cut himself off to start another train of thought. "Oh and then, oh yeah then there's Russia who I can't fucking stand the sight of anymore because he ruined my god damn fucking life!"

Once more Prussia's hand slammed down on the table punctuating his rant and then the kitchen fell into silence. It was an outburst and Prussia's angry face quickly changed into a look of mortification as he realized he'd shared much more than he intended. He looked away, breathing heavily, stuffed the rest of his bread in his mouth and then stood.

"Just forget it. I know you're not with Norway. So let's forget it."

His voice was oddly shaky and Denmark watched without knowing what to do. Denmark was alarmed. It wouldn't be easy to see an outburst like that and just forget it, but he also felt he could only make it worse if he pressed the situation.

"I didn't even suspect you could possibly be with Norway when I asked you out," Prussia said still turned away. "I suppose I'm just being paranoid. I'm sorry. This is really not awesome of me."

He sounded so cute, sheepish and shy that Denmark really wanted to hold him. He stood and took Prussia's hand, pulling him close so their bodies nearly touched. He brought Prussia's face up towards his.

"No, you're still awesome."

He then bent down and captured Prussia's lips, happy when Prussia reciprocated, wrapping his arms around his back. They broke away.

"Was this our first fight?" Prussia asked, a bit flushed.

"Hmm, yeah maybe it counts."

"Ha! Awesome! I win!" Prussia grinned. "Because you called me awesome."

He cackled and pulled away from Denmark's grip and went bouncing away. Denmark followed right behind him.

"Why you little-"

"Kesesese"

/\\\\\\\\\\\

Driving to the airport wasn't as awkward as it could be. Iceland was being his usual self and so was Greenland. The other Nordics had already arrived and made no indication that they were even surprised to see that Prussia was there. Denmark assumed Iceland must have informed the others when he found out. That suspicion was confirmed when Finland greeted them happily.

"Hello, Prussia. Nice of you to have joined us," Finland smiled.

"Thanks. Where is that kid Sealand?"

"Sealand and Ladonia don't come to the meetings," Sweden explained.

"So will you be around us often now that you and Denmark are together?" Finland asked, always one to keep chatting when nervous. He then remarked to Denmark, "Be prepared for a sudden interest in Germany from your people."

"It's already starting to happen," admitted Denmark.

Which was true. There was an article the other day on one of his popular websites about the top romantic German destinations.

"How about you, have you seen any changes?" he then asked Prussia.

Prussia shrugged and muttered something to avoid the subject so Denmark decided not to bother with that line of conversation further lest his boyfriend blow up again.

Norway was quiet the entire time, only speaking to Iceland or when spoken to the entire trip. Denmark tried his best not to let that bother him.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Hah! I knew it! I knew people knew about us already!" Prussia cackled as they entered their shared hotel room.

They had just arrived at the hotel in Riga where they ran into Poland in the lobby. The Eastern European nation handed them an invitation to a party and congratulated them both as well.

"And Poland would never willingly invite me to a party if Lithuania had his way," he remarked with a surprising amount of self awareness. "I bet Hungary convinced him and he's always down for gossip anyhow."

Prussia plopped down on the only bed in the room, accessing how comfortable it felt to him as Denmark joined on the other side.

"Lithuania will get over it eventually."

"Naw, I think it's Lithuania's hobby to hate me. Even Russia couldn't convince him to change his mind," he replied.

Denmark pointedly ignored the way Prussia basically spat out Russia's name.

Prussia rolled onto his stomach.

"So what's for dinner?"

"I don't know. We should have asked Latvia about the best spots here."

"We could call France," Prussia sat up. "He's probably going out soon. I bet he picked a decent spot."

"OK," agreed the Dane.

He watched as his pale lover crawled over him to get to the phone and punched in France's room number, somehow already knowing it.

As Prussia called, Denmark turned onto his side thinking on the events of the day.

He's learned a bit more about Prussia that day. One thing being that he'd actually dated Russia. Denmark tried to figure out the dates that could have been and why he didn't even know about it.

Russia was kind of a notorious serial dater and unlike France, his reputation was less dubious and more flat out horrible. It made Denmark wonder how the guy still found people to date seeing as they all already knew his reputation. Rumor mill had it that at the moment he was trying to get closer to Japan which was funny considering how close Russia still was to China and the two Asian nations still didn't have the best relationship.

Denmark reasoned that Russia definitely was after Brandenburg. Although he wasn't sure when Prussia and his brother broke up he would place it somewhere in the 20th century. But even that was weird because Russia had been dating people all throughout that time and that's even without counting China and Lithuania who were repeat offenders when it came to dating that guy.

But even with that knowledge, the time line just wouldn't make sense for it to be after Prussia's unification with Germany. And that's when things seemed to click into place in his mind. It must have been after the dissolution of the Free State of Prussia when those lands were granted to the Soviet Union.

He desperately tried to remember who Russia had been publicly dating at that time. The memory of Prussia in his Stasi uniform at a UN meeting flitted into his mind as well as his appearance in other various outings and occasions, including the benefits the Democratic German Republic had. Perhaps it was Prussia who had been Russia's main boyfriend at that time. How did he not know?

It was like having a tiny breakthrough or epiphany. He looked over at Prussia who was cupping his fingers over the phone's receiver.

"France has reservations. We can tag along if you want. Do you?"

Denmark shrugged, "Who would we be with?"

"Him, England, America and America's brother."

"Sure, I'm OK with that," Denmark said, trying not to look like he'd been thinking of things he shouldn't have been, and also wondering what brother of America Prussia was even referring to.

Australia? New Zealand? Wasn't England actually already America's brother?

"Uh, you OK?" Prussia interrupted noting the Nordic's pensive expression.

"Yep!" Denmark gave a thumbs up and Prussia rolled his eyes and returned to his call.

Denmark decided to get up and leave his contemplation to another time. He had to respect his boyfriend's decisions to not talk about it for now and hey if the guy survived dating Russia for that long then dating Denmark should be a piece of cake for him.

Prussia hung up the phone and picked up his cellphone reading off a message.

"Hungary just sent me a message about dinner with her and specs. No fucking thanks! And no offense, but I wasn't looking forward to eating with your brothers either."

"They were that bad?" Denmark frowned, genuinely surprised.

"No, they're cool. But Iceland still seems a little pressed so I'm going to give him a bit of space to cool down. If looks could kill you'd be out of a boyfriend."

"I think you must mean Sweden."

"No, Sweden's fine. That's just his face. But Iceland looked like I killed his OTP."

"His OT-what?" Denmark could not follow the conversation.

"He ships you and Norway."

"We do have many shipping trade routes between us," Denmark replied in a failed attempt to follow along.

Prussia stared at Denmark for a moment before Suddenly saying, "I think I'm on the internet too much. It had effected my vocabulary."

Denmark laughed lightly, "Right. But whatever it is it's cute. Good to know you are OK with my brothers. They're OK with you too. Maybe we can all eat lunch tomorrow during the meeting once Ice calms down."

"Sounds good. And dinner with Germany too then because, you know, family and junk. Austria can come too I guess."

He said Austria begrudgingly and Denmark couldn't help but find it cute the way he pretended not to like Austria when he obviously did.

"What about Switzerland and his sister?"

"Oh, sure."

"You Germanics are so strange," he cooed, kissing Prussia's nose. "So should we go?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

Prussia hopped off the bed, dragging Denmark up as well by the hand, and away they went for dinner with France and his friend.

-to be continued-

AN: this chapter is all over the place with ideas and I think you now have a good look at the core conflict in their relationship as far as the Denmark side of it goes. But the Prussia side of it... well I think there is a lot to be left to interpretation. Thanks all of the readers! **Please review**!

Below are some notes on the characters that appear or are mentioned in this chapter...

 _ **Greenland and Faroe Islands**_ : I wanted to make this scene where nordics reacted to the news but Finland and the others personality don't match my desired reaction so I used Ice and these two nations which are still under the Kingdom of Denmark right now. They were merely there to act as Icey's back up in his reaction.

The _**friends of Greenland**_ mentioned include the first nations/natives of Canada who live in the northern territories and Nunavut and stuff as well as Alaska. Greenland looks like a native Greenlandic person with dark hair whereas Faroe Island looks like a hetalia nordic though I imagine while Greenland looks like an adult in my mind somehow Faroe ended up being young like Latvia..

 _ **The Germanic states**_ :... in this story the germanic states mentioned in the canon exist as personifications. In this world the personifications of Bavaria, Brandenburg, Saxony, Holstein and Hesse exist and they were full fledged Nations just like Prussia before they all merged to become Germany. After that they became Germany's states. Brandenburg is Prussia's ex and he used to be a state in Prussia and GDR (east germany) so he was with Prussia even when Prussia was part of Soviet Union. Now he's just a German state.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The night really started after dinner.

Denmark received a text from Norway saying Finland and Sweden found an IKEA in Riga. They wanted to check it out and of course Denmark was invited to come with. As much fun as his current company was Denmark always had the best time with the Nordics. He didn't want to miss out.

When France and the others were planning what to do after the restaurant Denmark announced his leave.

"Already? The night is still young, dude," America said loudly.

"I hate to say it but the lad is right. The meeting doesn't start until 9 tomorrow morning and it's not yet half past 8," agreed England.

"Ah, I'm not heading in. I just have some plans already," explained Denmark. "Maybe another time."

"What about your sweet Prussia?" France asked.

Denmark was momentarily surprised, turning to look at his boyfriend. He hadn't thought about it but Prussia just shrugged.

"It's fine. We both have room keys."

So it was settled.

After finishing up their meal the group left the restaurant. Denmark waved goodbye as the others piled into a waiting taxi. It wasn't until after they pulled off that he looked again at his phone.

"Where are you?" was Norway's last message.

Denmark decided to just call.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"That's what I was asking you," came Norway's response.

"I'm still outside the restaurant I ate at with Prussia and his friends. It's near the hotel. I can walk back and meet you in the lobby."

"We're not in the hotel. We ate too. But we're walking back as well so see you soon."

They said their goodbyes and then Denmark pocketed his phone and headed back towards the hotel. When he arrived a handful of other nations had gathered outside but it wasn't hard to spot his friends due to Sweden's height.

"Hey!" he greeted.

"Where did you eat?"

"A place Latvia recommended," Finland replied. "How about you?"

"I had something I forgot the name of but it was good," Denamrk replied. "So are we going to IKEA now?"

"Denmark, it's almost 9:00," deadpanned Norway.

"Yeah, so?"

"That means it's basically closed."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said. I didn't mean we were going to go tonight. There's always tomorrow."

"Oh, but..." Denmark frowned. "I don't see what the problem is. We go to closed IKEAs all the time."

"Yeah, in our own countries," Norway replied.

"This is Latvia, Denmark. I am sure things will work a bit differently than at our own places," Iceland helpfully supplied.

"Yeah, but we totally know Latvia," countered Denmark. "Come on. I came out here to have a good time."

Sweden replied, "We were going to go drinking."

"Oh, OK! That's good too," conceded Denmark.

"But he does raise a good point," Finland spoke up. "We do know Latvia. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to do both drinking and IKEA."

"What good will it be to go to a closed IKEA?" Iceland cut in.

"And like I said, has that ever stopped us before?" Denmark questioned.

There was a brief moment as everyone looked at each other, and Denmark grinned knowing that he'd won.

"Great. Let me go get my axe."

Several pints of beer and too much of some Latvian liqueur later Denmark's axe was slicing through a pile of down comforters spraying goose feathers every which way. Norway stood under the spray, head tilted back as they fluttered over him.

"What are you doing?" Finland scolded.

"I've always wanted to do that!" Denmark grinned swinging his axe this time at a pile of pillows.

"We didn't come to destroy the place," Finland sighed. He then glanced behind him. "Wait. Where's Sweden?"

Denmark and Norway weren't paying attention though. The pair were having a pillow fight in the mess with the few that were still in tact. Finland went away to look for Sweden leaving the two to their match.

Norway landed a nice smack to the back of Denmark's legs topping him over and causing him to tumble into the down feathers like a log. Sitting back up he looked like a freshly hatched, albeit overgrown, gosling. Norway chuckled at the sight.

"This is really comfortable," Denmark bounced on the bed. "You should join me."

Norway did as told, bouncing as well.

"Geez, I could actually stay here."

"In an IKEA?"

"Yeah," Denmark beamed. "Instead of a hotel why don't we just stay in IKEAs for world meetings."

"You're drunk," Norway rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, maybe I am. So what?" Denmark asked and slung his arm over Norway's shoulder in the familiar manner he was used to.

Norway glanced at the nation at his side.

"What?"

"Don't you think you're getting a bit comfortable?" Norway asked.

"What? No," Denmark replied.

He then pulled Norway back so that they both were now reclining on the the bed, Denmark's arm still around his friend.

"Now I'm comfortable," Denmark said cheekily.

Norway turned onto his side facing him. He stared wordlessly at Denmark a moment before finally speaking.

"I am too."

"Good."

Denmark shifted, throwing his other arms around his friend and turning so that he too faced him. Without thinking his hand drifted up, poking Norway's floating curl as ice blue eyes narrowed at him in annoyance.

"Stop that," Norway huffed.

"Sorry, you know it's so tempting," Denmark apologized.

Norway merely glared more and moved to sit up but Denmark pulled him by the waist.

"Don't leave me," Denmark whined.

"We have to find the others."

"Just stay here for a bit. Let's rest."

Norway leaned back again as told and Denmark moved closer. His eyes drifted closed and just as he began to think he was loosing his buzz and could use another beer Norway spoke.

"Why him?"

Denmark's eyes opened.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Denmark watched as Norway got up once again, this time doing nothing to stop him. Seated as they were in a spray of white feathers, it made for an interesting visual. Despite the messiness of it all, and the fact Norway's clothing and hair was mussed from the fight, Denmark had to admit Norway looked like an angel seated on a cloud. The lighting even was perfect, shining a halo like spotlight over him. His profile looked solemn though, like a look no angel should ever hold. A quiet melancholy lingered over him and Denmark wondered what it could be that he was thinking.

He sat up as well, reaching out to touch Norway's arm. Norway flinched as if scalded, pulling his hand away and looking at Denmark with frenzied eyes.

"Norge."

But he couldn't say more as at that very moment the doors to the IKEA burst open and in flooded an entire squad of Latvian police officers.

/\\\\\\\\\

Denmark winced as the sound of his boyfriend's loud and very obnoxious laughter floated in through the receiver. He even had the peace of mind to send apologetic glances over at the other Nordics who were sitting a few paces away who heard it all.

"What do you mean you got arrested for breaking into an IKEA?"

"I mean exactly what I said," Denmark said, rubbing his temple. "It was a good idea at the time, I swear."

"Right," Prussia laughed. "And you say you're at Latvia's now?"

"Yes, he had to pick us up from the precinct. It's why I'm calling you now so you won't worry."

"Aw, how sweet. I appreciate it. But I honestly don't care what you do. I'm still out myself. I had the decency to not get arrested!"

More laughter as Denmark glanced at the clock.

"It's 4am! You're still out?" he asked incredulously.

"Just getting warmed up."

"But the meeting-"

"Kesesese"

Denmark shook his head, "You know what I'll talk to you tomorrow... er, in a few hours, at the meeting."

"See you."

Denmark hung up the phone and sighed.

"You're really dating that dude, huh?" Iceland asked.

"He's drunk," Denmark said.

"He suits you," was Norway's response.

"Thanks, I guess," said Denmark as the door opened signaling the return of their host.

"Sorry about that," Latvia said as he entered carrying a pile of blankets and two pillows. "I only have three guest rooms and two are occupied. But the bed is big enough for two."

The small Baltic looked at the 5 in his living room as if sizing them up.

"Perhaps Finland and Iceland would fit on the bed most comfortably together," he suggested.

"Are you sure? What do you think, Sweden?" Finland looked up at his friend.

"I'm fine," Sweden nodded.

"I wanted the bed," Norway cut in. "Let me be with my little brother."

Iceland sighed but didn't protest and Finland didn't seem put out by it either.

"Sure, you can take it if you want," Finland said graciously.

Latvia nodded and led the way out leaving the blankets and pillows behind and saying good night. They said good night to Latvia, Iceland and Norway as they left and then turned to situate the blankets they received on the sofa and floor.

"The sofa is too big for me and Sweden so you can have it, Finland. We'll take the floor."

They arranged the pillows and sprawled out in sleeping order.

"Hah this is fun, like a sleep over," Denmark laughed as they got situated.

"I can't sleep," admitted Finland.

"Yeah I doubt we'll get much sleep at this rate. Oh well, it was fun! We've run on less sleep before right?"

"But staying up sitting in a meeting is tougher than if we're actually doing stuff and moving about," Finland pointed out.

"We've gotten weak in our modern lifestyles!" Denmark persisted. "But that's OK. It's just one day. Then tonight we'll be out cold."

"It will be fine," agreed Sweden, turning on his side to face Finland causing his back to be towards Denmark.

"Hey don't get lovey-dovey beside me," Denmark teased.

Finland protested," There will be no such thing."

"We'll behave."

"Sweden!"

Denmark chuckled at them and cushioned his head in his arms above his pillow.

"Maybe next time we can double date. That would be great," Denmark remarked.

"Oh yeah," Finland sat up a bit on the couch. "That reminds me..."

The Finnish nation looked a bit nervous, casting his eyes to the side a bit.

"Yeah, what is it?" Denmark prodded.

"Well, we can double date if you want but actually we were wondering, why Prussia? Was there something going on with you two for a while now or...?" Finland glanced back at Denmark.

"Uhm, well... not really. We just kind of decided to get together randomly."

"Really?"

"Yeah, at the last world meeting we bumped into each other in the hallway and he asked me out."

"Just like that?"

Denmark nodded, "Yeah. Maybe he may have liked me a bit beforehand, he didn't really say. But I went along with it and it seems to be working out so far. We get along pretty OK and he's actually kind of cute and not as rough around the edges as he presents himself."

"Really? That's all?"

"What do you mean, 'that's all'? I mean, isn't the point of dating is getting to know someone to see if you can like them?"

Finland frowned and flopped back down, "Yeah but..."

"But what?"

"I mean I thought it must have been pretty serious between you and Prussia since it made you decide to end it with Norway and all."

"Wait, what?" Denmark sat up abruptly. "What do you mean end it with Norway? There was nothing with Norway."

"But... I mean, I thought you two just weren't saying anything about it and being lowkey but..."

"But what?"

"I mean I saw you two at the... at the Christmas Eve party and," he seemed to be getting flustered.

"Finland, he says they weren't together," Sweden interrupted and Finland merely nodded and shut his mouth. "Let's try to get some sleep."

Sweden pulled the blanket over his shoulder and Finland did the same. Denmark followed their example though there was a strange taste in his mouth.

"Good night, Sve."

"G'night, Finland."

"Night, guys."

"Good night, Denmark."

"Night."

It only took a few moments before Sweden fell asleep beside him; he could tell by the steady and rhythmic breathing. However, Denmark just couldn't. His mind was too preoccupied, a nagging worry pestered at the back of his brain. It lingered as just a mere feeling, a staleness in the back of his throat, an unsettling of his stomach, and no amount of moving around on the floor would settle it.

He decided then to rest on his side, staring at the wood grain of Latvia's walls. He traced over them with his eyes over and over until the sun came up. He didn't get a wink of sleep and when he sat up finally at 6:00 one look at Finland told him the other Nordic hadn't either.

-to be continued-

AN: thanks everyone for reading and reviewing.

Also, I have never been to an IKEA before. I never lived somewhere with one.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After a shower, shave and a change of clothing Denmark had to say he looked as good as new. He seemed about as well rested as any other nation inside of the meeting hall that morning and he had to mentally pat himself on the back for it. Of course, none of his other friends looked like they'd pulled an all-nighter and neither did Prussia or France, so it was likely a nation thing.

Prussia was beside him, dressed in his dark gray suit and looking over the breakfast buffet with his hands perched on his hips. His lips were pursed as he narrowed his ruby red eyes and scanned the scene before that pout, the one that was slowly but surely becoming cute in Denmark's eyes, graced his features.

"You should have brought the axe," he commented. "No one is paying us any attention."

"I don't think it would have made a difference," Denmark replied following Prussia along the table. "They're used to my axe."

Denmark really did intend to go through with the axe thing but Latvia banned it after the previous night's incident. Prussia didn't appear to be listening however as he poured himself a glass of juice and prattled on.

"I was right though. They definitely all know but seem to not care. I guess they're not all gossips like I thought."

"Just Poland," Denmark supplied, trying to be helpful.

He poured himself a cup of coffee and picked up a piece of rye bread.

"Why did we come here early enough to get breakfast again?" Denmark murmured..

"A few minutes of sleep wouldn't have made a bit of difference, Jailbird," Prussia said, elbowing his boyfriend in the ribs.

"Ow!" Denmark rubbed his side even though it had barely hurt. "Jailbird?"

"Yeah, it's cute, right? Just like you," Prussia smirked up at Denmark and patted his shoulder. "I'm going to go in and take my seat. I'll see you at lunch, OK. I bet Latvia sat me with West."

Denmark nodded and watched Prussia go. The white haired man stopped on his way out to say something to Austria that riled him up, but went on out after that. Denmark contented himself to eat his light breakfast alone in front of the table. A few nations came by and they greeted each other politely. Small talk was also held between them. He found out that Greece got held up in customs because of a cat in his carry on bag. He was also surprised when Poland approached him and started talking about how Russia kept trying to pressure him to sell him a pony and how annoying it was.

He listened to Poland's tirade without rudely interrupting. He was on his 2nd cup of coffee and he felt like he was about to excuse himself soon and find his seat. Looking over the rim of his cup though as he drank, and scanning the area over Poland's straw colored head, Denmark's eyes met with Norway's from across the room. Norway just as quickly looked away and Denmark quirked a confused brow at the other Nordic. Norway however seemed more interested now in his own drink and he even crossed his arms as his brows furrowed. Iceland was with him but he seemed to be paying as much attention to that conversation as Denmark was to Poland.

"And so like, I told him to leave me alone!" Poland was prattling on.

"Right. I'll talk to you later," Denmark said, setting his cup down and walking away from the Eastern European nation mid sentence.

Poland may or may not have protested, Denmark didn't know, as his long legs made quick work of the space between himself and Norway. He knew what drove him to be so aggressive. It had been not even 24 hours since his brothers knew about his relationship with Prussia. Whether it be a serious relationship or not was still yet to be determined, but Denmark didn't feel like he nor Prussia were there just to goof around either despite how their personalities may be interpreted from the outside perspective. Iceland and Finland seemed to have the wrong impression of his and Norway's current relationship and if things were going to be cleared up he had to attack the thing head on from the source.

He stopped in front of the pair of brothers and spoke. A greeting wasn't needed. They had been together basically the entire morning and night anyway.

"I hope you didn't make different plans for lunch," he said.

He watched the pair as he spoke, hoping to gauge their responses.

"I invited Prussia to eat with us today."

Iceland looked at Norway but Norway seemed to be more interested in taking a sip of his drink. Iceland shrugged.

"Fine by me."

"Great," Denmark smiled, glad to see that Iceland seemed to have calmed down about it. "By the way, Icey, could you go ahead of us into the meeting room and save our seats."

"Our seats are already reserved," Iceland countered.

It was then though that Norway glanced up from his cup at Iceland. The pair's eyes met but Denmark wasn't aware of the meaning of the look the two shared.

"Right, I'll go save those seats," Iceland said and scampered off.

Denmark didn't know why watching the kid go made him feel a bit nervous. He looked down at Norway looking up at him expectantly and he decided to just get on with it.

"We need to talk."

Norway regarded Denmark for a bit before making his reply, "About what?"

"You know what," Denmark began, but then faltered at Norway's glare.

Or maybe the glare was imagined. But Norway looked bored by the conversation and it hadn't even started yet; Denmark was beginning to doubt his resolve. Maybe Norway didn't know what he meant. After all, it was the others who said anything about him and Norway. Perhaps Norway was like himself and was completely oblivious to whatever the others were going on about. Denmark wasn't a pro at reading the atmosphere but he felt he knew Norway a bit more than to be on a completely separate page as him. He was about to back track, but perhaps his pause was a bit longer than intended since Norway began to answer.

"Why now?"

"Is now not a good time?"

Denmark knitted his brows in confusion before turning his head both ways glancing about the room. Everyone seemed to be chatting amicably with no intention to go into the meeting room yet. Denmark moved to check his watch when he noticed Norway begin to walk away.

"Wait, Norge!" he called and followed.

Norway exited the room into the hall and Denmark did as well.

"Can you stop following me?" Norway asked, not even bothering to look back.

"We're going to the same place and sitting in the same section," replied Denmark.

Norway stopped walking and Denmark did as well.

"Why do you want to talk now?"

"Uhm... because there's time?"

Norway sighed heavily, "You had plenty of time to talk to me if you cared to, but you didn't."

"So you know what it is I want to talk about?"

"Well of course I do. Do you think me daft?" Norway replied and turned to face his friend fully.

"Then good. Because I don't want this to cause a divide between us," Denmark began. "Or the others, really."

"But why are you even pretending now to consider my feelings?"

"Your... feelings?" Denmark looked really confused then and when Norway looked away a slight blush dotting each of his cheeks Denmark's eyes widened in realization. "You... you..."

Norway liked him and everyone seemed to know but him. Denmark felt like the floor was beginning to spin beneath him and he had to take a step back in an attempt to balance himself at the realization began to change the colors of his world view.

Norway seemed to realize that this was all news to Denmark and let out a grumble.

"Why do I even bother with you?" he asked.

"I... I had no idea I mean I..."

"Look can we just talk about this later, preferably not in the hallway?" Norway asked.

"Sure."

"Good."

Norway turned and walked away, throwing open the meeting room door with a strong arm and disappearing inside.

Denmark's shoulders sagged as he watched the light haired nation go in. Norway liked him this entire time. Why didn't he tell him? Did he think that Denmark had felt the same way? He tried to think of anything that happened in recent history that would make Norway think he did but was coming up blank.

What was he supposed to do? Did he owe Norway a chance? He didn't think he did. They had a clean break up long ago and it was his right to move on with whoever he pleased. So then why did he feel a nagging guilt in his chest? He called to mind Norway's face filled with a quiet melancholy the previous night and wondered how much of it stemmed from him.

But he couldn't do that to Prussia either. He came to care for Prussia. Maybe he wasn't in love with him but he definitely liked the guy. He didn't feel it fair to him to cut it off prematurely just to see if things could work out again with Norway. It wasn't like he preferred Norway romantically at that point anyway.

Denmark sighed, rubbing at his temple when he jumped, feeling a hand on his shoulder. He glanced behind him coming face to face with Russia's smiling face.

"Let us go enjoy the meeting. It will be starting soon."

"Oh, y,yeah," Denmark replied a bit surprised by the Russian nation's proximity.

Russia squeezed his shoulder harder as his smile grew wider.

"I hear we share a really good friend now," Russia continued. "Let's get along, yes?"

Denmark shrugged off Russia's hand.

"Let's just go in."

Russia followed behind beaming happier than Denmark currently felt.

-to be continued-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It went without saying that Prussia was too awesome to be jealous. He had been there and done that. He had given his entire self in a relationship and learned first hand how terrible it was to lose everything in the end.

No, Prussia wasn't looking to fall in love again. He just wanted to feel alive. Sure he had his brothers and friends. He and Japan were as close as ever. Hungary remained fun to bother and France and Spain were still the wildest guys around. However, there was just something singular about dating that separated itself from those other ties. There was pride in knowing that there was someone who thought to care in that way only for you and the happiness of being in such a relationship .Exclusivity was awesome.

Prussia _wasn't_ jealous. He just felt that if he and Denmark were going to be in a relationship it ought be properly done. This Norway thing was not part of the plan. He didn't like how Norway, a person Prussia had previously regarded as difficult to read, was blatantly sulking all morning. Even more annoying was how Denmark was letting it get to him.

As soon as lunch came Prussia found himself guided as if on autopilot straight across the meting room to where the Nordics were still congregated.

"So where are we going?" he asked as soon as he arrived at Denmark's seat and possibly interrupting Sweden mid sentence.

He leaned down resting his arm on Denmark's head and was quickly swatted away.

"There is a deli nearby that we always eat at every time we are here," Finland replied.

"Then let's go quickly before the others all get there!" Prussia said.

"You two go ahead. Iceland and I are eating elsewhere," stated Norway.

Denmark's face fell, "What? But I told you this morning we would eat lunch together."

"I never agreed to it. Iceland and I don't want that deli today."

Denmark looked over at Iceland who only nodded in confirmation at his older brother's statement.

"Well," Denmark began and his next statement surprised Prussia. "That's not very courteous of you."

Norway was fast in countering back, "I only return the same courtesy I've been shown."

Denmark's brown bunched in confusion but he relaxed when Prussia touched him.

"We should head out then?" he asked, tossing a casual look over his shoulder and scanning the room.

When attending world meetings he liked to make himself scarce during the breaks for various reasons. One being a rather large country in a scarf.

"Yeah, we should," Denmark said much to his relief. "Let's go."

"A,actually," Finland cut in as Denmark stood. "Since Ice and Norway are going off alone I think Sve and I will too. Why don't we do this at another time?"

Sweden said nothing but his approval was implied.

"Oh?" the confusion the Dane felt only became more evident on his face.

Prussia thought he saw Finland flinch from the corner of his eye.

"Then Prussia and I will just head out together then," Denmark finished.

"See you after lunch," Finland said with a smile that Prussia read as too polite.

The 4 nations stood and went off on their merry way and Prussia could see that they didn't break away from each other even as they headed for the door.

Prussia didn't know what to say, not knowing the situation or the Nordics well, but there was plenty enough ammo to make an assumption. He refrained though instead reaching out and squeezing Denmark's broad shoulder.

"Let's go, Jailbird," he smirked at his nickname for Denmark.

The squeeze turned into rough patting and Denmark turned wrapping an arm around Prussia's waist.

"Where should we go? It'd be awkward if we go to the deli and the others are there," Denmark said.

"They'd do that?"

Denmark shrugged one shoulder, "Maybe they don't know anywhere else to go."

"Right, but let's just decide quick so we can get out of here and-"

"Hello, Prussia."

Prussia didn't have to turn to know who that voice belonged to. He acted on instinct, nearly leaping behind Denmark for cover. He clung to Denmark's jacket silently cursing himself for not leaving the place sooner. He could have avoided this encounter if he did.

"Hey, Russia," Denmark greeted though he hadn't been addressed.

Prussia took a calming breath while still hiding behind his boyfriend. He poked his head up over Denmark's shoulder.

"What do you want?" he spat.

"I just want to greet all of my friends. Isn't it polite?" Russia asked.

"We're not friends! Go away."

"Sorry. I'm having trouble hearing you from behind that wall."

"Let's go!" Prussia pulled Denmark by the arm.

Thankfully Denmark followed without a fuss and Russia stayed behind smiling and waving at their retreating forms.

Outside of the room Prussia still didn't let go of his grip on his boyfriend's arm. He was clinging to him like he was his support and he kind of hated that Denmark had to see him being like that. Only Germany was supposed to see how Russia could shake him.

"What was that?" Denmark laughed. He actually laughed. "Are you afraid of Russia?"

Prussia bristled, "I'm not scared!"

"You were hiding behind me."

"I just can't stand being in that creep's presence!"

"Really? It's OK to say you're afraid. Russia's pretty strong."

"Ha! My little brother could totally thrash him!"

Prussia let go of Denmark and instead chose to wring his hands together. He wasn't afraid of Russia, he told himself. He just didn't want to see him. Good thing the only place he chanced to meet him was at world meetings which he rarely attended, and totally not because he was avoiding Russia! World meetings just weren't the place for him anymore. There was no place for him any longer even if he could attend sometimes. He was a subordinate, less than even. He was a nothing. A no one... A...

"Prussia?"

Prussia was startled from his thoughts by Denmark's hand waving in front of his face. Prussia pushed it away.

"Stop that."

"You kind of drifted off for a minute there. Are you OK?" Denmark sounded serious now. He no longer was laughing. "Maybe you should sit . You look pale."

"I'm always pale!" Prussia protested.

"I mean more so than usual."

They were outdoors and there were multiple nations having a picnic together there. Denmark spotted Switzerland, Austria and Lichtenstein and began to lead Prussia towards them.

"What are you doing?"

"You need to sit down. Sit with them and I'll get you something to eat."

"No! I don't want to eat with those losers!" he fought against Denmark's hold.

"Why not? I thought they're your family too. I won't be long."

Prussia continued to struggle but it was no use and the two soon reached the table.

"Hello," Denmark greeted and they were met with 3 pairs of eyes.

Denmark gestured to the wooden bench and Prussia took a seat beside Austria grumbling.

"This is so not awesome."

"I'll be back with your lunch. Don't worry."

Denmark scampered off leaving the pouting, but trying not to, Prussia at the table.

"He thinks we're friends," Prussia supplied as clarification as the original occupants of the table returned to eating.

A pause.

"But I'm too awesome!"

Austria set down his fork.

"If you're so awesome please see yourself from our table."

"Maybe I will!" Prussia retorted but made no move to do so. "Can I have some of your potato salad?"

Austria sighed and pushed the plate over as Prussia also pilfered his fork.

"So what's going on here? I thought you two weren't talking anymore?" He pointed between Switzerland and Austria. "Or is this one of your times you've made up again?"

Austria scoffed, "We don't always fight."

"Oh! I know! I bet you just didn't want to eat alone but your only other friends are eating with other nations."

Austria's face darkened and Prussia knew he hit the nail on the head. He had to gloat about it.

"Don't worry. You have me now. I won't leave you."

"Please leave me," Austria replied dryly.

Liechtenstein giggled, "You two are such good friends. It's so nice. I hope Big Brother makes more friends."

Switzerland blushed, "I'm fine as I am."

"Maybe I should attend more world meetings then to keep Austria company," grinned Prussia as he finished the potato salad.

Austria took the plate back as well as his fork.

"Yeah, about that," said the bespectacled man. "Why are you here?"

"Are you implying that I shouldn't be?"

"No, just that it's rare to see you around. I'm sure you have the right."

"Because I'm awesomely helping West and hanging out with my boyfriend. It's killing two birds with one stone. By the way we're having dinner tonight and you're all invited."

"I would wonder how long it would take Denmark to run for the hills but he seems a bit of an airhead himself so maybe you've bought yourself some time."

"Kesesese"

"Congratulations, Mr. Prussia. I am sure you're very happy. Please come to the meetings more. I'd like having more nations around that are in similar situations as myself."

"I wouldn't say you're like Prussia. You're more like San Marino or Monaco," Switzerland supplied. "Prussia's case is maybe more like the Italy brothers."

"I'm neither of those!" Prussia was shocked by the turn of the conversation. "I'm me. I'm Prussia!"

"Of course we call you Prussia but that's not your real name anymore and hasn't been for years," Austria scoffed. "You're like... East Germany or something now. I'm not sure of the official title but you're both Germany."

Prussia frowned heavily, "I am not Germany."

"Then why do you call Germany 'West'? Because he's the western part of your shared lands. You're the eastern portion and it merged. You just let your little brother do all of the work which is quite irresponsible I might add," Austria spoke as if he knew everything and with contempt.

"T,that's not-" Prussia was shocked. "No, that's not it. West is Germany."

He hadn't been a nation at all since the fall of the GDR and Soviet Union. After that Prussia just felt disembodied. If he were still alive as part of Germany he'd feel it. He knew what being on his own land felt like. But was that really what the others thought? Perhaps it was an easy thing to assume but Prussia knew he wasn't Germany or a part of it. What he truly represented at that moment he had theories about but he had no actual proof.

At that point Denmark returned with the food and Prussia couldn't have been more grateful. There was no room for him at the bench so Prussia quickly took that as an opportunity to excuse himself, shouting at Austria over his shoulder to not forget about dinner.

"I got us sausages."

"Great! I knew I could trust you to pick something good," Prussia grinned as they reached a nice secluded spot to eat in the shade.

They sat down and Denmark handed him the bag of food.

"I already had some of Austria's potato salad but it only made me more hungry!" Prussia said.

"Well, I bought a lot so it should be OK," replied Denmark.

The pair ate their food in silence. They didn't have much time left in their break because of all of the distractions they had what with their initial plans falling through. As they ate Prussia still had the conversation with the other Germanics running through his brain. That's when he also recalled something from the previous day as well. Finland had alluded to the fact that Denmark would be expecting more interest in Germany from his citizens. That meant that they must think the same way as Austria did. Did Denmark really think he was Germany?

Prussia lowered the piece of bread he was about to eat and turned his head to regard Denmark. Denmark did the same.

"Is there something on my face?"

Prussia shook his head, "No. But, I was wondering something..."

"Yeah, what?"

"Do you even know what I represent?"

"Huh?" Denmark laughed a bit. "You're the East right? Or... I could have sworn you were the East all this time."

Prussia was struck by that somehow. His entire heart felt like it could stop right then. He felt so down, he didn't even want to finish his lunch. Of course Denmark thought he was the eastern half of Germany if even his alleged "family" thought that. Perhaps it was he and Germany's fault for never actually releasing anything official about his status, but then he just figured they'd know. They all wanted him dead anyway. The only person who cared for him at that time, the person who saved him, had also thrown him away in the end.

It was then that a pack of West African countries came walking by. Ghana spotted the two.

"You're going to be late. We only have a minute left," he said.

"Oh! He's right. Prussia, let's go," Denmark said, gathering their garbage.

Prussia did the same and the conversation was thus forgotten.

-to be continued-

AN: SO! Finally some Prussia POV!

I love Russia. He's actually my favorite character and Prussia's "fear" or "resentment" of him is not because of any physical harm he did.

Thanks for reading! Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The atmosphere was so stuffy Denmark wouldn't have been surprised if he choked on it. He focused completely on his meal as the Germanic's conversation buzzed around him. Austria was going on and on about some personal gripe and the more he spoke the more oppressed Denmark felt. Prussia seemed no different than usual and really why should he have been since it was his family. The white haired nation was as comfortable teasing Austria after every other sentence or laughing about something with Germany.

Denmark didn't get it. Everyone at the table seemed so surly, though friendly enough. He'd known most of them for centuries, some better than others, but it was the first time he was forced to be so chummy. He found that it exhausted him. He resented Prussia and held it against him that he couldn't read his misery.

At least the beer was OK.

When dinner finished Denmark felt hopeful about his escape but all hope was dashed when outside of the restaurant the Germanics stuck together to walk back to their hotel. It was a nice quiet evening for a Saturday. Denmark walked with shoulders hunched trailing behind his boyfriend's family. Why hadn't Prussia noticed how boring dinner had been? He didn't seem to care at all that Denmark was there.

They finally arrived back at the hotel and entered the lobby chatting some more. Denmark scanned the area. The only ones hanging out there were Australia and New Zealand. He didn't acknowledge them, instead turning back to the conversation at hand. He intended to excuse himself but that's when Germany directly addressed him.

"Thank you Denmark for coming out this evening," Germany said politely.

"Ah, uhm, no, thank you," Denmark stammered.

"I realize my brother often loiters about your house. You know you're welcome to visit our place any time," Germany went on.

"Thank you."

Germany gave a final nod, "Well, goodnight to you both."

"Good night," Switzerland and Austria added as well.

"Good night, Mr. Denmark," Liechtenstein smiled.

Then they all retired up to their rooms. As Prussia and Denmark walked along they lapsed into silence. Prussia opened the door and Denmark followed him in. The room was just as they had left it and Prussia made a beeline for the bed.

"I'm tired. You can shower first," he said as he hugged a pillow to his chest.

He sat up suddenly and began shrugging off his jacket.

"I'm crumpling my suit."

Denmark sat on the chair in the room at the desk and folding his hands together, watching as Prussia undressed to his boxers. The pale German hung each piece meticulously on the rack.

"Prussia, I think we're not going to work out."

Prussia froze where he was, but only for a second, before he resumed hanging his clothing up. Now in his undershirt and boxers he retook his seat on the bed cross legged.

Denmark continued, "Look, it's just today with your family-"

Prussia cut him off, "So you don't like my family?"

"They seem like good people but-"

"Is your only problem with my family?" Prussia cut in again.

"Well-"

"You're dating me not my family. Don't you like me?"

Denmark was startled and struggled to formulate his response.

"Yeah, sure I like you. But if we're going to be together we have to be compatible there too. Family is super important to me."

"I can't believe you're acting like this," Prussia growled.

"Like what?" Denmark was confused.

"Because it's just the first time my family's hung out with you. What exactly did they do to you in the hour it took for us to eat dinner? Did you even stop once to think how they must feel? They actually took the time out of their day and dropped whatever schedule they originally had to have dinner with us, no to have dinner with you. Do you really think they wanted to? No. But they care about me and want me to be happy so they're trying. Can't you appreciate that? You're going to fault them over one awkward dinner? Austria basically talked his throat dry because you wouldn't say anything. Geez, man. That's not awesome!"

Denmark felt scolded but also the need to defend himself, "No, I-"

"No, no you don't say anything yet! I am not finished because you say family is so important and yet you didn't consider how I feel! My family tried with you but what about yours? Ever since they found out about us they've been so awkward but I never said anything because I didn't want you to feel bad. I know they're important to you but now I'm going to say it! They're not even trying to support you. I'm not even gonna say us because they don't know me that well and I don't know them."

Denmark didn't know where to begin, "I'm sorry."

"You're not. You still want to break up with me?" Prussia crossed his arms. "Because your reason is stupid."

"No! I like you a lot! And I guess I didn't think about it like that but you're right. Your family did try really hard."

Prussia just huffed and crossed his arms even tighter.

"I guess I'm just so used to always being with mine all of the time. It's been us as a crew up there for all of these years after all."

"Sheesh, don't you have any friends who aren't Nordics? Don't say Greenland."

"Estonia, I guess. Uhm, England isn't so bad or the Netherlands. My family aren't bad though. We stick together pretty tight because we like each other and I know they're good people. Maybe they're just shocked or shy about the fact I'm dating you but they'll come around to it. I know it."

Prussia sighed, "Fine. It doesn't matter though if they do or don't. I still like you anyway. Though I don't want this to become a divide between us or them."

Prussia words caused Denmark to remember the morning's incident with Norway. There was still that unresolved issue and Denmark knew he had to nip it in the bud before it could even blossom.

"I think it will be OK," Denmark replied. "You'll see. Why don't we try to arrange something with my family after leaving Latvia?"

"Sure," Prussia replied.

Denmark stood, leaving his chair and joining Prussia on the bed. He reached out and pulled one of Prussia's arms towards him. He rubbed Prussia's hand and raised it to his lips placing a small kiss on the knuckles.

"I'm sorry for trying to break up with you."

Prussia snatched his hand back and recrossed his arms.

"Yeah, I realize now you're not always the brightest," his boyfriend blushed looking off to the side. "Though I can't say I'm happy with how easily you were willing to cast me aside."

"You're my first relationship in forever and that previous one was with someone I know so well. I guess I got a little afraid of the unknown for a moment there," admitted Denmark.

Prussia sighed ad Denmark moved again to pull him towards him. This time Prussia allowed himself to be moved so he was against Denmark's body. He wrapped his arms around Denmark's waist and Denmark did the same. Prussia tilted his head up and Denmark took it as an invitation for a kiss so he did.

It was chaste at first but between them things always did escalate quickly. They soon found themselves horizontal on the bed entangled in an embrace of physical passion. Denmark loved the way Prussia felt in his arms. Despite being thin he was muscular and hard. Every bit of him was as fit as he was a hundred years ago. His body felt ready for battle. There was resistance in every part of Prussia's body where he touched him. It felt so good to subdue such a powerful partner and to know that Prussia permitted it.

Denmark was strong himself and well muscled. He was known for it but his body was not as toned as Prussia's was. He had soft points, especially in his stomach, but he was working on it. Prussia obviously didn't mind. Denmark nipped at Prussia's skin beneath his earlobe in reply before breaking contact.

He peered down at his lover who now lay beneath him on the bed. Prussia's skin was flushed but not enough to lose its porcelain appearance. He looked perfect like a statue carved out of white marble stone. He pulled Prussia's shirt over his head tossing it aside, not caring that he would be scolded for it later. Now Prussia was bared to him revealing the perfection of his abs and pecs.

"What are you looking at?" quipped Prussia, breath labored.

"You," Denmark said as his eyes ran from his abdomen and up to his cherry red eyes.

How had he never seen it before? Sure he acknowledged Prussia was handsome when he agreed to date him. He even saw him as cute. It came out over time with his personality. However in that moment he saw Prussia once again as if in a brighter, newer light. That white hair seemed to glimmer, those red eyes sparkled and that milky white skin was opalescent. His nose, eyes, lips, the shape of his jaw, the lobes of his ears, the slope of his neck and meeting of his collar bone, it all came together so well as if painted. How had he never noticed before?

He ran fingers over Prussia's cool skin, up his neck and stopping with his hand stretched across his chin. His thumb halted against Prussia's lip and Denmark shuddered in pleasure as his boyfriend lewdly sucked it into his mouth. His pink tongue tasted him.

Denmark exhaled, "You're so beautiful."

That night was the first time they were soft with each other during sex. It was nice to hold Prussia gently and dearly. Perhaps if he hadn't realized what he had their relationship would have effectively reached the next step. But as it were Denmark felt held back.

He rouse early the next morning and watched Prussia dozing beside him. His skin was blue in the night light. His hair looked the same. He resembled a painting.

It pained him to admit but it seemed like he had a type and after realizing it Denmark felt a bit too disgruntled admitting that Prussia had one too.

His type was beautiful? He didn't really have much experience. Before dating Prussia he dated Norway who was decidedly pretty. And now he was coming to the same conclusion about his new lover. Denmark could live with that. After all, even if his type were pretty and lean he hadn't been the one to approach Prussia first.

What was bothering however was the realization that Prussia had approached him because he was his type. Or rather on the outside perhaps he could be perceived as that type. Prussia's type was Russia. And maybe that wasn't too wrong, to have a type and to approach people based on it. But it didn't seem fair all of the attention Prussia seemed to put on his past relationship with Norway when, between the defensive and avoiding behavior, it was becoming obvious Prussia wasn't even over his ex himself.

-to be continued-

AN: After much mental debate... I stuck Switzerland and Liechtenstein into the family.

Also... I don't think that Prussia or Norway are similar. This is all in Denmark's head. Prussia to me is more... cool and handsome than beautiful. But as Denmark falls more for Prussia the way he sees him is also changing! Also, I never really thought to compare Den and Russia until I thought of the idea of this fic! Hahaha I don't really see them as similar but I guess if you squint: they both are tall, muscled/strong, wear coats, cute lol.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Despite flying in together the plan was for Prussia to return home with his little brother and Austria. That left Norway and Iceland with Denmark on the journey home as Finland and Sweden went back to Stockholm on their own. To Denmark's relief however the atmosphere seemed to returning to normal after the weekend.

They departed from Riga immediately after the meeting ended on Sunday and returned to Copenhagen late enough that the other two already made plans to stay at Denmark's place that evening. In retrospect it was good that Prussia opted to go back to his own house rather than to Denmark. It gave him time to talk to Norway.

Greenland picked them up and Faroe still was around so it distracted Iceland plenty enough to be able to catch Norway alone. He was in the room that Iceland normally used on his visits, the island nation's childhood room, sitting on the bed with his suitcase opened beside him and his bed clothes folded in his lap.

"About to shower?" Denmark asked.

Norway looked over at the doorway where Denmark stood not the least bit surprised to see him there.

"Yes."

"Oh, OK," Denmark replied, trying not to make it awkward. "So is this a good time for us to talk?"

Norway sighed, "You're never going to let me go until we do, right?"

Denmark chuckled. Norway knew him quite well. The smaller Nordic moved his suitcase off the bed and Denmark took a seat in the space cleared. It was quite different sitting there on Iceland's bed together. Norway didn't have his own bedroom in his house, after all up until a few months ago whenever Norway came over he would sleep in Denmark's. He realized how much the dynamic between them would have to change just from the fact that Norway had to jump to Iceland's bed as a result of it all.

"Norge, look I'm sorry about how everything happened between you and I."

"Really now?" Norway looked as impassive as always.

"Yes, I am."

Norway looked down his fingers scrunching up the fabric of the pajamas still folded across his lap. His mouth turned downwards.

"No need to apologize. It appears to have been a misunderstanding."

"How was I supposed to know if you never said anything?"

Norway didn't say anything in reply.

Denmark sighed and the ensuing silence allowed his thoughts the opportunity wander to the time just after Norway's independence.

When Norway arrived in his house after that long lapse of time Denmark had felt his heart had turned numb to any feeling he used to have. Norway was his brother in a way, because of everything they had been through, but the tenderness reserved for a lover was no longer in him. He almost wondered why Norway had showed up and suspected it was just to proclaim that he was still alive, which Denmark already knew. He kept on top of world affairs. He knew of the recent developments with his neighbors.

Yes, he allowed Norway in, though they didn't speak much at all. Norway doted on a shy Iceland as if he was making up for lost time; Denmark made himself scarce. There was no indication that they would continue their union or that Norway still felt anything for him and Denmark remembered his surprise when in the middle of the night he woke up to Norway crawling into bed beside him.

"What are you doing here?" he had asked.

"Isn't this where I'm supposed to be?" was Norway's easy reply.

Denmark didn't blink at the reasoning. His half awakened mind accepted the excuse because Norway had always slept there before despite Iceland and the others having their own rooms. He only began to gain awareness as Norway began to press soft delicate kisses against his neck. He allowed himself to have Norway that night and the tears in their relationship healed to the point that Denmark was able to once again call him his best friend.

In hindsight though, knowing what he knew now at that moment and seeing Norway laying dejectedly across Iceland's bed decades later, Denmark realized that everything that happened that day was Norway's way of saying that they were back together again. In his mind everything was OK.

Denmark didn't know what to say to make anything better. More so than ever before he felt a supreme pressure to give in, to give Norway the chance he seemed to deserve. He held a pent up grudge against Norway for what had happened after the end of their union, when the most precious and stable bit of his family was ripped from him and then scooped up by the very person who began his nightmare. And maybe it was unfair but Denmark didn't blame Sweden, England, Prussia or any of the other nations involved as much as he did Norway himself, as if the outcome of everything were purely his fault.

But it was a misunderstanding, right? It was so hard to determine what was right. Politically it made sense to accept him back as his lover. He was close to Norway, right? They shared a long history together and continued to work closely to that day.

But that wasn't why he decided to date again, was it? Prussia had told him they would be doing this as people not just as nations and that in the end was what appealed to him.

The door opened and Denmark turned to see Iceland standing there surprised to stumble across the two of them in his room.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Iceland asked.

"No, I was just leaving," Norway said, sitting up and grabbing his pajamas again. "I'm going to the shower."

He left as quickly as possible, pushing past Iceland who sent a glare at Denmark still seated on the bed. Denmark excused himself as well opting to ready himself for bed as well. He finished his routine quickly and hopped into bed but sleep did not come easily that evening. He was forced to do a lot of thinking.

It was political. That was the only reason that Denmark could come up with for Norway's irrational reaction. He wasn't hurt in his heart, no matter how he tried to put it. It was motivated by politics, and Denmark would be a liar if he said he didn't understand it.

Maybe if Norway had spoken up earlier, he would have agreed to it. Norway was someone that Denmark always got along with, and their relationship became even better after they both had their independence. They all laughed more, or well Denmark did, but Norway tolerated it, and the Nordics did more group activities because they wanted to rather than Denmark forcing them. Dating each other again would mean an even bigger boost in his and Norway's economies and even better relations. Together with Finland and Sweden's bond the foursome would elevate Scandinavia to an even higher position on the map so to speak. Iceland would benefit from it as well.

Still, Denmark felt it was a low blow to disguise it as anything more than that. Bringing in his bad past with Sweden while also simultaneously ignoring the history they had with the Germans was not really making sense either.

Denmark tossed and turned. He kept thinking of Norway and Iceland in the nearby room and he just couldn't sleep. After a good hour he flopped onto his stomach and grabbed his phone, typing in a quick message to his boyfriend.

"I miss you."

Oh damn. Denmark immediately regretted such a clingy message but it was too late. Once the message was out it couldn't come back!

"Of course you do," came the immediate response. "I miss you too, Jailbird."

Denmark smiled to himself as he stared at the screen. It was late but he wasn't too surprised to see that his boyfriend was still awake. He heard about his weird sleeping habits although when Prussia was at his place he tended to sleep like a normal person.

It felt good to know that just seeing a message from Prussia made him feel a bit less down about it all. He wondered if it was a sign of how attached he was becoming to his new lover.

"Are you having trouble sleeping?" Prussia asked.

Denmark replied, "Yeah. I wish you were here..."

"I can come over." A pause. "Well, not tonight of course. But tomorrow, after your work."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I always have time for you."

Denmark took a moment to stare at and appreciate that message. It was only a few words but it felt a bit heavy, but in a good way. Prussia always had time for him? He felt important to someone and he wanted to return that favor somehow. He wanted Prussia to feel important to him as well.

His mind drifted back to Norway in the other room. He felt unease bubble in over him once more at the thought of his friend. But it wasn't guilt. He just didn't want to constantly compare his two relationships with each other. Both Norway and Prussia were different people and they were both in totally different times. With Norway he was younger, but these days both he and Prussia were more mature. Of course their relationship would take on an appropriate tone.

Denmark turned onto his back and typed in a reply.

"If you came I'd like that. You aren't busy?"

"I'm busy," the reply was a few minutes later rather than instantaneous. "But not too busy for you."

Denmark wondered what Prussia could be busy doing at such an hour but didn't ask, instead talking about something else entirely."I want to go to Berlin."

"Come," came the curt response.

"I want to do a lot of things with you."

"We have time."

Denmark liked how Prussia said they had time, but never said the amount. He never said "a lot" or that they had "forever". There was no value. It was just time. It seemed much sweeter that way.

"Come tomorrow still though."

"I will! And get some sleep so you can be rested when I do."

"OK. You too."

"Thanks. Good night."

"Night."

Denmark's eyes fluttered close nearly as soon as they hit the pillow.

The next morning Denmark met Norway and the others for breakfast. They all woke early and Denmark's boss knew he'd be into work an hour late because he would be riding with Iceland and Norway to the airport. It was nice that his boss was lenient with him. He knew others who weren't so lucky. Iceland went to gather his things while Greenland collected the dishes. Faroe was absorbed in his puzzles as usual.

Everything seemed so natural, as if the other night had never happened, right down to Norway who slathered his bread in butter with an impassive facial expression. Denmark must have been staring too intently because Norway shot him a look, and a slight soft, barely there, smile, before going back to his meal.

"Good morning," he greeted sliding into the seat beside the other male.

"Good morning," was Norway's reply.

"You know you're my best friend, right?" Denmark asked.

"I know."

"I..."

Before Denmark could say more Norway stood, pushing his plate aside and turning towards Greenland who was washing dishes.

"Greenland could you drop Iceland and I at the airport? There is no need to keep Denmark from his work."

"Of course!" Greenland smiled.

Norway actually looked sheepish as he looked at Denmark again.

"Let Prussia know that we'll be sure to have lunch with him next time."

Denmark was startled for a second before breaking out into a brilliant smile, "Sure thing."

Upon the others' departure Denmark headed to work himself. He felt a bit clearer on things than he did before.

He pulled out his phone and typed a good morning message to his boyfriend before setting out to do his national duties. On his commute his mind wandered again to the difference between dating as nations for political reasons and dating because you liked each other. He tried to think of examples of each.

After leaving for so many years it was easy to have many examples in his mind. The majority of nations dated for political reasons, some even going as far as getting married like Austria and Hungary or Poland and Lithuania. But not all such unions evolved into personal feelings. He actually wasn't close enough to a lot of other people to know who was dating who because they liked each other or not. The idea of that was so novel among nations that he never felt overly concerned about it.

It was pretty recent among the humans as well, if he really thought about it. People married and joined together because of security, finances and other reasons. Really, they were no different than nations in that regard. And even in these times when people dating and marrying for love was becoming more and more the norm, there was rarely unions taking place across social and class boundaries. People still fell in love across rather than down for the most part.

Was it wrong to think too about what he could get from Prussia as a result of their union? As they got closer, and started to like each other more, it was only natural that the two thought of stuff like that, right? Their union didn't just involve them, but millions of people. He had to know, since Prussia were just a half nation, exactly what did that entail for them in their future?

To be continued...

AN: Thanks everyone for reading and FINALLY A REVIEW haha. thanks. it means a lot. actually the reason i took down this story the first time is because I kept getting a review each chapter about how bad it was kekeke. So I thought I should take it down and reevaluate. which I have done. Anyway... uhm we're reaching almost the point of new material soon. thanks again


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was ice cream. Denmark was pretty damned sure what was in his bowl was ice cream and not spaghetti. But boy did it look like spaghetti. He poked a fake noodle with his eating utensil before glancing back up at his boyfriend across from him who grinned wickedly.

"Isn't it brilliant?" Prussia asked picking up his own spoon and taking a scoop of the confection.

It was ice cream molded to look like spaghetti, drizzled with strawberry sauce and white chocolate "cheese" shavings. Apparently it was a German thing and a must see as it was the first place Prussia dragged them to upon Denmark's arrival in Berlin that afternoon.

Denmark took a bite as well, mentally lamenting the now disfigured pasta but also praising the perfect sweet flavor combination of strawberry and vanilla.

His eyes lit up, "This is good."

"I told you! It's awesome!" Prussia grinned and he began to dig in with gusto.

The pair ate their ice cream in relative silence. Only when Denmark was more than halfway through did he speak again.

"So what do you have planned for our date?"

"Well, I figured you've seen all of the most famous spots in Berlin already so I'd show you some of my regular hangouts. A real German's perspective on the place!" Prussia beamed.

"OK," Denmark nodded. "That sounds fun. And knowing you this means beer too, right?"

"Of course it does! What do I look like? A terrible host?"

They finished their sundaes, Prussia paid, and then they were off to see the town. They rode on the bus with Prussia happily talking about the points of interest as they passed by. They finally arrived at their stop and got off the bus.

The weather was perfect; sunny with a few scattered clouds and a beautiful soft breeze. Denmark indulged in the feeling of the cool wind in his disheveled locks as he followed Prussia into a square. The white haired man had run forward towards a flock of pigeons who were clumped around the fountain causing them to disperse. He turned and waved Denmark over.

"Hey slow poke!" he grinned.

Denmark chuckled but hurried his pace only a little and reached Prussia's side. He let his arm wrap around Prussia's waist and softly tapped his head with his hand.

"So what's this place?"

"This used to be in my part of Berlin. There's a pretty neat old bookstore nearby," Prussia said. "It's super cozy."

"Cozy, huh?" Denmark asked. It wasn't a thing he pegged to be in Prussia's area of interest but he was surprised by his boyfriend regularly so he figured to take it in stride.

"Yeah, and they do book binding too there. The old fashioned way. I have to get a new journal and they make the best ones, good enough for someone as awesome as me. I'll show you."

Denmark let Prussia lead the way by letting go of his waist and instead opting to hold the slighter man's hand. They didn't have much further to go from the little square near the bus stop before they reached a quaint row of shops: a cafe, a crafts store, the aforementioned book store, and a chocolatier. Denmark curiously peaked into the window of each as they passed before Prussia led them into the book store.

Immediately Denmark was hit with the heavy musk of old used books. There was something singular about that smell and it brought Denmark back, way back into the past. He had similar stock piles of old books in his country, and archives in government buildings which were fading and yellowing with time.

He walked with Prussia through the tall shelves of literature, leather bound, hard bound or paperback. His eyes scanned the spines reading the titles, all in German but that was to be expected. Denmark realized he doesn't even remember the last time he read a book in German.

Suddenly Prussia stopped and Denmark nearly walked into his back but caught himself in time. There was a worker stocking some shelves in front of them.

"Hey. Fabian!" Prussia's voice wasn't as loud as usual but it still seemed too loud for a place like this.

"Hey," the clerk replied looking down from where he stood on the step stool at who was apparently a repeat customer. "It's been awhile, huh?"

The man, Fabian, stepped down from his work and shook Prussia's hand and then looked behind him to Denmark, holding a hand out to him as well. Denmark shook it.

"So Gilbert, who is your friend?"

Gilbert. Denmark had a moment of confusion. But it only lasted a quarter of a second before he realized that Gilbert must be the name his boyfriend used among humans. It was cute and he found himself smiling and not wanting to wait to try it out himself.

"Ah, this guy? He's my boyfriend-"

"Mathias Kohler," Denmark smiled letting go of the clerk's hand and saving Prussia the embarrassment of not knowing his boyfriend's name.

Denmark never told Prussia his human name, and he didn't officially have one unlike some nations, he just kind of went with the flow. He let himself be named whatever he felt like at the time. Usually it was Mathias.

"Oh," realization dawned upon Fabian's features. "So this is the hot Danish guy you told me about that works with your little brother."

"Geez, tell all my secrets why don't you," Prussia said with an eye roll but he didn't actually seem annoyed. Prussia grabbed Denmark's arm and pulled him off, "We'll be over here. I'll let you know if I want to buy anything."

"Hot Danish guy, huh?" Denmark said amused. "I see you've been talking about me."

"Shut up, Mathias," huffed Prussia as they stopped in a little corner.

It was decidedly cozy and the couple were standing in front of a shelf of books in the Danish language.

"Wow, I have to say I didn't expect them to have books in my language here," admitted Denmark.

Prussia chuckled, "They only have books in the languages of the awesome people... and Russian for some reason but let's ignore that."

Denmark shook his head. He would never understand Prussia's constant need to put Russia down but it seemed to make the other happy so whatever.

"I should get something so I can get better at Danish!" proposed Prussia.

"You never speak Danish with me. You can get better if you talk to me you know," replied Denmark.

"You'll just laugh and that wouldn't be awesome."

"We're nations so it's OK. You'll get better in no time. I bet you understand everything anyway," Denmark replied switching seamlessly into his native tongue as if to prove his point.

Prussia said nothing and Denmark noticed the far away look Prussia suddenly got in his eye.

"Preussen?" he asked and leaned down a bit.

Denmark placed a chaste kiss on the side of Prussia's lips.

"Don't worry about it," he whispered, switching back to German like they always spoke.

Prussia blushed.

"I'm going to look around but I'm sure you can find something good. Don't worry if you see something you like I'll buy it for you, my treat," beamed the white haired nation and he scurried off leaving a bewildered Denmark behind.

Prussia was a mystery Denmark was still beginning to see only glimpses of. He wondered if it were wrong of him to suggest speaking his language. There was something nice about speaking your native language with your lover. He wouldn't have brought it up however if Prussia hadn't first himself.

Languages were a strange thing for nations. It held a lot of their identity and pride. Willingly speaking another's language showed a level of trust and openness. So often were languages a means to dominate and smother different cultures. Of course in Denmark and Prussia's case it wasn't a matter like that. And Prussia in his history was often a dominate country as was Denmark. But Denmark didn't think it were a matter of pride.

Unless...

The thought of Russia crossed Denmark's mind but he quickly shook his head to dismiss it opting instead to focus on the selection of Danish literature before him. He pulled out a volume and settled into a plush chair in the corner and began to read.

An undetermined amount of time passed in silence with him wrapped up in his book. He didn't notice until the shadow fell over him his boyfriend's return.

"What are you looking at?" Prussia asked.

"Just some old book I haven't seen in years."

"Do you want me to buy it for you? It's no problem. You can put it in my bag," Prussia patted the tote hanging off his shoulder.

"Oh, I..." Denmark hesitated but realized he really wouldn't mind having a copy of it.

He stood and handed it to Prussia and followed his lover to the register. Fabian was there waiting with a leather bound book already in front of him.

"I'm adding this to the order," he said as he handed the tome to the man.

Fabian and Prussia completed their transaction and Prussia placed both objects into his bag.

"Thanks for coming, Gilbert. I hope to see you again, Mathias!" the clerk waved to them as they exited.

"That was nice," smiled Denmark as the door to the shop closed behind them.

"I told you!" beamed Prussia.

"Gilbert, huh? That's really cute. Just like you," Denmark nudged Prussia's shoulders.

"Mathias is too," said Prussia. "Thanks for chiming in there. It would have been weird if I didn't even know your name."

"And apparently you've been talking about me, huh? Your brother's hot Danish colleague?" Denmark wiggled his eyebrows.

Prussia nudged Denmark this time, "Yeah, so what? I'm excited to have you as my boyfriend."

"I'm glad," Denmark said.

He reached out and Prussia grabbed his hand. It was really nice, Denmark had to admit, walking through town hand in hand with his boyfriend. Prussia was onto something when he suggested dating not primarily as nations but as people. As nations dating was more politics than anything else usually. Of course there were quiet moments such as what was transpiring but it was a rarity. Denmark felt privileged to be able to experience what the humans felt with their lover.

"Thanks for taking me out here. I really never got to just take it easy and enjoy Berlin like a local before," he spoke breaking the silence that lapsed as they ventured down the city block.

"It's about time you brought yourself here. I like visiting you in Copenhagen but I wanna show off a little too, you know."

"Of course."

"Besides, you haven't experienced the true Berlin yet. We have yet to get beer after all."

"Oh yeah!" Denmark perked up.

"But first we're having dinner with West. We'll go out after that," informed Prussia.

Denmark nodded and checked his watch.

"Should we head back then to your place?" he asked.

"Yeah let's go," said Prussia and he pulled him to the bus stop.

-to be continued-

AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews! They really mean a lot. I know then I made the right decision to continue this story.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The aroma coming from the kitchen hit Denmark as soon as he and his boyfriend entered the house Prussia shared with his youngest brother. It was decidedly not German however and it took only a second for him to know why as a happy bubbly North Italy skipped towards the door to greet them.

"Hi Denmark! Hi Prussia! Welcome home!" the nation said cheerfully kissing Prussia's cheeks in greeting.

Denmark leaned down so the same could be done to him.

"Hey I didn't know you'd be here kiddo," Prussia said ruffling the Italian's head.

"Ve, Fratello and I came by to visit Germany and he said he was cooking dinner for you all! Of course I offered to help."

"Damn it, Veneziano. Don't leave me here alone with this Potato headed bastard," came South Italy's cursing from the kitchen.

"Yes big brother!" Italy went back into the kitchen.

Prussia chuckled and followed North Italy and Denmark tagged along as well.

"West, nobody said you could cheat by inviting this guy over," Prussia teased Germany as he slapped his back.

"I wasn't cheating. He just showed up," Germany said. He then looked at Denmark, "Hey. I hope he isn't torturing you too much."

"He loves it," Prussia said sticking out his tongue before Denmark could respond.

Germany only smiled slightly and shook his head, "Well dinner will be up shortly. I'll call you when it is."

"Really? We can't help?" asked Prussia.

"We already have more than enough hands without you two messing shit up!" Romano cut in. "Now go!"

Prussia laughed as South Italy pushed him out and Denmark followed.

"Stay out until we call you!" Romano glared and waited for the two to retreat down the hall before he went back to the kitchen.

"I thought South Italy hated your brother," mused Denmark as he followed Prussia to his bedroom.

"Ah, yeah but I suppose it's a 'If you can't beat em join em' kind of relationship," explained Prussia.

They reached the room and Prussia closed the door behind them upon entering. Denmark was spending the night there and his things had already been dropped off earlier in the day. That said, it was his first time actually hanging out in Prussia's room and he didn't know what exactly was off limits or not. He stood around awkwardly as Prussia sat on the bed and began untying his bootlaces.

The room was tidy and sterile though definitely lived in. The desk had model Trabant and Sachsenring cars on it and a lamp as well as a stack of assorted magazines and a basket of mail. There was a journal similar to the one Prussia had bought earlier as well as a fountain pen situated in the middle. The bookshelf was organized as well with an entire shelf dedicated to what looked like more journals and an impressive collection of books on a variety of subjects in as many languages. An oak bureau was also in the room and a chest that Denmark assumed to both contain clothes. The bed had a stand on one side which sat a laptop computer and alarm clock. The walls were bare but for a line of 5 hooks, one empty, one held Denmark's bag, and the other two bore military style hats.

"Are you just going to stand there like an idiot?"

Prussia's voice rang through the air returning Denmark's attention to him. He was patting the spot beside him on the bed.

Denmark crossed the room, sat on the bed and began to unlace his own shoes. Prussia looked through his bag and plopped the Danish book into Denmark's lap.

"Thanks," Denmark said.

"No problem," came Prussia's reply as he took his new journal and set it on the shelf beside the others like it.

"You have a lot of notebooks," noted Denmark.

"They're not just notebooks! They're my awesome diary!"

"Oh yeah, I've heard of your diary. You know it's kind of infamous among the other nations."

"As it should be," Prussia said returning to his side. "And it's the most accurate recording of history since the dawn of time, I guarantee it!"

"I doubt that," chuckled Denmark.

"It is!" insisted Prussia. "Do you want to read what I wrote about you?"

"Uhm, sure? Is it a lot?" replied the Dane, curiosity piqued.

"Well, yeah. You're kind of the most awesome person in my life right now," Prussia said.

He leaped up to retrieve the journal from his desk and returned again plopping it into Denmark's hands. Denmark opened to a random page and began to read out loud.

" _Today was awesome! Specs came over again and we had a battle_."

"Oh yeah I remember that day!" interrupted Prussia.

" _I beat him so bad that he ran off crying_." Denmark paused. "You beat up Austria? That's a bit-"

"It was a music battle," clarified Prussia.

"I still think I need a second opinion," admitted Denmark.

He was doubting the journalistic integrity of Prussia's diary already. He flipped a few pages and started reading once more.

" _Today was awesome. Austria came by to do his laundry today at our house_ \- He doesn't do laundry at his own place?"

"He's too much of a cheap ass."

" _He also did my laundry with his and mended a hole in my t-shirt_."

Denmark turned the pages again and kept going and stopped when he caught a glimpse of his name.

" _I am back from Denmark. Copenhagen is growing on me. Not as awesome as it could be but it's getting there._ Hey! You said you like it there. Besides, you come over all of the time."

"I do like it," Prussia said.

Denmark continued, " _But anywhere is OK as long as Denmark is with me. It doesn't have to be Copenhagen. I wouldn't mind seeing all of his country again soon. I wasn't completely sure if Denmark was going to be awesome enough to hang with me all of the time or if I was right to pursue a relationship again. But I don't regret this._ "

Denmark stopped reading out loud though there was more and he looked at Prussia and noticed that his pale skin had a tinge of pink blossoming on the cheeks.

"Go on, keep reading," Prussia said, voice low.

" _I don't know what this is or why I had to wait so long to feel it. Love is so weird. When I tried so hard it was out of my grasp. But now, somehow instead of chasing after it I feel like I don't have to think about ot. I just want to be with him. Maybe this is the way it was always supposed to be_. _This isn't like the other times, this one feels so refreshing and good. I wonder if one day it'll all come crashing down on me._ "

Denmark didn't continue. A lump was beginning to form in his throat.

" _At least that's what always happens with good things_ ," Prussia finished for him.

"Prussia..." began Denmark. He closed the journal and set it behind him and turned to face his boyfriend..

"I didn't know you'd turn to that page," Prussia admitted. "But I mean every word of it, you know."

It felt sincere. Denmark didn't have any doubts if it were true. The problem was he didn't know why Prussia seemed so troubled by it.

"It's my first time being with someone like this," Prussia said. "You know, being with someone and knowing that there are no ulterior motives, that nobody is hoping secretly for something to gain."

"I don't think that's how it was? I mean sure, back then, even with me and Norge it was political. But to want to work so closely, to become like one nation with someone, that kind of feeling doesn't come lightly, you know. The feelings exist even in that kind of arrangement."

"I was a lot more selfish than that," admitted Prussia grimly.

"Why do you say that?"

Prussia didn't answer.

Denmark frowned. Prussia had baggage. That much was obvious since the beginning of their relationship and yet the Northern nation felt he was not even a single step closer to figuring out exactly what it was that was bothering his lover. He had trust issues, that much was apparent. But why and how did they form?

"You're not selfish. It's rare to see a nation do some of the things you've done. You raised your little brother to be a strong nation for one. Not many Empires are willing to do that."

Prussia snorted but said nothing.

"I like you a lot and I really like being with you too," Denmark said, trying somehow to show the reciprocation of feelings. "And if it makes you feel any better I promise not to annex you."

That definitely wasn't what Prussia expected to hear. He hopped up from the bed and stood in front of Denmark.

"Yeah? I'd like to see you even try!"

Denmark reached over and pulled Prussia towards him by the waist and fell backwards against the mattress. Denmark guided Prussia's body onto him making sure to coax his legs open so that he'd straddle him. He grinned up at Prussia who was now looming over him and reached up to stroke some of the white hairs back.

Prussia grabbed Denmark's hand before he could pull back and raised it to his lips kissing it. His eyes fluttered closed as a little of his pink tongue darted out to wet Denmark's knuckles. He opened his eyes again.

Dropping Denmark's hand and then letting his body fall against his boyfriend's bulky frame Prussia pressed small kisses to his neck and breathed softly into his ear. There was something in the way that Prussia moved against him. Something that felt restrained and taunt, tense to the point of snapping.

"I never promised not to seize your vital regions," Denmark breathed when Prussia pulled back.

Prussia laughed huskily and leaned down to give Denmark a closed mouth kiss before whispering soft words against his lips.

"Maybe I wouldn't mind it so much since it's you."

-to be continued-

Thanks for everyone for reading! Also thanks for reviewing


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dinner was amazing and bar hopping in Berlin on a weeknight was a great way to end the day. Germany and the two Italian brothers tagged along with Prussia and Denmark in the beginning but by the 3rd bar the two love birds managed to ditch the trio and go off on their own. The third place they went was familiar to the Dane. He'd been there before and even sat in the same exact seat. It was the bar Prussia had taken them when he'd asked to date.

He nursed a beer contentedly and Prussia did as well. Instead of sitting across from each other they were squeezed together side by side in the booth. They held hands under the table and Prussia's shoulder was pressed tightly against Denmark. It was nice. The lighting was low giving the place a rustic feel and the patrons too were talking to each other in quiet voices giving the background a nice soothing hum.

"You know what would be awesome?" Prussia asked as he wiped a bead of condensation from the side of his glass.

"What?"

"You have to guess."

"Oh..." Denmark was drawing a blank but he tried. "If frogs were as big as houses?"

"What? No," Prussia lifted the head that was on Denmark's shoulder to give him a strange stare.

"Yeah it would. Then we could ride them."

"I guess," Prussia said. "But that wasn't what I was thinking."

"OK, let me try again."

Prussia settled back against Denmark once more, "Sure whatever."

Denmark thought for a moment before speaking once more.

"I got it this time! It'd be awesome if we could get unlimited free beer at bars on our land."

There was a pause before Prussia shifted again to glance at him.

"OK, yeah that would be pretty dang awesome. But it wasn't what I was thinking."

"Fine, what were you thinking then?"

"It'd be awesome if we went on a trip together!"

"Oh," and then there was a pause. Denmark continued, "Didn't we already do that? We went to Latvia, remember."

"That doesn't count. It was a world meeting. I mean a real vacation. We pick a place, rent a place, or stay with a friend it doesn't matter, and just go around and see shit and enjoy ourselves."

"Wow, I honestly can't remember if I actually ever done that before. And I mean not to a Nordic country or as a guest of some nation for some political thing."

"Exactly," Prussia said. "I have done it a few times now that I'm not a nation anymore. I mean before that no, it was always business or something. You won't believe the stuff you learn when you just go out to visit someone."

"Like who?" Denmark was curious.

"Well, like Japan. Also Argentina." and then as an after thought. "And Canada."

"Who?"

"America's brother. The one up north."

Denmark was drawing a blank.

"OK. If we plan a trip to a country won't we have to tell them about it?"

"Naturally. We don't want them to get the wrong idea. We're not there to attack."

"Yeah," Denmark agreed.

"Plus, we might get some special hospitality from the host nation," Prussia said.

Suddenly Denmark started thinking of all the places he never really been to other than for meetings of some sort that he'd like to try. Most of them were warm equatorial places much different from his own kingdom. The thought of riding on a boat down a floating market in Thailand or diving in the warm waters of the Cayman Islands intrigued him. It would be cool to see how his fellow nations really lived.

"What about somewhere near the equator?"

Prussia shuddered, "I've got sun burn just thinking about it."

"Aw, just bring lots of sunscreen."

"I see you've warmed up to the idea pretty quickly."

"Well, you usually do have pretty good ideas. I admit it."

Prussia downed the last of his beer and then set it down on the table. "Did you want another beer or should we head back to my place?"

"One for the road?"

"Sure."

They acquired two more beers and returned to their comfortable position. Denmark stroked Prussia's knuckles with his thumb.

"I can't believe this is where it all started," he remarked.

"What?" Prussia looked around. "Oh, you mean us. Yeah, how about that?"

"I gotta admit that's another one of your good ideas. You and me, who would have known we'd have been so good together. Maybe we should have done this earlier."

Prussia through his head back and laughed, looking up at Denmark with shining red eyes.

"Is that the beer speaking?"

"No, I mean it. I feel so comfortable with you," replied Denmark.

Prussia shook his head and moved so that he could wrap both arms around Denmark's middle.

"Think of all the damage we could have done if this only happened a few centuries earlier," something wicked flashed in those ruby eyes.

"The rest of Europe is probably better off with us getting together now," agreed Denmark "If Lithuania knew that he'd gotten off easy maybe he could find it in his heart to forgive you."

That really got Prussia going. He threw his head back in a fit of laughter.

"Speaking of Lithuania," Prussia said. "Whatever happened to that party Poland invited us to like a month ago?"

"It wasn't a month. The world meeting was like a week ago."

"Do you still have the invitation?"

"It might be in my bag back at your place," mused Denmark. "I'll check when we get back. But... are you sure you want to go?"

"What? And miss a chance to torture Lithuania, Hungary and Austria all in one place? Never!"

"But.. well...," Denmark didn't know how to proceed.

"No buts! If it's Poland's party those three nerds will definitely be there."

"But you know... Russia might come too."

"So what," Prussia said. "Let him come. I'm there with you. In fact, let's make a vacation out of it."

"Poland wasn't quite what I had in mind when you said we could go on a trip. I was hoping to avoid Europe in general."

"True. Poland is so been there done that," Prussia agreed with a sigh. "Anyway we have plenty of time to think about where to go."

Prussia took a final long drink of his beverage and set down his empty tankard beside Denmark's on the table.

"Ready to go?" asked Denmark shifting and gathering his jacket.

"Yeah, but I have to piss first, kesesese," Prussia replied moving to stand.

He was a bit wobbly and Denmark grabbed his elbow to steady him.

"Careful now," he said and stood as well.

"I'm OK," Prussia said pulling away and doing a pirouette to show how nimble he was.

And he was too. Denmark was impressed. They had drank quite a bit that evening and even he was feeling tipsy. He decided he probably needed a bit of air and so went to wait for his boyfriend outside of the bar. The night air was cool and he wondered if they were planning to walk back or not.

He came to the conclusion that he wouldn't really mind if they did. He couldn't remember how far Germany's place was from where they were but he and Prussia were pretty fast walkers when they wanted to be.

A string of curses reached Denmark's ear as the door swung open. Denmark turned and out stumbled Prussia as the bartender yelled out after him to watch his step.

The door slammed shut and Prussia quickly spotted Denmark and waved.

"How many did we have again?" Prussia asked.

"I wasn't keeping count," Denmark replied.

Prussia ran his fingers through his pale hair, "If we were humans we'd probably be dead right now."

"Good thing we're not human," countered the Dane. "But hey, I feel fine. Maybe you just can't keep up with me."

Prussia bristled at that, "Hey, I have amazing tolerance! Nobody told you to be built like a brick house!"

Denmark chuckled and swung his arm over Prussia's shoulders.

"Come on let's go," he said and pulled Prussia down the road.

"My place is this way," Prussia corrected turning them to head in the opposite direction.

From that point they walked in silence in the quiet night. The further they got from the bar the more seldom it was to see any signs of life. Rare was there a passing car or the bark of a dog. The only sound was that of their footsteps against the pavement.

Prussia wasn't usually a quiet drunk. He wasn't too obnoxious when drunk, provided as that was his default state. However he certainly wasn't usually quiet either.

"What are you thinking of?" Denmark asked giving his boyfriend a little shove.

"Nothing really," Prussia remarked keeping his balance. "Just a silly thing."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Promise not to laugh."

"I won't," promised Denmark.

"Well, for one, why the heck are you so big?"

Denmark bit his lip to keep from laughing but of course that didn't stop the tremors from running through his body. Prussia pulled away slightly and pouted.

"You promised not to laugh."

"I'm not laughing," Denmark said, though a giggle spilled out as he said that.

"Whatever! It's not funny. It's true! Why are you so big? Your landmass isn't so big. What makes a country big?"

Denmark shrugged, "I used to be pretty big. Besides, maybe it's not just our landmass but our influence or whatever."

Prussia looked unconvinced.

"Explain China!"

"You're drunk," dismissed Denmark.

"I'm drunk but that doesn't explain why you're big but China's not."

"Well aren't we kind of like a representative of our people?" tried Denmark. "I guess I just look like a Danish guy."

"Oh," assented Prussia.

Of course he was only appeased for all of two seconds.

"But wait! My people never look like me."

"That's because you're special," Denmark replied not missing a beat.

"Bah! Just admit it. You don't know why we look the way we do."

"Why would you expect me to?" asked Denmark.

"It's just not fair! I was so strong and powerful. My empire was huge!"

Denmark shook his head, "Why do you suddenly want to be big?"

Prussia took a few steps in front of Denmark then turned puffing his chest out.

"I just think that my outside should match my inside. Do you really think my little bro turned out such a bastion of manly awesome for no reason? It's all thanks to me," Prussia hit his chest with a hand.

"Yeah definitely you. No thanks to your other brothers," Denmark smirked.

"I was the most influential, OK Anyway it doesn't matter. All I know is that if I were bigger I could drink you under the table!"

"Ahhh, so that's what this is about," chuckled Denmark.

Only their voices were heard in the street. The house was just as silent as they approached. Germany's place was actually pretty close to the bar Prussia chose. He probably frequented it for just that reason.

"Shh, I bet Germany's asleep so we should be more quiet," warned Prussia.

"You were the one talking!"

"Shh!" Prussia hit him in the chest as they got to the door.

Making as little noise as possible the two made their way into the darkened house and to Prussia's bedroom. After switching on the lights Prussia made his way to the bed and began taking off his shoes.

"You can shower first since you're the guest."

"Even though I'm your boyfriend I'm still a guest?"

"You're a guest until you stay over 3 times," joked Prussia.

Denmark went to his bag to get his stuff out so he could shower when he noticed in the front pocket was the invitation they were talking about earlier.

"I found Poland's invite!" he said taking out the paper of interest.

Prussia hopped up and snatched it from his hands before returning to the bed. He opened the seal and pulled out the card and spilling glitter onto his pants.

"Fucking Poland!" Prussia cursed.

"What does it say?"

Denmark joined him on the bed and leaned into him to peer over his shoulder.

"It says it's a birthday party," said Prussia.

"For Poland?" asked Denmark.

"I guess... yeah it's about that time of year again. Wow! I actually got invited to Poland's birthday! You come with perks, Jailbird," Prussia cackled.

"Your brother is asleep," reminded Denmark.

Prussia lowered his volume," Let's go. It's in a week. What better present is there than the awesome me!"

"If you say so," yawned Denmark flopping onto his back.

"You're sleeping?" Prussia asked lowering the invite.

Denmark shook his had and let his eyes close.

"Just resting my eyes," he said.

Prussia rolled his eyes and balanced the invitation on top of Denmark's nose and reclined as well beside him. Maybe he should rest his eyes too for a bit. That sounded like a good idea but he knew he'd better shower while he could.

He went into the bathroom and started the water. He was the type to hop directly into the shower, not caring that it first came out cold before warming into a suitable temperature. He stood under the frigid spray until it heated and turned his pale skin a hot pink.

As he washed his hair and closed his eyes he thought of the day and how nice it had been. He was grateful not just for the company but for the validation he'd been getting recently because of it. Was it wrong to use a person to feel alive again? Getting invited to Poland's birthday was just another beautiful development in his life. He had been starved for the attention. It had been far too long since a nation outside of his immediate circle of friends acknowledged him long enough to invite him to anything. And why should they? He was a nobody after all.

And yet to Denmark he didn't know how to say thank you except with words. He had nothing else he could give.

-to be continued-

AN: many thanks for the kind reviews and readers! They are super appreciated


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

National and foundation days did not denote a birthday. Nations didn't have birthdays. They weren't born the way humans were and didn't track time on the same scale. Because of this it was rare that any nation actually celebrated their birthday with a party. Poland, being the type of guy he was, was one of the few who did on a date, Prussia assumed, was arbitrary.

It was the first time in years he would be going and the first time in history he was actually invited. Usually he just crashed it but didn't even work up the energy for that in a while. This time though he had an impression to make, more so than usual.

Was it wrong to be so self conscious? Because they all were though they loathed to admit it. He wanted to show that he was OK, that he didn't need their sympathy. Being a landless nation, was that really so bad? He didn't have to worry about some of the things they did and he could just live and be. It was great and he'd show them.

The best way to do that was to show up happy and healthy, as energetic as he always was. He wouldn't gloat about it, not intentionally of course, and he'd bring the best present of them all. It'd be awesome. The problem was coming up with the appropriate gift for to occasion. It had been years since he'd actually spoken to Poland. They didn't have the best past in the world, but really who in Europe did.

Get over it.

He knew Poland liked horses, of course that wouldn't change. It couldn't. Or else Poland couldn't be Poland. Poland was always strange. Even when they were young he had a resilience that even Prussia had to admire. He was aptly described as a phoenix: Poland, the nation with hair golden as the straw in a field and eyes green like a dewy spring.

Prussia had grown not from a people but out of a desire for control. He was born to conquer and to fight in the name of God. His eyes were swirls of shimmering blood and his hair was white like bone and sinew. How fitting would it be that of his contemporaries it was he who should be dying first. Humankind no longer had the need for an aggressor like him, they'd distanced themselves from both war and religion, and had wizened up beyond that. The people didn't want to be represented by someone like him any longer. Even in his final days when he watched and stopped his people from crossing over to all that his younger brother had to offer, he knew. It wasn't the allies who truly killed him but rather it was time.

He was outdated and refused to grow, obsolete.

He followed Russia eastward towards what was supposed to be death with his head high and hands bound. He bared his teeth and pretended he had a smile on his face due to smugness rather than a grimace from the bite of the cuffs.

Betrayal wasn't what his aim was when he was dissolved after the war and denied the name Prussia. He took the punishment that came. He thought he would disappear completely . His people had long fled his historic capitol after all. Brandenburg and Saxony stood by his side when none of the other satellite nations and others couldn't even bare to look at him afraid to look too closely at a nation who was set to wilt away before their eyes.

When he didn't perhaps it was just as much a surprise to everyone else as it was to himself. In time Russia came with a proposition to make a new name for himself, to reinvent the awesomeness that was him. There had only been one condition to retaining the land that would become the German Democratic Republic: Konigsburg.

In hindsight Prussia could only see what he did as a sign of his desperation. Nations didn't usually bargain with their capitols. Even Lithuania had contested what he thought was rightfully his and yet all Prussia could see was land and the potential for once again acquiring power. The arrangement with Konigsburg wasn't permanent he convinced himself despite Brandenburg's warnings and he was happy to see the navy ships once again in its harbor. He was winning because he had people and he had a military. It was what he told himself he wanted. He abandoned the God he once devoted his life to in the pursuit of such glories and Russia gave it to him as if he were feeding Prussia seed from the palm of his hand.

But that was all irrelevant.

Prussia was mortified with the way his mind deviated from the topic at hand. Poland's party. Poland's present. That was all that he should think about. It wasn't the time for an existential crisis. Things were beautiful. Things were looking up.

Leaving the shower and returning to his room helped dispel the gloom. How could he remain down when he was greeted with the sight of his boyfriend sleeping soundly in the middle of his bed? Prussia switched off the lights and joined Denmark there. He didn't bother to be shy about cuddling up to his side. Denmark knew that's how he liked to sleep.

Having that big warm bulk beside him was comforting and he closed his eyes and took in that distinct scent that was rapidly becoming his favorite. He wiggled his way under the blanket and Denmark stirred as well sleepily getting under as well. Denmark was back to sleep again and Prussia pulled the blanket over his shoulders before scooting closely.

Prussia had to wonder, did Denmark know how much his presence meant to him. Not just as a lover but as a friend. It was nice. Lately his circle of acquaintances had grown so small and he began to feel the nagging doubt that his presence was even appreciated. He didn't miss the gratitude towards Denmark sparkling in Germany's blue eyes, it only added fuel to his theory. He was wasting away and Germany could no longer bare to look at it. He wasn't the brother anymore that Germany had been so proud of. That was probably what hurt the most.

Brandenburg and the others let themselves wander off on their lands like vagrants, some took up quiet residences in little country houses. Slowly their presence would fade but still Prussia could feel them all even in the dark of the night. Prussia wondered if he should envy them their slow but steady retirement. He didn't have a land to roam and he ignored the dull ache in his heart urging him to go east.

There was nothing there.

-to be continued-

AN- sorry for the angst haha it had to be done before the party though lol. thanks for reading. please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"West!"

Prussia's loud voice was booming as he flung himself at his brother from behind. Germany was seated at his desk working on his computer when he was attacked.

"Brother what are you doing?" Germany asked, trying to shrug the older male off.

Prussia didn't bother answering the question instead postulating one of his own.

"Guess who's going to Poland's birthday party?"

Germany frowned and finally managed to get Prussia off of him by way of a well placed elbow into his rib cage. He knew his brother well enough to attempt a fair guess.

"Denmark. And you're his plus one?"

Prussia laughed still holding his side where he'd been hit.

"Close. We were both invited as a couple!"

"As a couple? Poland actually invited you?"

He turned in this chair to fully regard his older brother who was nodding and grinning madly with his hands resting at his hips and chest puffed out proudly. It was childishly endearing for Prussia to be excited about something like that and Germany managed a smile.

"So are you going?"

"Of course I am!" Prussia said moving to the opposite end of the study and plopping down on the armchair there. "It's been a while since I've attended one of these shindigs."

And a longer while since he'd last been invited to any nation event anywhere. Prussia and Germany both knew that and the younger of the pair was wondering if he should point it out, or if that was a blow too low to make to someone so happy.

And yet it was a good thing that Prussia was here, that he'd come to him. Germany had been wanting to talk to him but didn't quite know how to go about breaching the subject. Things had been happening, events of some importance involving his boss, and he had to figure away to segue it into their conversation. He continued on with the conversation setting aside his previous work.

"Poland though...," mused Germany aloud. "Are you sure you want to go?"

Prussia shrugged. The happy air around the white haired nation was beginning to crack but his smile remained in place by sheer will. Poland and Prussia had a long history. Perhaps Prussia should be happy that Poland didn't hold grudges as badly as others.

Prussia seemed to be able to read where his little brother's mind was going and the smile on his face became more strained.

"Of course I want to go! Because..."

But he stopped himself despite Germany being perhaps the one person who knew him the most out of everyone in the world. He was happy because they noticed him. He was invited because he was no longer a memory. Germany need not hear that even if he tacitly knew.

"Because it's gonna be awesome! And it doesn't matter if it's in Poland or not. I went to the conference in Latvia, didn't I?"

Germany continued voice level though the words harsh, "But Latvia doesn't have your land."

It was hard to determine exactly what Prussia valued sometimes and how much of what life dealt him did he accept as fair. He knew Prussia enough to know that it stung to watch and feel the reworking of eastern Europe and the alienating of you from that map that you for so long possessed a huge part of. From the Baltic Sea and spreading south and westward the mighty Prussia was now just a memory becoming more distant with each day.

But Germany knew even if they never explicitly discussed it that Prussia resented Russia and Poland both for taking his lands after his dissolution. Germany didn't think he'd be a better man either had it been him.

Perhaps it was time they started talking about it.

The way Prussia pointedly looked away and slouched in his seat looking bored was a sign of his discomfort.

"It's not my land anymore, and it wasn't my land from the beginning, was it? Prussia wasn't even my name."

"Then why are you so afraid to let go of it?" Germany asked.

"Of what?"

"The name."

Prussia's red eyes moved back meeting Germany's stern blue ones before shifting away. A huff of air left him as he shifted in his seat and crossed his arms. He looked over at Germany again only to see his brother had yet to look away. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back opening them again to gaze at the ceiling.

"I like this name."

He sat up further in his seat and lowered his head to regard his younger brother again.

"Why are we even talking about this?"

Germany sighed and shook his head at the way his brother attempted to change the subject and turned again to look at his computer.

"I mean, I was just telling you I was going to a party and now this," Prussia said using his hands to gesture wildly.

"Well, yeah you're going to a party and interacting with other nations. You're dating another nation. It's kind of important now that we don't cover up and conceal what's really going on here."

"What do you mean?"

Germany looked towards his brother again and the look was so grave that Prussia knew the next words couldn't be good.

"You don't think you can keep pretending you're East Germany forever do you?"

Prussia's stomach twisted and he wanted to stand but he couldn't. He was rooted to the chair by his abject mortification and Germany had to look away. He couldn't bare the sight of it. Prussia watched the Adam's apple in Germany's neck move as he swallowed and steadied his nerves. He was feeling emotional, Prussia could tell, and he never taught Germany how to deal with his emotions. He didn't know how to himself.

Finally Germany spoke though his voice shook.

"When you came back all those years ago you said it yourself, right. You're not supposed to be here."

"Why are we even talking about this? Didn't we agree not to talk about it. As long as I'm here I belong here, right? That's what we agreed and-"

"Brother, stop," Germany interrupted. "That's not what we said. You know why you're here and you know where you're supposed to be."

Prussia pursed his lips.

"Do you still dream in Russian at night?"

That did it. Prussia was livid. He stood with fists balled and red eyes watering in his rage. He was in control and he knew how to stay that way. He prided himself on it. He always kept on the offense. The defense, though necessary, was always just plan C. And yet he wasn't prepared for this onslaught. He was caught unawares and he didn't even understand where Germany was trying to take this. He felt a headache coming on but he didn't want to appear weak.

The last thing he wanted was to appear weak. He had to keep the illusion of his strength to the end, though whenever that was he didn't know. It wasn't in sight. All he could see was endless days and feel that dreadful pull to the east. It killed him and he didn't like the thought of it. He wanted to remain where he was.

"Why are you doing this?" Prussia growled palm pressed harshly against his forehead.

He breathed deeply trying not to let his anger take over him. Being overemotional would only hurt his case. He had to think clearly.

He dropped his hand and looked again at Germany's face.

"We said we wouldn't worry about it."

"We weren't going to but things have changed."

"Like what?" Prussia hissed.

"Sit down."

Prussia refused.

"Brother..."

With a sigh Prussia sat again. His heart rate was up. The pounding was loud in his ears.

"Because you're dating Denmark. I've wanted to talk to you about it before you even came in here but I wasn't sure how to approach the subject."

Germany paused as if to make sure Prussia was listening. Content that he was he continued.

"Denmark's boss approached my boss. He was ecstatic. He told her how glad he was to know that Denmark and I were dating. He couldn't wait to work more closely with us, have a nice friendly family dinner with us. She came to me confused, wanted to know why I hadn't let her know I was dating anyone."

"Well then set her straight. Tell her Denmark's dating your awesome bro and not you."

"I did. I told her it was you and there lies the problem. When she tells Denmark's boss they're going to expect something. An explanation. If you're the eastern part of Germany then they are owed something because of your relationship just as you're owed something from them."

"But we're not dating as nations," remarked Prussia.

"Are you sure Denmark knows that?"

"Of course he does. We said it from the beginning."

Germany shook his had, "Brother, you know that isn't true. You're the one who taught me, nations don't just date as people. You know that. You knew it all along and you reaped the benefits. The other nations are talking about Prussia again, they invited you to a party, you attended a world meeting and people cared."

Prussia glowered displeased at having been caught in his lie.

"But Prussia doesn't exist anymore and there's no such thing as East Germany. How long do you think you could keep it up before he'll want something back?"

Mind running a mile a minute, Prussia thought. He stared forward at his brother without really seeing him as his mind went over exactly what it was he was hearing. Germany knew, of course he knew. If anyone knew of his intentions it'd be him or Brandenburg. They knew him the best and they knew how selfish he could be if he really wanted to.

But that didn't diminish the validity of his feelings did it? Because he liked Denmark, he did. They matched well and his life was awesome, well more awesome, with the Nordic in it. He chose wisely this time and he wasn't going to give it up. He wouldn't be burned.

"I'm not breaking up with Denmark if that's what you want me to do," Prussia finally said.

"I'm not asking you to do that," Germany said. "I never was and I wouldn't. I see how much he likes you and I think he deserves to know the truth about who you are as does his boss. If you continue down this path they all do."

Prussia stood making his way towards the door. Of course he knew that Germany was right but he hated to hear it. It wasn't part of the plan, at least not at this stage. Denmark liked him but did he like him enough to stay? Did he like him enough stay without the promise of increased diplomatic ties, trade deals and increased tourism? Would Denmark accept knowing there was no land for him to marry into or alliances to be had in the places he expected them to be?

It was too soon for Denmark to agree to any of that and until Prussia could be sure he wouldn't say a thing. He didn't want to spoil a good thing and he was going to that damned party.

"Brother wait!" Germany called after him but Prussia didn't stop again.

He went up to his room slamming the door behind him and marching towards his desk. He sat in his seat and laid his head down on the cool leather of his journal. He didn't have to hear anything else Germany had to say. He was speaking to an audience who already knew everything being said. Of course Prussia was well aware of the consequences. He lived everyday in the consequences of his past decisions. His entire existence was a consequence of those choices.

He was happy and it didn't matter the expense of it. He'd pay it when the time came.

Without thinking his pale fingers stretched out touching one of the tiny model cars on his desk. Red eyes watched as tiny wheels turned backward and forward as he moved the vehicle. Memories came to him like a a warm pool, bittersweet years of the 20th century spread and warmed him. Riding with the wind in his hair with Russia beside him felt like an eternity ago but he could still remember the feelings he had when behind the drivers seat. He recalled in vivid detail how proud he was to show it off, the tight turns on the road bumpy from disrepair, and the surprised gasp issuing from Russia's mouth after a particularly tricky maneuver. He was in control and it was awesome.

A sad small smile crossed his features that failed to reach his eyes.

-to be continued

AN: I am unsure but... I don't think they're OOC. I feel like Germany and Prussia are close enough that they can have this kind of conversation. But... I dunno! I'm not an expert. anyway so after much hinting throughout the fic finally the actual reason behind Prussia getting a bf is revealed. This was always the reason that was planned from the beginning. The reason why he chose Denmark specifically though is because he thinks he's hot. lol! SO what do you think? Also I already have it planned what Prussia is too.

thanks for reading and please review! they're lovely and you're lovely.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Without calling to let his boyfriend know he was there Denmark went ahead and knocked loudly on the door. He waited only a few seconds before knocking again. The door opened revealing the stern face of his boyfriend's younger brother.

"Yo, Germany. What's up?" Denmark asked waving a single hand. "Gilbert home?"

If Germany was surprised by the use of Prussia's human alias he didn't show it.

"Yes, come in."

Germany stepped aside and let Denmark enter.

"Sorry about the mix up with my boss," Denmark said as he came in. "I should have clarified which Germany I meant. I don't think any of the other nation's current bosses have actually met your brother."

Germany closed the door behind Denmark.

"Ah," he fumbled a bit with his words. "Yes, I don't think they have. He's not really-"

Really, what? Germany clamped his mouth shut unsure how to proceed. Thankfully that was when Prussia decided to show up, shrugging his leather jacket over his shoulders.

"Hey, Jailbird. You're early."

Germany glanced away as the two older nations greeted each other with a quick kiss. When he turned back again Denmark had his arm over Prussia's shoulders.

"I couldn't wait to see you," Denmark said, grin still in place.

"Aw," Prussia smacked Denmark's chest. "I missed ya too. I'll send more dick pics to hold you over next time."

"Brother!" Germany gasped.

The pair of lovers only laughed, in Prussia's case cackled, making Germany blush a bit.

"S,so, you're going to Poland's party?" Germany tried to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, you ready to go?" Denmark asked, looking down at his boyfriend.

Prussia nodded, "Yeah, sure thing. Let me just get my bags."

He went into the living area to fetch his things leaving Germany and Denmark standing in front of the door again. They lapsed into a moment of silence until Prussia returned with a tote and a gift bag.

"I got it," he said. "Finding Poland a present was a bitch!"

"Thank goodness you got him something. I'll put my name on it too if that's OK with you. I forgot," Denmark said.

"Yeah right! I'm getting all the credit for this, baby!" Prussia stuck out his tongue. "Let's go"

He tugged at Denmark's sleeve and opened the door.

"Stay safe," Germany said stepping aside. "And call when you get there."

"Bye."

"Thanks, Germany."

The two walked to where Denmark parked the car and Prussia hopped into the passenger side. Without looking he threw his bags into the backseat which was answered with a yelp. He twisted to look and was met with blue eyes and bushy brows.

"Sealand?"

"Watch where you're throwing things," the micro-nation complained in English and rearranging Prussia's things beside him. "What's in here?"

"It's Poland's birthday present," replied Prussia.

That was when Denmark entered in the driver's side.

"Yo, what's this twerp doing here?" Prussia gestured with his thumb towards the back.

"Hey!"

"Right, I forgot this weekend Sealand was coming over. I'm kind of double booked. Hence why I couldn't find time to get Poland a present."

"Pssh," Prussia put on his seat belt. "Whatever, you're still not taking credit for mine."

"I'm not a twerp," Sealand stuck his head between Denmark and Prussia's seat.

"Sealand, sit back, I'm starting the car. Put on your seat belt."

Sealand did as told.

"Well, I guess it's not all bad. The kid's OK," Prussia shrugged getting comfortable as Denmark pulled off.

"He doesn't need that much supervision. I mean he's still little but he has probably as much maturity as America, sad to say. We'll have time together don't worry."

Denmark gave Prussia's thigh a quick squeeze before moving his hand back to the gear shift.

"Besides Latvia will be there!" beamed Sealand.

Prussia chuckled at Sealand before regarding Denmark's profile, "This is nice too though. It's like a family outing. In a car to boot! This is great. Sometimes there's nothing better than a long drive."

"Uncle Denmark and I drove all the way here."

"Well we got a ways more to go before Poland, kiddo," remarked Denmark.

"That's fine. I like watching out the window," Sealand said.

Something seemed to register to Prussia in that moment. Normally he and Denmark spoke in German but he had slipped into English naturally in response to Sealand speaking it upon getting in the car. He remarked about it to Denmark who chuckled lowly keeping his eyes ahead of him.

"Sealand doesn't speak any German," replied the Dane seamlessly transitioning into the other language.

"Really?"

"Not a bit."

"So we can talk all sorts of dirty things right in front of him and he'd never know it?"

"Hey now, I said he doesn't speak any of it. Not sure how much he understands."

Prussia glanced behind him at Sealand who was staring with wide eyes at the two older in the front.

"Don't you dare say anything you'll regret," warned Denmark.

"My intention isn't to corrupt the youth," Prussia assured him.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sealand in English.

"You," Prussia quipped.

"No you're not," said Sealand. "I kind of understand , you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah! By the way, why do you two speak in German all of the time? Does that mean Prussia's the dominant one in your relationship?"

Denmark nearly swerved and Prussia threw his head back in his seat laughing.

"Stop laughing you idiot," Denmark scolded while steadying the vehicle.

Prussia couldn't stop.

"Wh,where did you hear something like that, Sealand?" Denmark asked the micro-nation.

"Jerk England," came the boy's answer. "He said the dominant culture is the one whose language is spoken in the house. He said that's why I speak English at his house and I speak Swedish at home."

Denmark slapped his face.

"Oh, dominant _culture_. Don't listen to that guy."

"Why not?"

"Well, language is complicated but, sometimes it's just what's convenient that is spoken. Like when we're at my house what language do we speak?"

"It depends since we all understand each other anyway."

"See, as long as everyone understands each other and is comfortable then it's OK," Denmark reasoned.

"Huh, really? You don't all use Danish?" asked Prussia.

"Everyone kind of just speaks their own native language. It's more like whatever comes out comes out."

He chose not to disclose the fact that he only spoke in Danish with Greenland and Faroe instead of their native Greenlandic and Faroese. It was easier to omit that if they were trying to avoid the issue of language as dominance.

"I should have known that England was lying!" cried Sealand. "He's always trying to steer me wrong."

"Aw, as a big brother I assure you that wasn't his intention," Prussia replied.

"No. Jerk England is a terrible big brother. You're cool. That's why Germany likes you and England's all run away."

"They don't all run away," Prussia said, though he would be a liar if he said he wasn't flattered by the comment. "And he gets along well with them all now. Sometimes tough love is needed but he has your best intentions in mind."

"Spoken like a true big bro," Denmark snorted.

"Yeah, Den here is a big bro too. He's a big bro to both of your guardians."

"I suppose he's better these days." Sealand said with a bit of reservation. He'd heard his guardian's stories. "At least he's a cool uncle now."

"Yeah, I'm taking you all the way to Poland to see Latvia. I better be cool," said Denmark glancing in the rear view mirror.

"You are!" giggled Sealand.

"Latvia, huh?" Prussia asked.

Denmark nodded switching into German, "Yeah, they're best friends now apparently. Well, I dunno about Latvia's side of it. Maybe he might be a little annoyed to be seen as a kid."

"Knowing Latvia you're right. The guy had a hard time with it in the time I was living over there."

"You mean in Russia's house?"

Prussia nodded though Denmark couldn't see as his eyes were on the road.

"It was really cliquey. The Baltics of course stayed together and they babied Latvia to death. They protected him from everything and I think it made him even more nervous than he already was. Anyway, they say Russia played favorites with me but that shit isn't true. It was Lithuania all the way."

"Maybe Lithuania would have a differing opinion than you."

"If he does then he doesn't understand Russia as much as he lets on."

Silence.

"Did you have to speak Russian?"

Minutes went by with the only noise being the hum of the car's engine. They flew at fast speeds far and away from Berlin and towards the east. The horizon stretched out before them guiding their way into Poland. Sealand was quiet. If he understood or paid attention to the conversation at the front of the car he didn't show it. His eyes were trained out of the window.

After a while Denmark didn't expect any answer. No answer was answer enough. But finally Prussia spoke and the words surprised them both in their candidness and honesty.

"I still dream in Russian."

The words felt hollow and forbidden, like something Denmark wasn't really supposed to hear. Like a secret.

"And sometimes when I'm alone I still think in Russian"

Dominance.

Denmark wanted to ask what happened in Russia, what affected him so much there. But he knew that it wasn't the time or place to do so. It was supposed to be a happy time. They were going to a party and Sealand was with them too. They'd meet the other nations, enjoy some drinks and have a good time. They wouldn't be bogged down by memories for now.

But the more he knew about Prussia, and the more he came to like him, the more these things bothered Denmark. Not because he envied Russia for having him first or anything like that. But rather because he wanted to know why Prussia held on to such pain and what he could do to help heal it. He wanted to show Prussia something better than anything he ever had while at the same time reassuring him that it was OK to tell him all of his troubles. He would make him feel better and safe.

"But I guess that's just natural," Prussia interrupted Denmark's thoughts, voice sounding lighter and chipper. "Lots of nations think in other languages. I basically just speak German these days anyway. Not much use for much else."

"Yeah," said Denmark softly. "I guess so."

They shared a laugh though both knew it wasn't really funny. Nations never thought in any other language but their own. Doing otherwise signaled cultural death.

-to be continued-

AN: there ya go. I tried to mix some light stuff with some heavy. my headcanon is that all nations have their own native language but they can learn new languages super fast (like in only a week with immersion). Which allows them to speak to other nations without need of an interpreter. Sometimes they do need one if they don't know the language/nation well yet. Like when US and Japan met. Anyway, so in this chapter I was imagining when the nordics get together they all kinda just talk in their own languages and everyone understand each other. but Sweden and Finland speak Swedish together with Sealand.

i won't get too much into the concept of language as dominance here.

sorry to those who still didn't understand the thing with Prussia last chapter. I hope as the story progresses it becomes more clear.

i am used to taking the train or plane on long trips but somehow the thought of driving stuck out to me this time. there is no other reason than that that they are driving. lol

thanks for reading this fic and please review for prussia dick pics! LOL just kidding oh lord.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

If anyone in Eastern Europe knew how to throw a party it was Poland. It wasn't particularly the birthday that was important, as nations that didn't matter in the least, but the excuse for a celebration was really the motive. Regardless of this information however, the purpose of the party was not lost on Denmark, Prussia and Sealand when they arrived at the house.

The place was decorated festively with a banner wishing Poland a happy birthday. There was a beautiful cake on display with many cooks and other pastries spread out all around it. The three guests were pretty early it seemed as before Poland pounced upon them the only others in the room were Hungary, Austria, and the three Baltics.

"Welcome!" Poland exclaimed greeting them.

Their host was dressed in an elaborate outfit that left no questions about who was the star of the occasion. It was also very pink.

"Hey!" greeted Prussia back. "Happy Birthday."

He presented Poland the gift bag with his present and Poland happily plucked it from his hand.

"Thanks so much, you two!" Poland exclaimed.

"No problem," Denmark said, happy to pretend the gift was from him too. "Happy Birthday."

"I'm here too!" beamed Sealand, used to not being addressed.

Poland walked the present over to a corner where he piled up the other gifts he received before turning back to his new guests.

"Thanks for coming," he said.

"Thanks for inviting us," Denmark replied.

Prussia cackled, "It's about time you invited me! It must have been lame without me."

"I don't throw lame parties. That isn't something I'm capable of," replied the Pole while looking distractedly over Prussia's shoulder. "Anyway, why don't you get something to drink and mingle? We can catch up later."

Poland waved his fingers and headed for the door to greet a group of nations that had just arrived. Prussia shrugged and linked his arm with Denmark's.

"Let's see what he's got to drink," he said.

"Sure," Denmark said as he was dragged away. He tossed a look behind him. "Sealand, come on."

They made it to a table that displayed an array of drinks. Denmark and Prussia both got themselves a beer and Sealand a bit of juice. As they did they were approached by Hungary and Austria.

"Well, look who actually got invited to a party for once," Austria said stiffly. "Who did you have to bribe for this to happen?"

"Oh hush," Hungary said swatting lightly at Austria's arm. "Hey you two. So I see you're still going strong."

"Of course," Prussia said. "Denmark is awesome."

"Aw, thanks, Gilbert," Denmark smiled down at his boyfriend.

Prussia grinned back and hit him affectionately on the shoulder.

"You know it, Jailbird."

Austria looked away from the display of affection while Hungary openly observed it.

"Aww, you even have nicknames for each other," Hungary cooed. "That's so cute."

"Kesesese," Prussia snickered. "Can I tell them how you got yours?"

"Do you have to?" Denmark mock groaned.

"He got arrested at Latvia's house during the last world meeting for breaking into an IKEA," explained Prussia. "All of his bros. Den even had his ax!"

Hungary looked excited, "I heard about that! Lithuania told me about it. Hahaha, you know Latvia's boss scolded him about it? Something about not letting himself get pushed around by larger nations."

"Really? I guess I ought to apologize," Denmark actually looked like he felt bad. "That wasn't our intention at all."

"It's okay," Hungary assured him. "It didn't cause any big trouble."

It was at that point that two of the Baltics came over.

"Latvia!" Sealand exclaimed.

"Hey everyone," said the smallest Baltic.

Estonia greeted them as well.

"I was just telling them about what happened in Riga last month. You know we're really sorry about all of that," Denmark said.

"That's all over now. Just don't do it again," Latvia said with a hint of exasperation.

"Is it true that you sliced through all of the furniture and was decked out in full viking regalia?" Hungary prodded.

"No it was just a few pillows is all. And we were wearing normal clothes," explained Denmark with a shrug.

"I'd really prefer to not have this story spread like wildfire," Latvia said. "I don't want people thinking they can do this kind of thing at my house."

"A meeting won't be held in Riga for a while, I'm sure they'll forget by then," Estonia said crossing his arms and pushing up his glasses. "And the next one I think is in Kathmandu."

"That's it!" exclaimed Prussia so loudly it started the group. "Denmark, we should totally do Nepal for our vacation! Or somewhere nearby we can do it after the world meeting."

"Vacation. That sounds nice," mused Austria. "It's been a while since I've been someplace different."

"Yeah, other than world meetings I guess we basically just hang out around here," Latvia agreed.

"That's exactly why me and Denmark are looking to go see something else," explained Prussia.

Hungary looked excited, "We should do a double date!"

"Why would I even want to do a double date with you... or especially with him," Prussia gestured towards Austria.

"Excuse me?!" protested the Austrian.

Hungary shrugged. "I'll bring Po."

Austria protested again.

"That's rough, she's dumping you for Poland," laughed Denmark.

"I'm not sure which of the two is an improvement," Latvia noted looking at Austria and then glancing over the where Poland was enthusiastically greeting more guest.

"Latvia!" Austria protested. "I know you can't really believe that."

"I think I'd make a suitable date for Miss Hungary," Estonia chimed in. "I always wanted to travel more."

"Estonia it is!" Hungary cheered attaching herself to Estonia's arm and causing the group to laugh at Austria's miffed expression.

It was obvious though that they all knew it to be a joke, Austria included. Prussia grinned as he watched it all. It felt good to be hanging out with the crew like that again, He barely got to see the Baltics so much in recent years but they did have some good times back in the Soviet Union.

He turned back to the table and got his second beer and noticed Latvia filling his cup with a bit of hard liquor.

"Still quite the drinker, aren't you?" Prussia asked with a wink.

Sealand popped between them then holding out his cup.

"Can I have some too, Latvia?"

"Uh," Latvia hesitated before looking back at Denmark.

"A little won't hurt him. Knock yourself out," Denmark said with a nod.

Sealand cheered as Latvia poured about two fingers worth of the stuff into his juice as the others looked on.

"You do know you're the one that's gonna watch him and not me," Prussia said.

"Ah, it'll be fine. I've done worse at his age," Denmark shrugged it off. "I turned out all right."

"We all have," Hungary said with a grin also getting herself a refill of drink. "Hey Prussia, come with me."

"Huh?" he looked down at where Hungary pressed her hand against his elbow and watched her walk off. "Oh, sure."

He followed her leaving Denmark and the others behind clustered in front of the table. Denmark watched a moment before turning to also get another drink.

"We probably won't see them again for a while," Austria said still nursing his same beverage.

"It's no big deal. Not like we're joined at the hip," replied Denmark. "But why do you say that?"

"Knowing Hungary she's going to pry your boyfriend for all the juicy details of your relationship," Estonia supplied.

Denmark chuckled, "I don't think it'll take much prying. He loves the sound of his own voice."

"Sounds about right," huffed Austria though he didn't seem annoyed. More like amused. "By the way do you like marzipan? I brought some cookies I made myself."

"Yeah, let me at it!" Denmark said.

Austria led Denmark away from the drinks table towards where the cake and sweets were set up. The Germanic nation went to a tray displaying an array of cookies and picked up one and set it on a tiny platter handing it to the Nordic. Denmark accepted it with thanks and bit into it, his eyes lighting up at the taste.

"Did you really make these?" Denmark asked, reaching over to get another even when he hadn't finished the first.

"Of course I did," Austria said. "I wouldn't lie about something like that."

"You're a great baker!"

"Yeah, well, I try," Austria shrugged with false humility. "I heard that Poland invited Prussia to his party so I thought I'd make these since I know how much he likes them. I made these other cookies too that Poland would like."

"You have no idea how happy he was when he was invited to this thing. Knowing you made his favorite cookie only sweetens the deal."

"It doesn't take much to impress someone as simple as that guy," Austria remarked but it was obvious he was pleased.

"You two are pretty close, huh?"

Austria sniffed as if offended, "Well, of course we're close. Why wouldn't we be? In the beginning of the year I decided to move back to my own house but I try to come by when I can. I admit the frequency has decreased recently. Don't tell him I told you this but, Hungary and I had been feeling bad about it, really."

"Feeling bad? For what?"

"He doesn't really have much going on these days. Even when I lived there it was only Japan and Hungary who came by for him. For a guy like that, I imagine it must be pretty lonely."

Denmark was shocked by that. Prussia, lonely? He would have never thought it. He was cheerful most of the time, only a few subjects could get him down, but over all he didn't seem like he lacked anything in life. He did say he hung out with, who was it, America's brother, whoever that was. He remembered vaguely that Spain and France were his friends too, but struggled to recall any time in recent years he'd seen the trio together.

"Anyway, what I mean to say is, thanks, I think," Austria continued. "He's actually attending world meetings, getting out among the other nations again, and just putting himself out there. Perhaps you're a good influence for him after all. At least it'll be good for Germany as a whole to have both sides of the nation actually working."

"Speaking of that, my boss has never actually met him. Nor has any of my brother's. What exactly is his jurisdiction?"

Austria thought for a moment before answering, "Brandenburg, Saxony... basically the states that were in the GDR when he was with Russia. Anywhere where the Ossis live. Or at least that's what I would assume. I can't be sure about Berlin."

"Has he ever said that?"

"Well, no," Austria seemed to hesitate. "Though what else could it be? When the GDR was dissolved they were united. It's not uncommon and he isn't... he didn't.-"

He didn't die.

Austria was getting visibly frustrated with the subject and Denmark thought it best to change it.

"So do you know who else is supposed to be coming today?"

Austria seemed comfortable with the change of subject.

"The usual guests. I guess this is your first time, funny really considering usually Finland comes but this time he's not here and we have you," he chuckled.

"Oh yeah. He's actually busy this weekend that's why I have Sealand. I'm sure he must have been invited," noted Denmark. "I didn't realize how often he hung out with Poland."

"More like he's invited because of Estonia," smirked Austria. "I'm here because of Hungary if we're being honest about it."

"I'm sure that's not completely it, and anyway that would mean I'm here because of Prussia. Not that I mind. It's nice to get to know his friends a bit more. You know, he was really adamant for me to get to know his family, including you, but there hasn't really been much chance of that outside of that dinner in Latvia. I've visited his house though."

"We should arrange another dinner date then," Austria said with a nod. "I wouldn't mind it. You seem to be sticking around for sometime."

"He hasn't scared me off yet," grinned Denmark toothily.

"And for that, Sir, I have to say I do doubt your sanity."

"You wouldn't be the first one."

A silence fell over the pair as they both nursed their drinks. Romania came over to get something to snack on and Austria quickly hopped into conversation with him explaining what was what on the table leaving Denmark to people watch.

Lithuania was being tugged around by the hand by an excited Poland towards the front door where some new guests had arrived. Latvia, Estonia and Sealand had wandered away from the drinks and were in a circle chatting with Ukraine and Armenia. Belarus stood off in a corner glaring out at everyone with a cup in her hand as Moldova attempted conversation with her.

The place was getting more lively but nowhere to be seen was his boyfriend or Hungary. Where did they go? He scanned the room again but there was no sign of the pair anywhere. Prussia wasn't really revealing the "juicy details" as Estonia had hinted at was he?

-to be continued-

AN: OK, I'm about to introduce Russia in this story for real. Like, in the next one or two chapters. Finally. But as I was planning it I started thinking... I kind of want to take this in a different direction from my original spin. But we'll see haha I hate when a story decides to veer off course without my permission! But so far it's been all as planned...

Thanks everyone for reading and I appreciate any and all reviews! They give me motivation and strength lol

AN2: OH yeah! Sorry correct me if i'm wrong but is the word Ossis derogatory? Sorry if it is. I used to to refer to East German people.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hungary was familiar with Poland's house. That much was obvious by the way she led him into the kitchen. Prussia watched with observant ruby eyes the way Hungary moved across the room after letting go of his arm to the refrigerator. She took out a few more beers and Prussia downed the last of his beverage in preparation for the next one.

She smiled at him and wordlessly handed one over which he happily took. She leaned an elbow down on the counter as she popped the cap off of her own bottle and took a long drag of it. Prussia did the same.

"This stuff is great," she said as she lowered the bottle.

"Ain't it?" Prussia had to agree as he moved to stand next to his friend and leaning backwards.

He lifted his beer to take another drink of it.

"So Denmark and Prussia...since when did you like that guy, huh?"

Prussia rolled his eyes though he couldn't stop the upward curve of his lips into a smile against the rim of the glass bottle.

"What does it matter when I started liking him? We're together now, right?"

Hungary scoffed and turned her face towards her long time acquaintance to show her expression of incredulity.

"Oh you know that's not going to cut it for me. Come on, spill. Give me the goods."

Prussia chuckled and lowered his beer bottle; one finger swirled idly against the top of it. He knew this would happen. After all, despite everything he and Hungary had been through she had served as his relationship confidant more times than he'd like to admit. She knew things, lots, about his relationships with Brandenburg and Russia. He knew how they began, the inner workings of the dynamics, and how they began to crumble and unravel into the gravel they now were.

It wasn't all bad, there was good in it too, lots of good times and laughs they shared. The information exchange wasn't one sided. Through Hungary he was privy to secrets about other nations . He even knew more about her relations with Austria than the bespectacled nation thought he did.

"I mean," Hungary continued to speak. "Last I remember you said that you wouldn't do this relationship stuff anymore. "

Prussia scoffed, ."That was forever ago."

"It wasn't even half a century ago. That's nowhere near forever."

"Are you really going to throw my words back at me? You're the one who said you and Austria were finished," he paused to mime counting on his fingers. "More times than I can count."

That riled Hungary up. She crossed her arm and puffed out her cheeks.

"Oh! I could hit you," she threatened.

"It's true! I'm the one who should ask you, are you two even together right now? Maybe you should take Estonia up on his offer."

"Estonia's going to have to wait in line," she said at the mention of her relative. "Austria and I got back together after he moved out of your house. Don't laugh and don't make that face. I know what it means. You're making fun of me. But really, even with the world as wide as it is, and meeting so many nations, there's just no one out there who gets me the way he does."

"I understand you, Hungary, I always have. We're a lot alike and you know it. You're not going to get your cozy house back by staying with him. That's not how it works."

"You don't understand me at all!" she blushed. "It's not about the house. That's so old news and you know it."

"You and Austria should come live with us again, it'll be fun. Like old times."

Hungary calmed down a bit, "I'm not interested in living in a big house anymore."

Living with Austria was fine, but being under Germany as part of the Axis and later Russia's roof in the Eastern Bloc had been enough for her. For a nation there was something liberating about being under your own power.

"But you're steering away from the subject," she persisted.

"What subject?"

"Denmark!"

"Oh yeah, kesesese."

Hungary suppressed the urge to utilize her strength.

"Fine," Prussia relented. "It's true. I said I wasn't going to bother with this relationship stuff anymore. But I figured why not. After Austria moved out there was nobody around to bother and I tried making friends but there's just something nice about having a lover. It's just different, y'know."

Hungary nodded. She understood where he came from. She had many friends, Prussia was one of them, but the bond between herself and her lover was something else completely.

"So yeah I went to the world meeting when it was held in Berlin to scope out the nations and see if anyone was awesome enough for me."

"And you chose Denmark?"

Prussia nodded, "Yeah, there were others I considered. America's pretty fun and awesome so I thought about asking him but then I remembered his age and that freaked me out."

"America? Oh my god, Prussia are you serious? Do you really think America would have said yes?"

"Who wouldn't say yes to this?" Prussia gestured to himself. "Besides,you know he wouldn't be able to resist dating an actual hero."

Hungary just shook her head and laughed,.

"Anyway, in the end Demark seemed best. We have a lot in common, he lives next door, and all the other hotter nations like Sweden are taken."

Hungary snickered at Prussia's admission that he thought Sweden was hot. She knew that he had thought so in the past so it was cute to think his taste never really changed.

Prussia continued on, "So I went up to him at the meeting invited him out to drinks and just asked him point blank if he wanted to date."

"Are you serious? That's how it happened?" Hungary actually looked disappointed. "Where is the romance? Where is the drama? Where is the angst?"

"Sorry, I'm too awesome for that."

"Liar," snorted Hungary. "There has to be something Didn't he have something with Norway for a long time? Estonia said he thought they still liked each other when I told him you were with Denmark now."

Prussia chuckled, "I'm too awesome to get jealous about something like that. Besides, he and Norway broke up centuries ago or whatever."

Hungary decided not to challenge that with information she knew, "OK. So then he said yes."

"Yep and it's been awesome. We get along like actual friends, the sex is awesome and he's completely my type physically. I like him more and more each time I see him."

"Awww," Hungary cooed. "That's so cute. I'm really happy for you. You deserve this, When I see you two together, both in Riga and here in Poland I can completely tell the difference between this one and the others. It's sweet."

"Yeah I feel the same way. It's funny, before with the others it was like I was trying so hard all of the time. With Denmark I don't have to try at all and it just works."

Hungary was grinning widely, eyes sparkling.

"It's really weird having these fluttery feelings after so long. I almost forgot how that felt."

If he was being honest with himself he was convinced he wouldn't even be able to feel those love jitters again until Denmark came along. Just talking about it with Hungary made a little butterfly sprout in his tummy and filled him with the icky gooey feelings of infatuation.

"So what does your boss have to say about all of this?" Hungary asked.

"Oh, you mean Germany's boss. Well, she doesn't really concern herself with me at all."

Hungary tilted her head, "Why not? Doesn't she want to boost relations with Denmark? What if you decided to move there or something? She'd have to know."

Prussia was alarmed by the suggestion. He had never even once considered moving out of Germany's house.

"I'm not leaving the house," Prussia said. "That's not even a possibility and even if I did it wouldn't matter. I'm not an official nation and Den knows that."

Hungary sighed and looked at Prussia as if she didn't know what to do with him.

"You're still half of an official nation. You don't think your people aren't affected by this?"

Prussia's mouth fell open. Did Hungary really just say that? Austria's ignorance he could excuse but Hungary, she had no excuse. She was over there with him. She knew him as the GDR and she knew where his people went. They all fled. They couldn't wait to get away from him. After all, many of them did go through her to escape to West as if his house were better than anything Prussia could give.

"What are you even talking about?" he asked.

Maybe Hungary was going to respond, elaborate on her train of thought and just explain who or what exactly she thought Prussia really was, but she couldn't. Poland came into the kitchen then looking surprised to see them.

"We need more beer for the front room," he said..

Hungary pushed herself away from the counter and quickly got more beer out the refrigerator.

"We're on it," she said as she pushed an armful of bottles into Prussia's chest. "Come on. Help me carry this out there."

She grabbed a bunch more bottles from the fridge as did Poland and the three nations walked out of the kitchen. In the time Prussia and Hungary had been talking the other attendees of the party had arrived making the place much more lively than Prussia had left it. He tried to push down the thoughts that were trying to bubble up in his mind of things, depressing matters like what or who he exactly was.

He was Prussia because he willed himself to still be Prussia. Otherwise he was an entity who breathed for no reason and one day he'd disappear.

They reached the table and they each set the new bottles of beer down on it near the glasses.

"Like, thanks," Poland said. "I didn't know how I'd carry all of that here by myself."

"No problem," Hungary said. "We went in there to get more beer anyway."

Suddenly a shadow was cast over the table and then there was the melodic sound of a greeting in Russian.

"Hi, friends," said Russia in his unmistakable lilt.

Prussia bristled, stepping closer to the table and Hungary as he turned.

"I hope you brought your own drinks like I told you in your invitation," Poland said in an annoyed tone. "You and Latvia, like, always drink the entire bar."

Russia smiled and held up his large jug of vodka, unlabeled and likely a home brew.

"I didn't forget," he said.

"Good! Don't, like, touch the other stuff," scolded Poland.

Russia nodded amicably before turning his eyes away from Poland, skipping over Hungary and landing directly on Prussia. His smile widened only a fraction. Prussia glared before trying to glance around the Russian searching for Denmark.

"You invited my Prussia," he said happily.

"Po invited him together with Denmark," Hungary said.

Russia ignored her instead keeping his eyes locked on Prussia whose discomfort only grew with each second.

"I brought your favorite. Care for a drink?" the Russian held the bottle of clear vodka up towards Prussia.

"I, I have to go," Prussia said. "Excuse me."

He separated himself from Hungary's side and stormed off in the direction of where he had finally spotted Denmark and Sealand with Bulgaria and Latvia. Russia turned to follow but was stopped by Hungary pulling at the back of his coat.

"Russia, no," she said sternly.

He obeyed only because he felt like it, not because he was coerced and turned again to smile at the two in front of him.

"It's nice of you to have invited Prussia to the party," said the large nation. "It's been so long since I've seen him at one. Are you having a happy birthday?"

"I am! Like, I got a ton of presents and the one Liet gave me is the biggest. I can't wait to like open them."

"Mine's better!" proclaimed Hungary.

"I hope you like my present," Russia said.

"As long as, like, it isn't that fire water you're drinking," remarked Poland.

"That's the perfect present," Russia said, "But I know your tastes are strange so no, it isn't."

"Hey what are you talking about?" Lithuania said coming up to the trio.

"We were just talking about you, Liet!"

"Me?" Lithuania asked.

Poland nodded, "Yep, I was just saying that your birthday present, like, probably blasts Russia's crappy gift to smithereens."

"Maybe I should have a birthday party too," said Russia offhandedly. "Since Prussia's attending parties again, he should come."

"What makes you think he'll come to your party? He like hates you," Poland said bluntly.

"Po," sighed Lithuania.

"Why would he attend your party but not mine?" Russia asked. "We have much to catch up on but whenever I go to his brother's house he's never home."

"Gee, I wonder why," muttered Hungary.

"Why would you want to catch up with him anyway?" Lithuania asked.

Russia just smiled, "I still have his heart."

He held out his hand and the group all looked at his outstretched palm as if expecting the aforementioned heart to be sitting on it. Of course there was nothing. There was a collective shudder combined with sigh of relief.

Russia dropped his gloved hand and then turned to take a glass to pour himself a drink.

"Uhm, Russia, I think you're mistaken," Hungary said. "He's dating Denmark now."

"I know," Russia said.

"What she means to say is, he's like over you now so move along," supplied Poland.

"I am moving along," replied Russia. "Don't you think it is _Prussia_ who is not moving along?"

There was a silence as everyone took a moment to ponder over the question. Lithuania and Poland both were unsure how to reply. They hadn't spoken much to Prussia after the union's dissolution. After all, they were too busy celebrating their own happy endings and assumed Prussia was doing much the same. Only, he hadn't been and neither nation knew exactly why. They'd all been liberated and freed from Russia's long standing influence. Even those like Poland and Hungary who were no longer living in the big house with Russia at the time were relieved.

On that day there were smiling faces almost everywhere but there were two frowns. Russia had been one of them. Prussia was the other.

Why Prussia frowned, apart from Russia, only Hungary vaguely knew. It was supposed to be a happy time, reuniting with his younger brother but it was marred by the ugliness of his breakdown. Prussia was manic when he called and Hungary remembered it almost as if it had occurred that day.

 _It was late, definitely after midnight. Hungary didn't have to check her bedside clock to know. Her curtains weren't drawn and she could see the large circle of the moon hanging in the sky as she rubbed at her eyes and pressed the phone receiver in her ear. She figured it must be urgent, best case scenario it would Poland wanting to chat about ponies, worst case: Russia._

 _It was neither._

" _Russia's a bastard."_

 _GDR._

 _There had been no greeting. Only those two choice words. For the first time in decades Hungary heard him speaking to her in gruff German rather than Russian like they were all encouraged to use even if their people still spoke in their national tongue._

" _East?"_

 _Because he was their Germany now. That's what she called him._

" _Don't fucking call me that."_

 _It was spat._

" _My people hate me. They all hate me even though I did everything he fucking said."_

" _Did everything who said? What are you talking about?"_

" _Russia!"_

 _She was worried and now wide awake. Her stomach twisted in knots. He'd obviously been pushed but she knew not by what. It was rare to hear GDR so livid and she was afraid for him, frightened by who could be listening in. She spoke in clear Russian._

" _Go back to sleep, East."_

" _Don't fucking call me that!" it was harsher this time._

 _Hungary felt her phone begin to slip in her grasp from the sweat beading in her palms._

" _My people are running."_

" _People are always running," she tried to reason._

 _She knew what he was talking about and she'd seen them. It was she who had opened her boarders, enabling their escape into that vague yet looming enemy a mere boundary away. She didn't regret it._

 _People oppressed and starving fled from GDR. Where he would shoot on sight Hungary didn't have the heart to. She aided them. She understood how it felt after all she had someone on the other side as well. She aided them with a smile on her face as she imagined Austria on the other side welcoming her and GDR's people with open arms._

 _She wondered why GDR was so possessive with them. He didn't want them going to his little brother. The more people he lost the more enraged he became. They were his people but he didn't seem to understand what would make some of them happy or want to even listen to what they felt was best for them._

 _GDR continued to speak in German._

" _It's different this time. I can feel it. The wall... it's going to come down and they're all going to leave when it does"_

" _The wall..."_

 _It was his idea. His desperate measure to prevent the escape of his possessions._

" _I can feel it. I'm falling apart. He was supposed to protect me."_

 _It was like listening to the ranting of a lunatic. The words were being said but little sense of it could be made._

" _America...his boss wants to... to... and my people..." GDR's tirade continued. unintelligibly "I can feel it. I can feel my influence slipping. Do you know how that feels? It's like I'm drowning."_

 _Drowning was not a good thing and Hungary didn't know what he was trying to describe but she wanted desperately for her friend to keep his head above the water. She wanted to talk him through it, to be rational. A unified Germany was what the people, his people, wanted. How could GDR not see it? He was so out of touch but she grew tired of constantly calling him out on his abuse._

" _But is it really a bad thing?" she asked in an attempt to placate him. "Don't you want to see little Germany again?"_

 _But he wouldn't listen._

" _I'm going to die."_

" _Prussia."_

" _We broke up."_

" _Honey..."_

" _Russia and I- He was the only thing keeping me alive."_

" _That's not-."_

" _I'm going to die."_

Russia left Hungary, Poland and Lithuania to go bother other guests, namely Moldova and Armenia. Lithuania actually looked worried a bit and crossed his arms.

"I just don't get it," he said.

"Get what?" Hungary asked.

"Why Prussia's so weird around Russia," said the brown haired Baltic. "After all, he's his favorite."

Hungary shrugged, "Prussia always felt like you were his favorite, Lithuania. Even when they were dating."

"I-" Lithuania blushed. "That's not- No, it was always him."

An awkward silence hung over them for a bit. The trio looked at their shoes, the crowd, at their drinks. Anything but each other, Prussia or Russia who were on opposite sides of the room.

"I think Russia still has feelings for him," Hungary finally said. "Except, isn't he dating China?"

Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Hungary, you do know just because people are sleeping together doesn't mean they're, like, dating," Poland informed her. "Like me and Liet!"

"P,Po!" Lithuania objected going scarlet. "Stop putting images in her head!"

Hungary laughed.

"Don't believe him! He's just saying things. You know how he can be," Lithuania turned to Hungary in an attempt at damage control.

"Don't worry," Hungary waved Lithuania off. "I know you well enough to know you're just good friends."

Lithuania breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's just so fun to, like, torment you sometimes. You should see your face," Poland beamed.

Lihuania ignored that, "But I think you're wrong, Russia's not in love with Prussia. I mean, he tends to focus on-"

"You mean, like, stalk? Obsess over?" cut in Poland.

"- all of his exes. He just wants to be friends."

"You're a softie, Lithuania" Hungary said rolling her eyes.

Still, Hungary had to admit to herself if anyone knew Russia's intentions it was probably Lithuania. He and China probably knew the large nation best. Not just as a country but as the person he was. Despite all of the troubles his people and Russia's people had, somehow Lithuania allowed himself to trust Russia again.

Maybe it was a neighbor thing, something not unlike the strange tether that kept her tied to Austria for so long. How had she put it? There was just no one out there who understood her the way he did. Perhaps that was Lithuania to Russia.

Russia and Prussia had a past too. It extended far back. She remembered those days too when they were all small. The Baltic Sea was like a stage for the events of their lives. It was both battle and play ground. And in the mid 20th century against the shores of that very sea those two players fell in love.

-to be continued-

AN: sorry for any OOC. this was quite possibly the hardest chapter for me to write. I mean, like it feels like it's dragging and nothing really was resolved. anyway warring between making the next chapter be more of the party OR a chapter telling the story of Prussia and Russia. We'll see...

Thanks everyone for reading this and for taking any time out to review. ;~; really


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It was weeks after the party when Prussia next heard from his boyfriend. Sure they sent messages to each other but Denmark seemed to busy to even call let alone visit. Prussia wasn't too put out about it though. He had other things to occupy his time.

Or so he told himself.

He spent time reading, even stopping by his favorite book store to pick up some Danish literature to study with. He found he understood it all well and felt some pride in that. There was no reason for him not to excel at it after all. Back when he was an active nation he felt language acquisition always came easy to him and he spoke Danish then too. It was merely jogging his rusty memory.

Regardless, it was s surprise then to get a phone call that day instead of a message. Prussia grinned but tried to school himself to sound excited when he answered.

"Yo,"

"Gilbert!"

Prussia sat up in bed, setting his book aside. There was a bit of urgency in the way his name was said and he wanted to give his boyfriend his undivided attention.

"What?"

"It's Iceland!"

"What about him?" Prussia asked, heart jumping into his throat in fear.

Was it a particularly bad volcanic eruption? Was his economy down again? He didn't hear anything from Germany or on the news. He began to get out of bed to check his laptop when Denmark replied.

"He has a boyfriend!"

Prussia blinked, pausing midway off the bed before dropping back down onto his mattress.

"What?"

"A boyfriend! That kid has a boyfriend!"

Prussia fell back against his comforter laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" came Denmark's frazzled voice.

"Because of you! You sound so concerned."

"I am! He's only 1 years old!"

"He is not. You're the last person I expected to be acting like this. Leave that to Norway. Let's take him out for a beer," chuckled Prussia turning to the side and grabbing his pillow. "By the way, who is he dating?"

"America."

Prussia's eyes widened, "What?"

"America. Who by the way is also a baby. Babies dating babies."

"Yeah, but America is hot as fuck! Get over it. Iceland and America are both older now and it's awesome that they are having fun."

"I guess," sighed Denmark. "And hey, don't go around saying America is hot as fuck, OK."

"Does it make you jelly?"

"Naw, I know you love me."

"Damn right I do," Prussia said, blushing a bit as he did. "By the way, I can't believe you called me after two weeks, 3 days, 19 hours, 7 minutes and 53 seconds just to tell me that."

"Wait, what? Did you actually keep track of the time?"

"Nope. I just made that all up."

"Oh... well I mean, I've been busy with work and all and then this happened like a slap in the face by a soggy loaf of rye."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I didn't call you either. I figured you were busy. I missed you though."

"Then come over."

"Now?"

"Sure. Stay for a while. Stay for a week. I'll make time for us. I was going to invite you this weekend anyway."

"Really? What for?"

"Well, aside from the fact that I need to get laid," began Denmark,

Prussia laughed.

"Finland and Denmark invited Ice and America over for a thing Norway and I got invited too and you're basically my plus one."

"They're having a meet the family thing for America?" Prussia couldn't hide the amusement in his voice.

"It's because everyone treats Iceland special, myself included I know. We're guilty of it. Anyway, come over, OK."

"My schedule is soooo busy. But I'll make time for you."

"Thanks."

After a few more minutes of chatter Prussia hung up the phone and set it aside, letting his head hit his pillow. A smile still lingered on his face as he thought of their conversation. It felt silly to think how just hearing Denmark's voice made him feel a bit excited. Then he realized belatedly as his eyes caught a glance at the book still on his bed that he didn't try to speak Danish at all over the phone.

Well, he had more time for that later.

Instead he thought to get ready for his trip to see Denmark. After packing a bag he went downstairs to look for his little brother.

"Hey, West," he called.

"I'm in here," came his brother's voice from the study.

Prussia walked down the hall and entered into the study only to be shocked by the sight that greeted him. His brother was barely visible behind the tall stacks of paper crowded on the desk precariously looking very much like they were about to fall off.

"Woah, West," Prussia rushed over and picked up a pile setting it on a spare chair.

"Don't touch it!" his brother snapped, looking up from his current work.

"Geez, I'm only trying to help," Prussia said rolling his eyes.

"I have a method and you'll mess it up."

Prussia arched his brow and looked around at the many stacks.

"It just looks like a mess to me. Geez, what the heck? How did this even happen? Don't you have people to do this for you these days?" Prussia asked.

"The government is really backed up so I took some extra work home to lighten their loads," said Germany looking back at his work and rubbing a temple.

"What? You're helping with their work?"

"I am their nation after all. You shouldn't worry about it."

There a sting to the dismissive way Germany said it but Prussia did his best not to take it personally.

Rather than kill Germany's vibe Prussia instead turned to put the papers he moved back into their apparently designated spot. He couldn't help have his eye wander though. The cities and districts mentioned in the papers were overwhelmingly from the places that were once represented by him. Dresden, Nordhausen, Strausberg, reading their names send a wave of nausea that had him unwillingly bending over the clutch at the side of the desk.

The cities were there, always there, he knew they were. He heard their names sometimes, passed through them too on his excisions, but sometimes they made him feel and it was never pleasant. They weren't his anymore and yet he felt so physically what he could only describe as regret, or even resentment.

More papers and more names: Neustralitz, Freiberg, Schwerin, Erfurt, Cottbus.

The names stood out but the actual content of the paper his eyes couldn't focus enough to read. It wasn't until he felt them being pried from his hands that he realized he's been crumpling them.

He looked up, his red eyes searching for his little brother's cool blue ones, but was met with none. His brother wasn't even looking at him, instead choosing to smooth out the crinkles in the paper and replace them in their proper piles.

"Why didn't you tell me you needed help?" Prussia's voice sounded too loud for the room.

"I don't need any."

"Bullshit. This is too much," Prussia gestured comically at the table. "Come off it."

"But I don't," Germany said, still looking down at his work.

"Why? You think you're too good for your awesome brother's help?" Prussia tried, hiding his feelings under a flat joke.

"No, because it's my work and my responsibility," replied Germany looking up at his brother finally with a tired frown.

"You little- "

Germany sighed, "Why did you come down here?"

He changed the subject.

"I was just going to tell you that I'm going to Denmark's place. Maybe for a week."

"OK, then go," Germany said with a nod.

"But, then I came in here and I see all of this and well, can't I help? Just a little? Then I'll go."

Germany didn't look convinced so Prussia gestured down at the papers.

"All of these places, I know them quite well, you know. They were mine. I could help out a lot, you know."

"And a lot has changed since then," Germany replied. "Look, just go to Denmark. It's fine really, OK."

Prussia just stared at his brother incredulously before deciding that was a conversation he'd have to have later. He turned and walked out of the room completely numb but for a small bit of confusion. He didn't close the door behind him as he journeyed back down the hall and up the stairs threading lightly. And it wasn't until he was back into his room that the full rush of his emotions came over him.

He was angry! He was irate! He raised his brother better than that, or so he had thought. But no, Germany had blatantly refused to accept his help or acknowledge his seniority as a nation. It was obvious the young nation was stressed. Still it bothered him that his brother constantly rejected his offer to help. Of course, he knew Germany was Germany's business. That he didn't really have a role or a right. He had to get over his hurt as a mentor and be glad for his brother.

"That brat," he growled under his breath as he grabbed his laptop and stuck it into the bag.

"Where does he even get off acting like he doesn't need my help? He wouldn't even be a nation if it wasn't for my help!"

Whether he was over reacting or not Prussia didn't know nor did he care to analyze his feelings and find out. He felt slighted, and perhaps he was sensitive because the places in question, the subject of all the work downstairs had been his own. Or rather, places that once were his own.

Was he stupid to be sentimental? Yes. Maybe he was, because they had all lost land before. It was hard to find a nation that looked anything like it did at its conception. And yet, this was a blow so low, delivered by his own baby brother. Perhaps he was meant to be usurped. But then what was he even doing around anymore if that was the case. Maybe he was supposed to be like Brandenburg after all and just let himself go free rather than tie himself to Germany.

Was Germany even grateful for it? He thought about how rare it was that Germany looked at him anymore with anything but a wry smile or look of resignation. But Germany was a serious child and an even more serious man. That was something Prussia knew and affection wasn't something that came easy for him. Unlike some other nations who grew to wildly, Prussia was stern and sometimes even cruel to small Germany.

No matter how he looked at it, objectively he couldn't be anything but proud of his little brother. But even with that rational thought there was that tinkling in the backof his head that everything was better when they were separate. That is was better off if he really did stay close to Russia.

Prussia sighed as the last of his anger dissipated instead leaving him alone with his feelings of inadequacy and insecurity. He was supposed to be dying so why did he feel so alive. Like somewhere out there his heart still could beat and feel. He raised his hand to his chest and felt that rhythm but didn't know from where in the world it came.

After gathering both himself and his things Prussia went downstairs and poked his head into the study again. Germany was still hard at work and he couldn't help but smile at the memory of a young small boy Germany hard at work with his studies.

"West."

Germany glanced up.

"My offer still stands so if you need me just send a message, OK. I'm heading out now."

Germany nodded.

"Stay safe."

"I will."

Exiting the house, closing the door behind him and staring out at the great expanse of what was unarguably Germany left Prussia feeling utterly overwhelmed with senses. He breathed in the air and looked up at the gray sky. He could smell the tell tale scent of an oncoming storm and the bite of chilly air that caressed every bit of exposed skin flushing his cheeks just a twinge pink.

He was alive and he felt it. But he also knew there was only so much time left when he had to start asking the tough questions and finding out where was really home. That meant admitting out loud to the people he loved the brutal truth that he didn't know where that even was.

-to be continued-

AN: I was supposed to write about Russia but uhhhhhh this came out. Thanks for reading and let's hope we never have to wait this long again for me to write an update.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The counter top in Denmark's kitchen was covered with a wide variety of ingredients. Onions, milk, bread crumbs, and the like were spread out as well as potatoes. The place was yet to be filled with the aroma of food being cooked but everything was laid out for the preparations to begin.

In entered a yawning Prussia. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and black tank top. A towel hung draped over his shoulders. His hair was dripping with water as he made his way across the cold tiles to where Denmark was bent over looking into the refrigerator. He stopped behind his boyfriend and patted his back and startling the much taller nation.

Denmark quickly straightened up, nearly hitting his head on the refrigerator as he did.

"Hey, look who is finally up," Denmark teased looking at his boyfriend's face.

He leaned down to place a kiss to his cheek which Prussia accepted without complaint.

"What's all of this?" Prussia asked as he casually wrapped his arms around Denmark's waist and gestured with his head towards the spread on the table.

Denmark returned the embrace and even let his hands wander and rub against the exposed skin at the small of Prussia's back.

"Don't tell me you forgot. Ice's dinner is tomorrow."

"What? Already?" said Prussia in surprise.

Time seemed to pass by so quickly but he had already been at Denmark's house for two days already. The weekend had sneaked up on him for sure.

"Yeah, so I'm going to start making stuff now."

Prussia could feel Denmark's very word rumble in his chest and it made him want to just cuddle up closer to him. He pulled Denmark even closer and let his mouth latch onto the space between his neck and shoulder. That caused an agreeable numb to come from Denmark and Prussia couldn't help but smirk against the warm skin. He was encouraged because Denmark's hands had dipped down to grab at his ass and when he looked up Denmark leaned down into a kiss.

It was a small moment that quickly escalated into something more. In just a matter of seconds Prussia found himself pressed against the counter. The ledge of biting painfully into his ass so he pushed forward grinding himself against Denmark's hip.

The kiss was broken and immediately Denmark's hands pulled Prussia's head back so he could nip at his neck. Prussia chuckled letting his hands moved up to rub at Denmark's chest through the tshirt.

"I thought you were cooking."

"Yeah, but you had to go and change my mind."

Denmark's voice was a bit muffled as he nipped at Prussia's pale flesh.

"Kesesese."

Prussia's laughing was interrupted however and replace with a shout of surprise as he was swiftly turned around. He braced his hands against the counter top as suddenly Denmark had a hand down the front of his jeans.

"H,hey!" he cried.

"What?"

"You can't... we can't do this in here."

"And why not?"

"Well, for one, that's kind of gross," Prussia said. After all he was a very neat person even when it came to a time like this. "And all the food is right fucking here!"

Sure enough the counter Prussia was pushed up against hosted all of the food. Without another word Denmark backed off and Prussia sighed thinking he was in the clear. However that didn't last as he was then grabbed by the arm and pulled towards the exit.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Prussia asked, stumbling just a little.

"Dragging you to a more suitable location of course," Denmark replied, looking back over his shoulder. "Unless you'd prefer I'd carry you."

"I will not suffer that indignity. I'll just walk," Prussia decided, consenting to following Denmark out of the kitchen and back up the stairs.

Needless to say, they didn't start cooking for Iceland's potluck at the time Denmark initially intended to.

The second time around the pair of lovers actually were productive in the kitchen. Denmark was making meatballs for the occasion while Prussia was tasked with making dessert. He had brought the main ingredient to Denmark from his own house but the rest of the items he would pilfer from Denmark's kitchen.

"Iceland's going to love my awesome dessert!" Prussia beamed as he stirred his ingredients.

Denmark looked over at Prussia and clicked his tongue.

"You don't even know what he likes."

"It doesn't matter! Nothing can beat a bread pudding whether you like sweets or not."

"My meatballs can," rejoined Denmark with a smug expression.

"Yeah, right! Your soggy meatballs will be forgotten with one bite of my food," Prussia boasted.

Denmark just chuckled as he focused on forming his veal meatballs. A nice silence lapsed over them as they worked for a few minutes.

"Oh yeah," Prussia said interrupting. "Do you have a pan for me to bake this in?"

"Sure, what kind?"

"If you have a kugelhopf that would be great."

Denmark pointed with his foot to the correct cabinet as his hands were occupied with minced meat. Prussia retrieved the pan and poured his dark brown slop mixture into it. Prussia moved the pan to the stove to begin to cook it. He watched it as a slight smile formed on his face. Denmark couldn't help but find it cute. He wondered what it could be that was so amusing, and decided it was most likely not the bread pudding. Fortunately, he didn't have to ask.

"At my house we don't call these kugelhopf anymore," Prussia chuckled. "We call them Kugelmugel."

"What the-"

"Like the kid who lives with Austria, yeah. I don't even know how it happened. Just one day Austria was cooking and had a verbal slip. An honest mistake but it's stuck now."

"You're close to that kid?"

"What can I say? Kids love me!" Grinned Prussia wickedly. "You saw how much Sealand was enamored by my awesome! Me making amazing black bread pudding only sweetens the deal! Your meatballs are going down!"

"This isn't a competition, you know."

"Right, spoken like a true loser. Iceland and America are going to be singing my praises. They're going to want to join my family!"

"Oh hey!" Denmark said brightening up. "You were saying you wanted to have dinner with my family. Well, see how that worked out."

"I guess you're right. It's about time," huffed Prussia though he didn't seem insulted.

Denmark moved to the sink to wash his hands. He made sure to scrub his fingers thoroughly getting beneath the nails. Minced meat wasn't his favorite thing to work with but the end results were delicious enough to bare with it.

"Anyway," began Denmark. "Speaking of meeting with families... when are we going to have a meeting with our bosses?"

There was no answer.

Denmark shut off the water and wiped his hands on a towel. He glanced over at his boyfriend and noticed that his smile was still in place though strained. Denmark went to the stove to heat the pan for his meatballs. Prussia silently got out of his way, and Denmark definitely didn't miss the way Prussia's eyes held fast to the bread pudding rather than look at Denmark himself.

Finally though, Prussia spoke.

"A,about that...," Prussia punctuated his statement with an awkward laugh. "I've been meaning to talk to you about it."

"OK," Denamrk said, setting his plate of meat at the side of the stove as the oil heated up. "So let's talk about it. My boss want's to meet with you and your boss."

"Yeah, well that's the thing," began Prussia, but he didn't finish.

Denmark was not a mind reader. That unfortunately was not a power nations were gifted with. But he could read enough into Prussia's demeanor to know he wasn't comfortable. Not in the least. What he didn't know was that Prussia's mind was running a mile a minute.

Prussia knew what he had to do. He had to tell the truth, whatever that was. He and Germany already had the conversation weeks ago before Poland's party. He could hear Germany's voice as clear as day in his mind.

" _I think he deserves to know the truth about who you are as does his boss. If you continue down this path they all do."_

"The thing is," Prussia began again with a sigh. "I don't have a boss."

A deep silence entered the room and hung heavy in the air and on the two's shoulders. Neither moved. Denmark stared at the side of Prussia's face and Prussia was trying his damnedest to not take his eyes away from his simmering dessert. Denmark turned away and looked at his oil. It was hot so he used tongs to drop a meatball in. One then to then three. Soon the entire pan was sizzling and bubbling bringing into the stifling room the sounds and smells of frying meat.

"I'm not even a nation. I don't even know how people don't realize it by now. I don't do anything. I don't go to world meetings. Everyone has access to the history books. Prussia is gone and somehow I'm still-," he faltered. "I don't even know how I'm still-"

"Stop it."

Prussia snapped his mouth shut and his head up. Moist red eyes met with a stern blue eyed glare.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Denmark said.

"But-"

"I said stop."

"But how can you tell me that? You're not me," Prussia fought back. "You don't know anything about me except what I tell you."

Begrudgingly Denmark knew it was true and Prussia was very secretive when it came to certain parts of his past.

"Back then... even if I had a chance, a tiny chance, _**he**_ took it away from me."

There was no mistaking who that "he" was. There was only one person Denmark ever heard his boyfriend talk about in that tone.

"You're alive aren't you?" Denmark shot back. "You're still flesh and blood right? That means that no matter what you think there are people out there who belong to you and need you."

"You don't understand. Russia he took-"

"So what? You're not listening to me, Gilbert. You're alive. That means you haven't lost. Not yet. So..."

"So..."

"So whatever the fuck you say Russia took from you, take it back."

Prussia was visibly shocked. His red eyes were round disks and his face looked more pale than Denmark could ever remember. It was obvious he had never heard those words before and in that moment Denmark hadn't felt more angry in such a long time he thought he could scream. But he wasn't angry at Prussia. No, not at all. He was angry at everyone in Prussia's life. Germany, Hungary, Austria, they all claimed to care so much for him. They thanked him for being with Prussia, for making him happy, but never not once did they tell Prussia to fight to stay alive. It was as if they were all just waiting for him to fade away and die.

Denmark was frustrated and he didn't know what to take it out on. He turned and threw a punch at the wall and he barely registered the surprised sound behind him as Prussia reacted to the cracks he had beat into the wall.

The Nordic nation leaned his head against the cool plaster and let out calming breaths.

In, out, in out.

"Den-"

At the sound of Prussia's hesitant voice Denmark turned and saw Prussia standing before the stove with his hand out stretched as if he wanted to reach out to him. Denmark stepped forward and it wasn't until Prussia grabbed his hand that he noticed it was bleeding.

"You idiot," Prussia scolded, trying his best to sound normal though his tone was still a bit shaky.

He moved to the sink to get a rag and came back pressing it against Denmark's knuckles. Denmark took the rag from him as Prussia moved to check the food making sure nothing was being burned. He turned over some of Denmark's dumplings, saw they were cooked and moved them to the waiting container. He then turned off the stove.

"The rest can wait. Let's get you patched up," the Germanic said turning back to Denmark and grabbing his hand.

Prussia moved as if to guide Denmark out but Denmark stopped him. Prussia looked up at Denmark with questioning eyes but Denmark didn't move. He just held Prussia there. Their hands stacked on top of Denmark's still bleeding knuckles. But he didn't want to leave right then.

Prussia was beautiful in that state. He was solemn and fragile with his ruby red eyes shining with a shy awareness. His silvery hair, so unique and so him, was catching the light just right. Denmark couldn't help but be overwhelmed by it all. The nation in front of him was so beautiful, so full of charms and rich with history. This nation had struggled just like the rest of them and suffered a well. He continued to do so. Yet, he remained so uniquely and purely him. He would do anything to protect that.

His thumb moved against Prussia's hand stroking the back of it softly. His blue eyes softened and no doubt reflected the sincerity of three words: _I love you._

-to be continued-

AN: fuck. gilbert's OOC. but... at the same time.. it's built up to this. Thanks for reading and taking the time to review! I appreciate it~


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

As their vehicle drove up the little country road Prussia watched the scenery go by. It was so pristine and spacious and so very Swedish. Prussia didn't remember the last time he had been to Sweden's house, but he remembered that it as a quaint red painted affair. He was surprised by how the closer they got the more familiar things began to look as if nothing really changed.

Finally Sweden stopped the vehicle in front of the very same house Prussia remembered, though there were some additions and renovations to the place. Sealand was outside with America throwing around a baseball. Hanatamago was running between the pair extremely interested in it. Iceland was leaning against the tiny porch's white banister but straightened when the car pulled up. He lifted a hand and waved.

America and Sealand stopped their activity too.

"Hey guys!" America greeted with a grin.

Prussia wasted no time and hopped out of the car. He leaned against the top of it.

"Hey! You didn't start without the awesome me did you?'

Sealand ran over to the side of the car. "Look what America brought me!"

He lifted his hand and showed off a brand new leather baseball mitt not yet broken in. Prussia pushed himself off the body of the car and took the glove from Sealand inspecting it.

"Baseball, huh? How would 'Jerk England' feel about this?" teased Prussia.

"That only makes it better," grinned the Micro-nation.

Prussia laughed and patted the boy's blonde head.

Denmark on the other hand was greeting both America and Iceland. America had gone to stand near his boyfriend. America was laughing loudly as a healthy blush appeared on his cheeks. Iceland's face held a glare. Sweden was shaking his head at Denmark.

"Hey, what are you doing there, Jailbird? Quit giving them a hard time!" yelled Prussia.

Denmark looked back at his boyfriend.

"I didn't do anything!" Denmark replied.

Prussia rolled his eyes and went over, threading his arm with Denmark's.

"It's OK, Prussia. He didn't say much of anything," America assured him.

Denmark gestured to the young nation, "See! I'm innocent."

"Let's just go inside," he said and pushed Denmark to follow Sweden in.

Sealand went in as well.

"Finland they're here!" Sealand said kicking off his shoes haphazardly and running deeper into the house.

"Should I take your food?" Sweden offered.

"Oh yeah," Denmark headed over the bag which held the meatballs and bread pudding.

Sweden took it and followed Sealand. Denmark turned to glance out the window to watch America and Iceland outside. America picked up the baseball and gestured to Iceland to come play with him. Iceland reluctantly walked off the terrace and America tossed the ball underhandedly towards him. It landed in the grass.

"Lay off it," Prussia hit his boyfriend's arm, pulling Denmark's gaze away from the two and back towards him.

"I really didn't say anything. I'm being nice."

"Right," Prussia said with an eye roll. "Where is your room around here?"

"Oh the room I usually stay in is next to Sealand's. Let's put our stuff in there."

Denmark guided Prussia through the quaint home, giving him a tour along the way and pointing out places and things of interest. They made it to the small guest room. Denmark set their overnight bag down on a wooden chair and then sat on the bed. Prussia sat beside him, slumping against his side.

"Never would I ever have thought I'd be spending the night at Sweden's house of all people!"

"Have you been here before?" Denmark asked.

"Yeah, a few times, but never overnight."

"I don't actually stay here much myself."

"Let's go down and help your bros, OK," said Prussia.

He stood back up and Denmark reached out and grabbed his hand. Denmark caressed the back of Prussia's hand with his thumb and then stood as well. Holding hands the two descended back down the stairs. They went into the kitchen to find only Finland in there.

"Hey, Finland," greeted Denmark. "Can we help?"

"Sure. Thanks for the offer," Finland replied.

Prussia snorted looking at what Finland was wearing.

"Nice apron," he remarked at the pastel colored thing with the dog pattern.

"Thanks," Finland said with some resignation. "It was a present. Can you carry this out back?"

He gestured to a giant bowl on the table and a tray.

"Sure thing!" Prussia exclaimed.

He went to grab it but Finland stopped him.

"I think Denmark can do it. Prussia, can you help with this instead?"

Finland turned back to the counter and gestured Prussia closer. Prussia went to the sink and washed his hands as Denmark went to carry the things outside to the back.

Prussia said eyeing the food Finland was setting out on a plate. They were pigs in a blanket.

"Iceland said America likes these," stated Finland with a chuckle. "Don't you like them too?"

"Can't go wrong with sausages," replied Prussia. "What do you want me to do?"

"Um," Finland hesitated, glanced around and then continued. "You can help me with Kisseli. Can you get the berries? I can show you what to do."

"Oh, sure!"

Prussia fetched the bilberries and followed the instructions that Finland said.

Finland watched Prussia stir the heated mixture. " I heard you made dessert."

"Yeah! I made my awesome black bread pudding. I even made the wine sauce to go with it," replied the ex-nation.

"I know it must seem funny for us to be holding a thing like this."

"No, not at all. Iceland's the baby. I get it. If West got someone I'd probably do the same thing."

"It's not just for him, you know. It's so we can get to know you too. That's why we had Denmark invite you," replied Finland.

Prussia blushed just a tiny bit, "What? He didn't tell me that."

Finland smiled softly, "Well, I'm glad you came even if you did think it was only for Ice and America. I apologize for the weird reaction we had when we found out you two were dating. I was surprised but don't take it as a bad thing."

"I knew you'd come around. He's having a rather over the top reaction about Iceland. Something about babies dating babies or whatever."

"Iceland isn't really that young. By the way, he and America picked these berries themselves this morning. Sealand went too."

"How domestic."

Prussia moved out of the way as Finland put in some potato starch and stirred the soup.

"You'll tell them I helped make the Kisseli, right?"

"Sure," Finland replied.

"Hey you two."

Finland and Prussia turned to watch as Estonia entered the kitchen and set his things on the counter. It was a basket of pirukad which immediately caught Prussia's eye.

"I didn't know you were going to be here!" exclaimed Prussia walking over and trying to peer into Estonia's basket.

"Actually, it was just a whim," Estonia smiled wryly.

"You can take the stuff outside and set it on the table that the others set up."

Estonia nodded and picked up his basket.

"Oh and Prussia, here," Finland said.

He picked up the plate of pigs in a blanket and held it out so Prussia took it carefully.

"You don't need any more help?" asked the German.

"I'm fine. I'll meet you all out there."

"OK," Prussia turned and went with Estonia out of the kitchen.

"What have you been up to since Poland's party?" Prussia asked the Baltic.

"Not much has happened since then. Nation stuff. This is actually the first day I've had off in weeks. And to think I see you here as well," chuckled the bespectacled nation.

"Aw, you're happy to see me. You even made my favorite food. You love me," teased Prussia with a grin.

Estonia shook his head, "Whatever you want to believe. Sure. It's not at all because this is an all-around crowd pleaser."

"Can I have one now?"

"At least wait until we all start eating!"

"Aw come on. You used to always let me sneak some food before we eat."

"Not always," Estonia defended himself. "And besides it was a way for me to exercise rebelliousness without any real consequences. These days I don't have to be so covert about it so good luck getting a pirukas from me."

"You bastard. Is this how you treat your awesome friend?"

"Friend? Since when?"

"Well, I'm Hungary's friend and Finland's friend by association so…." began Prussia

"That means I'm stuck with you for the rest of my damned life."

"You always have been."

After all, the pair were nations, along with the Nordics and others, near the Baltic sea and it was their playground. Still was technically. It seemed his life congregated on those coasts even if his family resided in Central Europe. The pair set their dishes down in the space left on the table.

Prussia's face brightened up and he turned to Estonia.

"But see! That's even more reason to let me have one now! We're pals. Buddies even!"

"Uh, Isn't that the same thing?"

"We're almost brothers. I mean technically I could be a Baltic!"

"Stop right there." Estonia's face darkened, "You really shouldn't push while you're ahead."

"You're right. I can't devalue myself that far! Kesesese."

"Are you finished? Because at this rate I'm never going to give you one." asked Estonia.

"I won't finish until you give me!"

As Prussia and Estonia were arguing back and forth over the food at the table the Nordics minus Iceland and Finland were watching Sealand performing tricks with Hanatamago. Of course Prussia's laughing and cackling, all at Estonia's expense was not something that could be long ignored.

Norway glanced at them and turned to Denmark shaking his head a little.

"Who invited Estonia?" Denmark asked.

"He just shows up," supplied Sweden.

It was information they all knew but somehow had to be repeated each time.

"Well, at least Prussia has a friend here. He won't feel left out," Denmark shrugged.

"Why would he feel left out?" asked Norway.

"Ah, He'd probably be embarrassed if you guys knew but, I think he's just like low-key insecure," Denmark shrugged.

Norway blinked, "Well aren't you considerate?"

"I just worry sometimes. He's a bundle of happiness most of the time but yeah, he's been through some stuff. We all have so you know how it is. I went to a party, an eastern European party, with him, and he seemed to be in his element with them. Estonia included."

"Too bad these days you can't just cease his lands from Germany and make him live with you. That should make him happier," Sweden said.

Denmark laughed, "Sometimes I'm not sure whether you're kidding or not."

"It's the face," said Norway. "But I'm not sure if he's kidding."

Sweden didn't give any further clarification and didn't have to as Finland was coming out of the house at that moment.

"Hey, where's America and Iceland? Sealand, can you get them so we can start?"

"OK!" Sealand grinned. "Come on, Hanatamago!"

The dog barked and followed the running micro-nation as he went to the front to fetch the young lovers. The other Nordics went back closer to the table where Estonia and Prussia were still talking. The tail end of their conversation was heard.

"-and then he threatened to make my capitol Warsaw."

The conversation wasn't interesting itself more than the fact that the group immediately recognized the language to be Russian.

The two continued to converse with each other undisturbed even as the others came closer.

"I'll make yours Warsaw if you don't give me a pirukas. "

"Fine just take one!" Estonia threw his hands up in the air.

Prussia cheered and reached out to take one from the basket just as Finland swatted his hand.

"You can't do that!" he scolded. "Everyone's not here yet."

"You hit me!" Prussia looked around, eyes landing on Denmark and then switched to German. "He hit me!"

"You deserved it," Denmark chuckled.

Prussia pouted.

"The HERO has arrived!"

Norway's subsequent eye roll at the sound of America's loud voice was nearly audible.

"Why can't Ice be like Finland and have more quiet taste?" he asked.

"Hey!" protested Prussia.

"What's going on?" America asked. He then looked at the food. "Wow! This all looks great! Can we eat now!?"

"Sure!" began Finland. "Uhm, Prussia, America and Estonia are guests so you can go first."

"I'm not a guest?" asked Denmark batting his lashes.

"Shut it and wait your turn," deadpanned Norway unswayed.

Finland just laughed.

Of course in time everyone had gotten food and was sitting around the picnic table. It was a long table. Finland and Estonia sat on one side with Norway in the middle. On the other side was Iceland, America and Prussia. Denmark and Sweden sat at the ends of the table with Sealand at the corner between his guardians. Everyone was chatting amicably when suddenly Sweden cleared his throat and stood.

"I would like to propose a toast to the two couples."

Everyone lifted their classes. They all, including America, had some beer except for Sealand. He had juice.

"Thank you for coming," Sweden finished.

Everyone cheered and drank from their cups.

"I also want to say something," Finland said standing up after Sweden sat down. "It makes me glad to see two of my close friends find a bit of happiness in this wide world we live in. Especially with Denmark, we've been through so much and I've seen you at your best and your worst. This is definitely looking to be one of those better times. So to Prussia and America both, thank you for being that special someone to our friends."

They cheered again.

Sealand was next, "As the quality control inspector for boyfriends in this family I demand America let us all take a vacation to Disneyland! Prussia, Estonia and Latvia included!"

There were more cheers though mostly to humor the kid. Nobody questioned how Latvia, who wasn't even present, was included on the guest list.

"How does a kid quality inspect a boyfriend?" Prussia asked in an aside to Denmark causing the taller man to chuckle.

Iceland stood, "Uhm..."

His cheeks were a bit pink.

"I just want to say thank you everyone for not embarrassing me too much about all of this... even if you are all really embarrassing. Also, thank you Finland for giving me the courage to tell America my feelings."

Denmark and Norway were surprised to hear that and looked at Finland who was smiling proudly up at their youngest brother. They didn't expect it to have been Iceland to approach America.

Iceland hurriedly sat back down again and everyone cheered.

Norway stood, "Denmark, as your best friend, it's good to see someone make you smile as much as you do now. Thanks, Prussia. As for Iceland, Big Brother will not hesitate to use necessary violence if you are hurt."

Iceland face palmed as the people cheered.

Prussia nudged Denmark who nudged him back.

"Jailbird, it's your turn."

Denmark stood and cleared his throat.

"First and foremost, thank you everyone for being such great friends to me. Thanks, Sweden, for opening your house to us all, including this pesky Prussia."

"What the-" Prussia objected to the side.

"Also, America, like Norway said, be sure to know you'll have the entire Kingdom of Denmark after your ass if anything goes wrong."

Everyone clapped and cheered and finally the toasts were over. After Denmark sat down he felt Prussia give his knee a squeeze and he looked over to see Prussia's comforting toothy grin before the German went back to eating his food.

-to be continued-

AN: something fluffy... calm before another storm? lolol thanks for reading and please review! I really love feedback. thanks


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The evening had calmed down after an exciting little party. America, Norway and Iceland had headed out after their gathering ended. The trio were staying in Oslo at Norway's house and leaving Denmark and Prussia alone as guests of Sweden. Estonia too bid his farewell much to Sealand's disappointment. He seemed to like having a lot of people in the house. He liked things to be lively.

He watched and waved from the front door along with Finland as Estonia said his good bye. He even called after him as his vehicle drove away.

"Come back again!"

Prussia chuckled at Sealand's antics and followed him and Finland back inside where Denmark and Sweden were sitting and watching the television.

"Why couldn't Ice and America just stay here?" whined Sealand as he slumped on the floor in front of Sweden's legs.

"Aw, you'd rather him here than me and your Uncle Den?" teased Prussia plopping down beside Denmark on the sofa.

"No!" Sealand hastily corrected. "I want you all here. It's fun."

"OK, well it's time for your bath," Finland said.

Sealand's face dropped but Finland wasn't swayed.

"You've been playing around outside all day. Do you really want to go to bed like that?"

"I don't care, not really." Sealand said.

Finland gave a lightly disapproving look causing Sealand to switch tactics.

"B,but, Prussia said we could play Chess after everyone leaves! So I can't take a bath now. I have to keep my promise."

That was news to Prussia. He hadn't offered to play chess with anyone but he decided to let the boy have his lie.

"It's true," Prussia said. "I promised the runt a game. He's dying to learn from my awesome chess skills."

"See!" Sealand said, face lighting up. He looked back at Prussia grinning brightly for having his story corroborated.

"Bath first. Then we'll see," Finland said sternly.

"Listen to Finland," Sweden decided to back Finland up.

"Aw man," Sealand pouted but stood. "Prussia don't go to sleep yet, OK! Wait for me. I want to hang out."

Prussia gave a thumbs up, "You got it, little man."

Sealand ran up the stairs and Finland shook his head and collapsed onto to sofa on the other side of Denmark. He looked over at Sweden who just shook his head. Finland sighed.

"What's so bad about letting the kid stay up?"

"If they let him stay up we'd never get any peace," Denmark replied.

"I like it!" Prussia beamed. "It's been forever since West was that cute. I miss it."

"Yeah, remember when Iceland was cute?" Denmark said, looking over at Sweden and Finland. "He wasn't as noisy though."

"Neither was West!" rejoined Prussia, grin still in place. "I bet you remember him, right? Man, it feels like... well it _was_ practically yesterday. He got big so quickly."

Finland shook his head, "Yeah, well even if you want to, the kid needs to sleep. I know for a fact he didn't ask you to place chess with him."

"Why's that?" asked Prussia genuinely curious.

"Because he hates it, that's why," chuckled Finland. "Don't worry. After his bath he should have calmed down enough to get to bed. Why don't you and Denmark go up ahead of us."

"Ok," Prussia said. "But only because I know this is your way of getting some alone time with Sweden here."

Finland just laughed, "Good night."

Prussia stood and pulled Denmark up.

"Night," Denmark said.

"G'night."

"Nighty."

* * *

Underwear, pajamas, toothbrush, toothpaste.

Prussia was digging through his overnight bag – borrowed from Denmark rather than lugging around his regular suitcase – as Denmark lounged against their shared bed. The Danish nation's feet were propped up at the foot of the bed, legs crossed and arms loose at his sides.

Denmark was tired but only in that good way when you know that you've spent the day well. He felt intoxicated by a feeling of bliss after everything that took place that day. Spending the entire day with his precious people, his family, and his boyfriend was something he waited what felt like a long time to experience. Now that he knew it he didn't think he could let the privilege go. He was happy and grateful that Prussia was accepted as one of them and that Iceland too found someone to share with them.

Denmark figured Prussia felt his eyes on his back as he turned and threw a pair of boxers at his chest.

"Are you going to shower first?" the white haired nation asked.

"We can save time and go together," Denmark retorted in jest.

Prussia scrunched up his face.

"It was a joke," reassured Denmark.

He wouldn't really be so bold.

Prussia moved to the bed and sat on the edge as Denmark sat up further and pulled the boxers from off his chest.

"Anyway, did you have fun today? What did you think?" Denmark asked with what was probably an overeager look on his face.

Prussia shrugged and moved back on the bed. Denmark scooted over to the side allowing room for Prussia to join his side. They sat shoulder to shoulder.

"It was fun. More awesome than the last time I saw them in Latvia," Prussia said.

"I told you they'd come around. Didn't I?"

Denmark nudged Prussia's shoulder with his own. Prussia allowed himself to sway with the hit but he fell right back into place.

"Yeah, you did. You were right."

They sat in silence after that, each caught up in whatever thought they had. Denmark was thinking about earlier that afternoon in the backyard. Watching Prussia with Estonia was equal part comforting and upsetting. It was good to see Prussia glowing when surrounded by people. All throughout history Denmark always regarded Prussia as a lone wolf type. Everyone in Europe did.

Sure they all knew Prussia as a neighbor, some better than others, but the also knew that the little villainous nation kept his distance when it came to matters other than battle. It was a surprise to everyone when Prussia took in little Germany as his charge. At the time Denmark ad the other suspected it was equal parts Prussia wanting to be ostracize Austria and also exert his influence on all of the Germans that motivated him. In hindsight it wasn't difficult at all to see that Prussia could very well have held affection for the foundling nation.

Maybe that same affection was what kept Prussia tied to Germany even in the present. If what Prussia implied about his current state was true, and Denmark still had his reservations about that, there was no reason for his boyfriend to still be living in that same house as Germany any longer.

"Say, Gilbert."

"Yeah?" Prussia asked, shifting a bit and letting his head fall onto Denmark's shoulder.

"What would you say if I asked you to move in with me?"

He felt Prussia's head shoot up immediately. He glanced down in time to see Prussia send him a suspicious glare.

"What are you going on about?"

"Well, I was thinking...maybe it'd be nice if we lived together."

"Stop right there," Prussia said holding out his hand and sitting up completely. He folded his legs under him on the quilt. "There is no way I'm going to leave West. He'd die without my awesome presence."

"You're not leaving him. We're practically neighbors as it is. Besides, you told me that he... that you didn't... well you don't really help him much anymore, right?"

Denmark didn't know exactly how to word it without possibly offending.

"Yeah, but there's a reason why I still live there."

"And that is?"

"Well," began the German. "My brother may not admit it but he needs me, OK. He gets lonely."

Denmark gave his boyfriend a sympathetic stare, "Are you sure about that?"

"What?" Prussia asked. "He doesn't have many friends and he's always been with me his entire life. Like, ever since he was founded there was either me or Austria. When I was gone Austria was there. Specs isn't as awesome as I am but it was better than nothing, I suppose. You can't expect me to abandon him."

"It's not abandoning. You can visit him at anytime and he can call you if he ever gets lonely. Austria is nearby too, right?"

"Why though? Why are you suddenly saying this? It's not because of yesterday is it?"

Denmark hesitated for only a brief second but that was all Prussia needed.

"It is, isn't it?" he looked indignant. "I didn't tell you so you could feel sorry for me."

"I don't feel sorry for you," corrected Denmark. "And it isn't about that... not completely, anyway."

"What is it?"

"Well, because I really like you and spending time with you. I thought that you were busy in Germany with nation duties and all, but then you said you weren't. What could it hurt? We live in a different time now, right? It doesn't have to mean anything political if you did, even if you were still working. Austria did it from your place, right?"

Prussia shook his head, "Is that how you're rationalizing it?"

"Look, I think it'd be nice. I'm busy a lot so we don't meet as often as I'd like, but if you lived there we'd get to hang whenever I have time. Plus, if you ever want to go back to Germany then go. It's nothing, really."

Prussia didn't look convinced.

"I really want to help you... with everything," continued Denmark. "Being with Germany is important to you, I get it. I am a big brother too. I had Iceland with me for way longer than it took Germany to grow up and get strong. I can only imagine how it feels for Germany to get his independence after such a short time."

"But?"

"But, you have to think of yourself too, OK. Maybe being away from Germany and being up here can give you perspective on what exactly your place is in the world right now. I want to help you figure this out."

"I don't want to 'figure this out'," huffed Prussia, he looked away and turned his back to Denmark.

"Prussia..." began Denmark, voice soft.

He reached out and touched Prussia's slighter shoulder.

"You know I-," Denmark chose his word carefully, skirting around the issue of love. "Care about you, right?"

Prussia said nothing so Denmark continued to speak.

"Yesterday, we didn't get to really talk about it. I kinda of... went mad. I was so angry because the situation is so unfair, for you I mean. I don't care about your past, or the things you done. And the future too, what you make of it doesn't have to involve me, though I'd like it to. I understand what you did. We all do. We can forgive you and those wounds are healing. The punishment the Allies gave you it's only on paper, you see that don't you, because you joined Russia and came back on your own."

"It wasn't on my own," Prussia replied. "It's more complicated than that."

"I realize that. I know it has to be, or else you wouldn't feel the way that you do."

"Ever since then I never really felt the same."

"How so? Tell me. Even if I can't solve this I still want to listen."

Prussia turned to Denmark again, an annoyed and shy expression on his face. He looked like he had resigned himself to whatever it was Denmark wanted of him.

"You can trust me, you know."

"I know," Prussia nodded. "And that's kind of what scares me."

Denmark merely reached out and stroked Prussia's cool white cheek and pushed a few strands of unruly hair behind his ear. Prussia sighed and Denmark let his hand fall.

"When I was dissolved after that war, Ivan, I mean, Russia..." there was a pregnant pause and Denmark noticed Prussia's fingers curl into the quilt. "acquired some of my lands. It was when K...K.. _that place_ was annexed that I really felt it. It was almost as if I were being torn in half. Everything hurt. My entire body felt like it was on fire, inside and out. The pain was so excruciating that I would black out. I don't know for how long I'd be out or even how long the whole ordeal was in general. All I knew for sure was that I was dying."

Denmark listened quietly. He was a bit surprised that Prussia was even speaking about it, but perhaps it was a long time coming.

"I spent so much of my life alone and it never really bothered me before. I mean, sometimes I saw Austria and Hungary and figured it'd be awesome to have a partner like that. Brandenburg didn't really count. Anyway, I thought he didn't care and went to live with Germany. I felt like it really was the end and wanted to give up. I'd dream of Austria and the others and I'd wake up in tears."

It was then that Prussia let out a hollow sounding laugh

"It must sound stupid right?"

"No, it isn't stupid at all," Denmark assured him.

"I would wake up and I stare at that stupid wallpaper with the red flowers. The window had the dumbest lace curtains and I was just so angry I'd want the place to go into flames. I wanted to curse everyone: Brandenburg for leaving me, Austria for being a wuss, France for being so unforgiving, and Germany for not being strong enough. I know I was wrong but it just hurt and I couldn't bring myself to care."

"But Brandenburg was there right?"

"Yeah but I hadn't known... not at first."

"So what happened?"

"It was like that for so long; a blur of consciousness and unconsciousness. Then one day I woke up, and _he_ was there..."

-to be continued-

AN: Next chapter is a flashback! Don't worry nothing bad will happen... i mean nothing bad that didn't happen historically. Thanks for reading! Please review! I appreciate all feedback~ Also, I was supposed to have Russia be doing stuff by now but the scene keeps getting pushed back cos I am apparently love drawing things out. whoops. thanks for ur patience.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 _Soviet Union, 1946_

Those stupid lace curtains and red floral wallpaper, for what felt like the hundredth time Prussia was waking up to the sight of them. He wanted to tear the paper from the walls and the curtains from the rod.

"Finally, you're up."

Prussia shifted his eyes from his usual view to see Russia seated at his bedside.

"You've been sleeping for so long. It's been a year," Russia said.

Prussia tried to reply but his lips wouldn't comply. He was so thirsty and his body too was still rooted in place, unable to move.

"You seem to be healing quite nicely, Kyonig."

Russia reached out and patted Prussia's hand. It was only then did the bedridden nation realize he was nearly covered in bandages. Prussia recoiled.

"You must be so weak. Can you still understand Russian? Should I speak to you in German?"

Prussia could understand everything the Russian nation was saying, but he couldn't answer either to the affirmative or negative. His mouth felt stuffed with cotton.

"Just rest. You'll regain your strength soon."

Prussia didn't want to sleep but he found himself obeying regardless of what he desired. Heavy eyelids dropped back to sleep.

From that point on Prussia could sense that his time asleep became shorter and shorter each time he woke up. Most of the time he'd be the only one in the room but sometimes Russia would be there sitting at his side and reading some book to him in a quiet whisper. The first person he saw other than Russia was Latvia.

It was after a night of frightful sleep. He kept having nightmares and his pain would wake him up. Eventually he couldn't sleep and he lay in the bed until the birds began their morning call and the sun lit the room up through the lacy curtains. He didn't know how long he lay there but then the door cracked open and in came the small Latvian nation carrying a feather duster.

The boy was humming quietly to himself and Prussia didn't bother feigning sleep. Latvia was preoccupied with his chore, seemingly comfortable enough in Prussia's presence to work without even glancing towards the other nation. Prussia figured the boy must have assumed he was sleeping.

Latvia continued to hum and move about. He started dusting at the window sill, throwing back the sad lacy curtain and allowing more of the sun's rays to pass into the room. Prussia squinted and groaned.

"Do you have to?" he tried to say, but his voice merely came out as a hoarse croak from disuse.

Latvia whirled with a yelp, brandishing his duster before him like a crop. A wealth of sarcastic retorts filled Prussia's brain but his mouth couldn't match his wit.

Prussia just turned his head away from the window and the light.

"Kyonig?" the boy tried.

Prussia was alert enough to catch the name this time and turned his head back to the other occupant of the room.

"What?" he asked, and it was nowhere near intelligible.

"Hold on! I'll be right back!" Latvia exclaimed.

He set the duster down on the window sill and hurried out of the door. Prussia sighed and tried to lift an arm to assess the state of his body. He, for the first time in forever, didn't feel like conking right back out. He noticed the bandages were running up the entire length of his left arm. The right arm was spared though the hand was bandaged. He moved his right hand because that was the arm he could bend at the elbow to push aside the blanket.

The task exerted more effort than it should have and pained him to no end. He winced and let his eyes sweep over his torso and the upper portion of his legs. His body was so skinny, he was waiflike and frail.

He was wearing a nightgown, very old fashion, such as he hadn't used since the 19th century. The fabric of it had bunched up at his waist revealing his legs, bandaged similarly as his arms. Underneath the gown he felt the tell-tale itch of gauze around his abdomen. When had he been so chronically injured?

He attempted to sit up, grunting and baring his teeth against the pain as he pushed his elbows into the mattress.

It was then that the door opened and in came Latvia once again, eyes shining with excitement. Lithuania was with him.

"Hi, Kyonig. How do you feel?" Lithuania asked approaching the bed.

That name again. Why were they calling him that? Didn't Russia say it too? His mind was working a mile a minute.

"Maybe he doesn't understand Russian," Latvia supplied helpfully.

Prussia finally managed to sit up causing some alarm to the other two nations. Latvia rushed to his side and helped prop Prussia's body against a pillow."

"Be careful, you're really weak, right now," said the Baltic.

"I…" Prussia tried. "I understand."

He managed to get out this time though his voice was extremely hoarse.

Latvia's face lit up at that though Lithuania showed no expression other than mild concern.

"Wow! He's really recovering! Mr. Russia was right!" Latvia beamed at his friend. He turned back to Prussia. "Are you tired?"

Prussia shook his head.

"Hungry?" pressed Latvia.

Prussia stopped to think about it but didn't have a chance to answer as Latvia pulled away.

"I'll get you something!" squeaked the small nation.

He turned and bolted for the door. Lithuania called after him to make sure to bring nothing solid. He sighed after Latvia's steps faded down the hall and turned back to Prussia again. Weariness was in his eye, Prussia couldn't help but notice.

Prussia drank broth for his first meals. For dinner they let him a piece of soggy bread for it. It wasn't the worst thing ever. Nations could be hungry but they didn't starve to death so Russia and the others hadn't fed him once during the year.

The next day, Prussia was able to eat something a bit more substantial. As a nation he was healing much faster after taking in a bit of the broth. He still couldn't walk however and was given a wheel chair to use around the house. Apparently, Russia had foreseen the situation and told the Baltics to get it to him once he built his strength up. Russia's house wasn't very wheel chair accessible so he was basically limited to a few of the downstairs rooms during the day, and bed ridden at night. He was pleased to see Hungary there and Brandenburg as well. As soon as he was deposited by Lithuania in the sitting room his two friends clamored over him.

Hungary was almost in near tears from relief but she didn't hug him, mindful of his bandages.

"I knew you'd pull through. You really hung in there," Hungary said looking a bit proud.

"Naturally," Prussia said, although the details were extremely hazy for him. "Did you think someone as awesome as me would go without a fight?"

"Of course not," Hungary grinned though her eyes still sparkled with her unshed tears of joy.

"That's right!" Prussia said, and then turned to regard his brother-lover. "And what are you doing here? I know we lost but…"

Brandenburg shook his head gesturing between him and Hungary, "Our lands are over here on this side."

"That's right," Hungary said eyes lighting up as if remembering something. "You passed out before the decision. I'll be back."

She stood and left the room leaving the two Germans alone.

"I'm retired," Brandenburg continued after she retreated. "So I can do whatever it is I please, within reason. It pleases me to wait for you, Dear Brother. I thought it would be quite unfair for you to disappear before I did."

"You should have more faith in me than that," was Prussia's reply.

Brandenburg nodded and smiled, "Forgive me."

He laid his hand over Prussia's lightly. Their relationship was always more brotherly and their marriage, now long over, was purely political. They loved each other, though nothing truly romantic ever blossomed between them even if they often touched. Even after his retirement their habits didn't go away. They were so used to each other.

"I had no doubt you would recover," said Brandenburg patting Prussia's hand. "But your injuries were so grave I wanted to see you awake myself. Russia's been courteous to me the times I've been through. We don't talk but he respects our relationship I suppose. He has sisters himself."

Prussia nodded and looked down at his fresh bandages. Lithuania helped him redress them.

"You were badly burned. Almost everything is no longer the way it once was. "

Prussia felt a lump in his throat, "Where's West?"

"You'll see when Hungary brings the maps."

Prussia unconsciously rubbed the bandage at his collar bone and tried to think back on what had happened last. He looked down at his lap not sure what to say and afraid to even think. He felt hollow, and had for a long time. Even while he was sleeping for what was apparently an entire year, he knew that something was wrong. He didn't feel the same, injuries aside. He never saw the end of the war but he could gather enough pieces together to know that they'd lost.

He was living in Russia's house now and so was Hungary apparently. He had major burns underneath his bandages; he'd seen them, still angry and red, when he'd change his gauze. His buildings and land had burned and even now he wasn't finished healing or rebuilding. His people were suffering but he was too weak to even feel their cries.

"Ludwig's boss killed himself."

Prussia's head shot up as his eyes widened in surprise. Anger filled his chest.

"That coward."

"He was mad," Brandenburg said. "And it infected everyone."

"If you're going to be mad you might as well go through with it. See your path until the end," Prussia scowled.

Brandenburg said nothing to that. Prussia sighed, anger leaving his chest only to be replaced by sadness.

"West was too young for any of this. Austria and I failed him."

The door opened again as Hungary reentered. Brandenburg stood to help her with the books she held. He then pushed Prussia's chair to the table as Hungary spread them out. Prussia's eyes greedily took in the newly drawn state lines. He quickly found what he was looking for and took in a sharp breath. He couldn't believe what he saw.

Much of his territory seemed to have been distributed between Poland and Russia. He looked at what was called the Order-Neisse line, observing everything that he had remaining: Thuringia, Brandenburg, and Pomerania were among them. Prussia wanted to hang his head in defeat when he saw Danzig was no longer his but quickly felt a wave of nausea at the strange enclave around Konigsberg.

"Why is Koenigsburg separated off from the rest of my land?" questioned Prussia.

He looked at his friends and caught the way the pair glanced at each other uneasily.

Hungary spoke first gesturing to the area of the map west of Poland, "Prussia, this is all Germany's land now."

"What?" Prussia's brow furrowed.

"The Allied Forces are currently occupying the Axis," began Brandenburg as if he had rehearsed how to explain it before.

He pointed to an area on the map.

"Germany and Austria have been divided into 4 different zones respectively, occupied by each of the allies. The Americans are here, and here the English and so on."

Brandenburg circled the places on the map with his finger as he spoke.

"Here am I, and I am being occupied by the Soviets," said Hungary, pointing out her land.

"But, but what about me?" Prussia asked.

"The Allies," Brandenburg answered. "Decided it was best if the Free State of Prussia was dissolved."

"Wait, what?"

"Prussia's dissolved," repeated his brother. "They wrote it all out in Potsdam."

"You're lying," Prussia said, incredulously. "Why are you trying to play tricks on me about something as serious as this?"

"But I'm not," Brandenburg replied.

Prussia could tell from the regret in Brandenburg's tone that he was telling the truth but Prussia didn't know how to even register the information. Even if Brandenburg wouldn't lie to him there was still a chance he was mistaken right? His mind went a mile a minute with confusion, trying to rationalize and process what he had just heard.

"They can't do that, can they?" asked Prussia.

"I'm not really sure," Hungary said apologetically. "But you're still here."

"Russia brought you to his house after the assault in Koenigsburg. He razed the city and annexed it. He instructed us to call you Kyonig," Brandenburg said.

"It's a loophole," Hungary finished. "Russia very well saved your life."

If it was supposed to be comforting it proved not to be. Prussia's stomach churned and he covered his mouth as not to regurgitate the porridge he'd taken for breakfast. His mouth watered with the tell-tale signs of it and Hungary lightly threw her arm over his shoulder- mindful of his injuries-in an attempt to comfort him. He was too stunned to shun her away.

It all had to be another dream, no, a nightmare. Except this time, it was Hungary there torturing him with her concern rather than Austria with his laughter. He hoped he was still in his bed and he'd wake again to that stupid ugly floral wallpaper and that what he was being told wasn't true.

Brandenburg drew closer to him as well and crouched down on his other side.

"Dear Brother," he said softly. "I understand it is a lot to process. You've come out of a long sleep. What's important is you build your strength. Then we can think of your future."

The words did nothing to comfort him as Prussia fell into a quiet despair.

"This is all some kind of mistake," he replied, having gathered enough of himself to say that.

"Russia can explain it all to you further when he returns from his meetings. He wanted to speak to you as soon as you were up to it, and instructed that we phone him when you were up to it," said Hungary.

"I'm not up to it," Prussia snapped, cutting her off. "And I refuse to believe what you said. "

"Fine, maybe I won't tell him then," replied Hungary just as readily. "But the Baltics may, or Poland. In fact, they might have already done so."

Prussia said nothing. He only looked down, withdrawing further into himself.

"Kyonig," began Hungary again.

"Don't call me that," Prussia hissed.

Hungary sighed but said no more.

Time passed and Prussia continued to freely roam around the parts in the house his wheel chair had access to. He didn't want to think much of the issue of his dissolution. As the days went on things became more real. The pain in his body was one of the things reminding him of the truth to their words. His people, he could barely feel them, were throbbing with unrest. The burns on his body only told part of the story as to what Prussia could only imagine as the brutal bombing, shelling and razing of Prussian lands.

Hungary had chores, as did everyone else, even though quite a few of them were still healing from their own post war wounds. Prussia was best distracted by the library. Unfortunately, Russia had nothing in German despite having even a few books in Chinese! Prussia contented himself with Russian texts though he quickly found Russia's collection to be rather dry. A lot of it was scientific in nature rather than exciting fiction.

At night he would lay in bed staring at the odd shapes in the room until he'd fall asleep. He'd trace dark patterns with his eyes on the moonlit flowers of his wallpaper. He hated that wallpaper because it made him feel trapped. He hated the dumb curtains that Russia, Lithuania, whoever it was who decorated that damned room, chose to match with it.

He liked to pretend that his wheelchair was an airplane or automobile that could take him far far away. He and Brandenburg both, because Hungary was a fool who seemed to accept being there, and they'd go west and meet with Austria and Germany.

Not a day passed where he didn't wonder about his little brother. He felt equal parts sad for and angry at him. He was regretful that he couldn't help his little brother succeed, that they'd failed and his brother was paying for it. But he was resentful too, because his brother benefited from his dissolution. West was no different than Russia and Poland in taking what was rightfully his.

Couldn't West have contested it?

Prussia would like to think so because the alternative ran his blood cold. The very notion that West was recovering in an Ally's home somewhere, beaten, burned and battered, frightened him more than his own dissolution.

So he told himself maybe it was better off that he died if only West could peacefully live.

-to be continued-

AN: Flashback chapter! Of course Prussia didn't tell it all like this. Basically you could imagine Prussia really said something like, "I felt really hopeless after I found out everything that happened. I woke up in Russia's house only to be annexed, dissolved, and stripped of my name. I wasn't sure anymore whether it was better I be dead or alive." Something like that. lol

MAN! I been wanting to write a ch like this FOREVER but ok I gotta level with you... my back story about what actually happened between Prussia and Russia is a monster. It's... it"s really dramatic and very very romantic. The reason I had this kind of story in mind for them is because I felt that Prussia could only have these kind of strong negative feelings if he believed that Russia utterly completely betrayed him. WHICH Prussia feels like Russia did... next chapter will mention that betrayal.

I was about to write it a paraphrasing of their past in this chapter but then I realized if I actually wrote how Russia managed to "save" Prussia and pull him out of his slump EVERYONE would ship them for life! MWAHAHAHA So... I have decided... I am going to write the Prussia x Russia prequel to this story as its own separate story. That story was intended to be a main plot point of this one and I realize now that this isn't the right story to put it in.

I always had planned from the beginning to do a companion story to this one. A Russia focused multi chap sequel to this where Russia ends up with -censored name- (not prussia. Prussia x Denmark are gonna make it). But now that I decided to actually flesh out the backstory between Prussia and Russia in another story I wonder which will come first.

Anyway, I think the end is coming for this story. If I can stay on task it should only be another handful of chapters left for this pair.

Also, if you haven't noticed Denmark is head over heels in love with Prussia at this point hahaha. I just wanna poke him at how infatuated he is.

Thanks for reading and thanks also if you actually read this long AN! lolol thanks for any comment or crit


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Russia confirmed everything that they told me. He didn't seem sad or anything. He just smiled I his particular way as he said it all. He was happy, I think, well, I know, because hi family had gotten so big. He confirmed that yes, Prussia had been dissolved but that it was alright because he annexed me. He said that Germany was the representation of all the rest that he didn't take but that he had a plan."

"A plan?" Denmark asked.

"Yeah, and it as crazy but so was he. So was I."

"What did he do?" pressed Denmark.

"Create a puppet state in Soviet occupied Germany."

It suddenly clicked together in Denmark's mind. His face must have shown his realization because Prussia laughed hollowly.

"You get it now, right? It was all manufactured. That land has always been Germany's. Oh, we tried. We tried so hard to make his people my people. I did everything even things I am now ashamed of."

Prussia hung his head obviously finding the weight of his words too much to bear.

"I killed a lot of them. I killed my own brother's people. I can't even give any excuses. I knew what I was doing but at some point it wasn't all Russia anymore. It was me. He expelled the Germans from Konigsburg and changed it's name. But I enforced it all when I agreed to become the GDR. I lived the lie so long that even I began to believe that those people were mine and my right to handle."

Denmark didn't know what to say but he felt like he had to say something to ease Prussia's troubled countenance. In the end nothing came to him. There was nothing he could say.

"So you're saying there was never actually a GDR?"

"Not in the beginning, no. Russia thought that if he installed the state, over time they'd become my people. We thought other nations acknowledging me would work too. Heck, even West acknowledged me."

"But it didn't work?"

Prussia shook his head.

He didn't know why he didn't catch on before. If Prussia wasn't East Germany then it was only narrowing down their possible choices. Prussia said he still dreamed in Russian and he thought in Russian as well. How long was Prussia going to hide from what was the apparent reality?

"You should go shower," Prussia said at length.

He reached over to pat Denmark's thigh.

"Ok," came Denmark's reply in an almost quiet whisper.

He moved off the bed and grabbed his things. He left the room and went to the bathroom. On the way he saw Sealand in the hall with his pajamas on.

"Hey, Denmark! Where's Prussia?" he asked. "Can he play now?"

"He might be going to sleep but you can knock and ask," replied Denmark.

"OK!" Sealand ran off to go knock on the door and Denmark immediately regretted it.

Maybe the last thing Prussia needed in that moment was to be disturbed by the young micro-nation.

"Wait, Sealand! Why don't you wait until the morning?" he called.

He doubled back and grabbed Sealand by the shoulders.

"Aw... but why?"

"Come on, I know you hate chess. Stop making it difficult for Finland," replied Denmark.

Sealand sighed but assented and went back to his room. Denmark went to the bathroom and began his nightly routine.

By the time he returned to the room, fresh with a towel around his waist he found Prussia sitting on the floor near the foot of the bed. He was kneeling against the bed with his journal open and writing in it.

Denmark couldn't help but chuckle to himself at how cute Prussia was sitting there.

Prussia rolled his eyes as he glanced up.

"There is no desk in this room. Where else am I supposed to write?"

"You look like a kid," replied Denmark.

"Bah, put on some clothes," Prussia retorted turning back to his writing.

Denmark chuckled and went to get dressed. The only sounds were that of Denmark's dressing. Finally he finished and went to sit on the floor beside Prussia. He leaned his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"You smell good," remarked Prussia.

"Thanks. I used Finland's stuff," Denmark replied nuzzling into Prussia's neck.

"I'm writing about the dinner. It was awesome. I have to make sure that I list everything that we ate so I can remember to tell West about it later."

"Don't forget to put my meatballs then," reminded Denmark.

"No. I'm only writing memorable stuff, sorry Jailbird."

Denmark snorted against Prussia's ear but said nothing else, content to just relax where he was. Eventually Prussia stopped writing and closed the book.

"You put the meatballs, right?"

"You know I did so quit asking," replied Prussia. "I even wrote about Sealand's gelatin."

"Good."

Prussia stood and crossed the room to place his journal back in his bag. Denmark settled on the floor with his back to the foot of the bed. When Prussia finished zipping the bag Denmark beckoned for him.

"Hey, Gil, come here," he said.

Prussia stuck his tongue out, "Nope. I don't trust you. You have a perverted look in your eye."

"No where near as perverted as yours," Denmark replied. "Come on. I just want you to sit here for a bit."

He patted the place beside him but when Prussia came over Denmark pulled him down into his lap instead.

"There, is this so bad?" Denmark asked as Prussia allowed himself to settle there.

Prussia replied by turning his head and placing a kiss on Denmark's lips. Denmark returned the kiss happily and wrapping an arm around Prussia's shoulder. When they broke it Prussia leaned his back into Denmark's chest and sighed in comfort.

Denmark carded his fingers through Prussia's light colored hair. He knew Prussia liked I when his head was massaged so he put a little pressure in it sometimes. Eventually Prussia dropped his head back against his shoulder.

"That feels good," he murmured with his eyes closed.

Denmark gazed down at his boyfriend's peaceful face and lidded eyes. He reached with his free hand to touch Prussia's pink lips. Without even opening his eyes Prussia kissed his fingers. Denmark's breath hitched. It was more beautiful than erotic.

"You're so..." he began but stopped.

Prussia opened his eyes, peering up with those ruby colored irises. It caused the words to stop in Denmark' throat. He instead embraced Prussia in his strong arms. Prussia gasped against the hold but allowed the touch. One of Prussia's hands holding Denmark's arm as the Nordic buried his head in his silver locks.

"Den?"

"I love you."

Finally, the words he had been holding back were out and honestly he found he didn't regret it. He felt Prussia's body stiffen and so he tightened his embrace.

"You don't have to say anything," Denmark assured. "Just please... let me hold you a little while longer."

Prussia tried to relax again and eventually he did much to Denmark's relief. He didn't want Prussia to say anything he didn't mean or even try to explain why he didn't return Denmark's feelings. Denmark already knew that Prussia didn't feel quite that way yet, but Denmark's feelings were true and only continued to grow. His only wish was that even if Prussia couldn't return the sentiment now he would do so later. Until that day Denmark was just content to be close to him and hold him.

Finally, Denmark lifted his nose away from Prussia's hair.

"You know I like you a lot, right?" Prussia said.

He tightened his fingers' hold on Denmark's arm, bunching up the sleeve of his pajama top.

"You're pretty dang awesome."

Denmark chuckled and pressed a kiss to the crown of Prussia's head.

"I know," replied the Dane. "And so are you."

"Obviously."

"And, thanks for telling me all of that earlier," Denmark said.

Prussia shook his head, "That's not something you should thank me for."

"But I did because even though I don't know how to help you, it makes me feel happy that you trust me."

"Yeah... I do, don't I?" Prussia said in a way that made it sound like even he was surprised. "It was never supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be simple and fun."

"Isn't it fun though?" Denmark replied.

"Yeah but... it make things so muddy when I actually start falling for you."

Denmark didn't protest. He also didn't expect himself to fall as far as he did.

"Can I shower now?" Prussia asked.

"You're not romantic at all," Denmark pouted but he let go.

Prussia stood up and stretched his arms over his head. Denmark looked up at him, a small smile playing at his lips as he watched. Prussia moved to the bed to grab his towel and toiletries. He flung the towel across his shoulder and went for the door.

"And Prussia," Denmark called after him.

Prussia stopped with his hand on the door knob to look back at his boyfriend still seated on the floor.

"I'm glad I'm awesome enough for you."

Prussia blushed and rolled his eyes.

"One more sappy thing out of your mouth and I'll take it back!"

Denmark laughed throwing his head back as Prussia stuck his tongue out, blowing a raspberry, and then disappeared out the door. A goof smile lingered on the Danish nation's face long after Prussia left the room.

-to be continued-

AN: thanks for reading! Back to Germany after this kekeke please review and let me know what you think. i appreciate all of the kind words and everyone taking time to read this pair's journey!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The days after returning from Denmark were filled with, apart from Prussia's usual activities, contemplation. He pondered over his growing feelings for Denmark, about how he was growing fonder of him with each passing month, week, day and hour! But also, he found himself ruminating over the conversation they had in Sweden's home after the party.

Prussia couldn't forget the feeling of Denmark's warm embrace, or the smell of Finland's softly scented shampoo, as Denmark said those three heavy words.

 _I love you._

Prussia couldn't say it back and Denmark, the surprising Saint that he was didn't expect a thing from him. He was content just to hold him and indulge in the feel of his weight against his chest.

Apart from what Denmark said, Prussia too reminisced over his own confessions made over the course of that week. The stories about his time with Russia, long closed off under lock and key within his heart, were gradually aired out. Prussia trusted Denmark. It was a feeling almost foreign to the ex-nation. He had no reason to truly trust anybody for the longest time, nor did he have any desire to.

And yet he did, the very secret corners of his heart were gradually being uncovered of the musky sheets which shielded them.

Talking, oddly enough, was therapeutic, and now that he saw Denmark was able to accept him he felt he didn't have to be so afraid. The world wasn't as gray as it had been for so long. Instead there was a breakage in clouds and a peak of blue sky.

It was because of this that Prussia felt the strength and resolve to finally confront his issues. To move forward and live to his true potential he had to face his problems eventually. This was something he had known for a long time. What he didn't know was where he would find the strength to do so.

Not only was it supposed to come from within but there was a need for support as well. The people around him who always were willing to catch him should he fall, why had he never accepted their help before?

Finally, a conclusion was made. He wasn't ready to completely face his demons, but he knew to gather that strength he had to first be able to talk about it.

Perhaps to anyone else it would have been comical who he thought to go to about it first. But for Prussia it seemed liked an obvious choice.

With a trembling hand forced still he opened the door to the Viennese coffee house and scanned the interior for the friend he'd called that day. Austria wasn't there and Prussia breathed a sigh of relief.

Seating himself at a table with a newspaper and a cup of coffee Prussia read the headlines of the day. He welcomed the moment of silence and after a bit of trying realized his nerves were too rattled for him to truly focus on the words on the page. But he was strong willed, and refused to constantly rehearse the conversation in his mind and persisted, this time trying his luck with the international section of the paper.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

Prussia glanced up in time to see Austria slipping into the sat across from him. He wasn't late, Prussia had been early, and he was completely put together in a purple suit Prussia noted he'd never seen before.

"I haven't waited long," Prussia replied, folding his newspaper and setting it aside.

"Anything interesting?" Austria asked gesturing towards it.

"Nothing whatsoever."

Prussia lifted his coffee cup to his lips as Austria received his own.

Austria glanced at the paper and then turned his attention to his coffee, adding a bit of the powdered sugar.

"So what's this impromptu meeting about?"

"I couldn't just want to see a good friend in his own city for a bit of catching up and good coffee?" Prussia asked, setting his cup down.

Predictably Austria wasn't moved.

"What could be so important you couldn't tell me over the phone."

Prussia fiddled with the side of his cup, letting his gaze take in the way Austria folded his arms over his chest waiting. There was a moment of hesitation and that was enough for Austria's expression to take on a note of worry behind the frames of his wired lenses.

"Did you and Denmark break up?" he asked, not masking the concern in his voice. "Am I going to have to start a war? Did he invade your vital regions?"

"No! No and... not without my express consent!" Prussia objected, surprised by the direction Austria took it.

Austria relaxed but still looked skeptical.

"Look, I don't mean to sound so suspicious, just you don't usually make it a point to come over and annoy me. You've been doing a good job at it by phone."

"Aw, I know you love my awesome 3am messages."

Austria scoffed into his cup, "Hardly."

"Well, how astute of you, my dear Austria. I didn't bring you here to gossip or complain about Den... well not completely about him that is. Our relationship has been great,actually, better than ever."

"I'm glad to hear that," Austria said earnestly.

"Actually, the other week I went with him to a family thing at Sweden's house. By the way, did you know America and Iceland are dating now?"

"It wouldn't have been the first couple I'd guess for either of them," admitted Austria. "How did that even happen?"

"I didn't get a chance to corner one of them to ask, but Finland said he's the one who encouraged Iceland to ask America out."

Austria was incredulous, "Iceland asked America?"

"I was shocked too but I guess if you think about it America can be pretty dense sometimes. I don't think he'd be able to tell if someone liked him unless it was blatantly said to his face."

"Hmm, well what else?"

"Oh, yeah...," Prussia began but stopped.

He reached for his coffee, hesitated, and then changed coarse, grabbing his glass of water and taking a generous sip. He felt the nerves coming up again. He glanced at Austria's pensive expression over the rim of his glass and reminded himself that it was Austria's usual face.

Austria was patient. He didn't press Prussia to continue. He just sat there enjoying his own drink until Prussia finally spoke.

"Denmark told me that he loved me."

"Oh?"

"I didn't say it back."

Austria nodded with lidded eyes and set his cup down.

"I see. So it is about him that you wanted to talk about then?" Austria said, regarding Prussia now with what was a slightly smug expression.

"I said, kind of! It's not a complaint."

"So why didn't you say it back? You don't feel the same way?"

"Well, I like him a lot," admitted Prussia, two dots of pink starting to dust his cheeks at the admission. "But that's about it."

"'That's about it'?" mocked the Austrian.

"OK, no. I like him a lot to the point that I feel like my heart is going to burst out of my chest right now just talking about him and I miss him a lot, and want to talk to him, and all that stupid lovey shit that couples do in the beginning. But I don't love him, not yet, I mean maybe I can but I'm just cautious. But it's a bit overwhelming you know, just thinking that he feels that way when I'm not even ready."

"I can understand that. He's not pressuring you about it though so I think he understands," remarked Austria.

Prussia nodded with a smile, "Yeah, he's awesome like that."

Austria shook his head but looked genuinely amused, "You know, Hungary was the one who said she loved me first too. It took me a little while to reciprocate."

"Liar you always liked her."

"Of course I liked her, but I didn't love her. But eventually it got to a point where I couldn't lie to either one of us about that. It was just complicated because I wanted to keep some decorum after all those wars. I didn't want to seem weak."

"Are you saying I'm trying to not be weak?"

"No, I'm saying that I personally had to get over my own hangups before I could really truly feel the same way she did about me."

"Oh," Prussia was a bit surprised by that confession. "That's rather insightful of you."

"Thank you. I'm sure this is why you wanted to get my advice right? Since I'm so experienced and all."

"Admittedly, West is useless with love and with Hungary we somehow end up mostly talking about the sex."

Good thing Austria wasn't drinking anything because Prussia was sure that it would be all over his face with that. He grinned cheesily as Austria took a moment to collect himself.

"I know a lot about what you're into."

Austria grew red, "I don't know what you're going on about."

"So, naturally this makes you my go to person for the mushy stuff."

"Naturally," Austria said having gathered himself. "But our situations are different, right? The times are different after all and there's a lot less politics involved."

"Even so, it is still relatively complicated. Like you pointed out, I have my own hangups to get over."

"How so?"

"Well, Denmark asked me to think about moving in with him."

There was a silence as Prussia could see the gears in Austria's head turning.

"That's...," Austria seemed to be choosing his words carefully. "Fast. Are you sure he's not trying to annex you. It could all be a political ploy after all."

"It's not," Prussia cut Austria off. "I trust him and it's not, really. And anyway, he knows he won't gain anything out of it."

"Possible control of a good chunk of Germany is not something to scoff at," Austria replied.

"Yeah, and that's the other thing I wanted to say and it's part of the problem. Denmark has done so much for me and I really appreciate it but, I have nothing at all to offer him. I came into this relationship with all the wrong reasons and it's like bad karma that it's all hitting me in the face and I just feel useless."

"What are you getting at? You're not useless. You're only as useless as you make yourself," Replied Austria.

"But that's just it! You misunderstand if you think I'm East Germany. I'm not."

"Well, what else would you be? I'm looking right at you."

Prussia knew what he was hinting at. The proof of his being East Germany was the fact that he hadn't dissolved when the allies made their decision. He was right there in front of Austria as tangible as the day they first met hundreds of years ago.

Normally Prussia would nod, laugh, and agree that he was alive and that was all that mattered. But he knew things were changing and for him to move on he had to admit the truth not just to Denmark but to everyone he cared about. It was the only way he could begin to face the true world.

"Austria, when you were annexed by Germany, did you disappear?"

"No. Of course not. You know that. You didn't either."

"Yeah, we were complicit. But you know, it's not always like that. Sometimes it can happen against your will."

Austria said nothing. His eyes were cast down and Prussia knew he was thinking back on those dark moments. The first half of the 20th century was tumultuous for their entire family and he remembered how much of a toll the wars took on Austria's body, to the point where he had to get around in a wheelchair. They were no strangers to struggle or pain. It was likely that Hungary told him about Prussia's own sustained injuries that left him bedridden and broken.

"What I'm saying is, we need to stop being in denial about this crap," Prussia said, trying to bounce back and put a more energetic mood back into the conversation.

"Being in denial?" Austria asked. "No one is in denial about anything."

"But you are. You and Hungary both. And really, everyone. The Free State of Prussia was dissolved on paper but look at me, I'm right here," he pat his chest. "And I'm not the East of Germany. My capitol was annexed."

"Your capitol is Berlin."

"No. It's Konigsburg."

"You are annoying and I hate you. Konigsburg hasn't been relevant to you in centuries."

Well, that wasn't the reply Prussia expected to get.

"Huh?"

"What are you trying to pull?" Austria actually sounded angry.

"I'm not trying to pull anything," Prussia assured him. "When I was annexed by Germany he assumed full control of Berlin. I know it's crazy but it's true. Berlin was the seat of me and West's empire. When I was the dominant brother I felt it. I felt every single beat of Berlin with every beat of my heart and now there's nothing. I haven't felt anything there in years."

Austria didn't look convinced. In fact he only looked increasingly more bothered by Prussia's insistence.

"You're wasting my time with this foolish talk."

Austria stood and smoothed out jacket getting ready to leave.

"Good afternoon, Prussia."

"Hey now, that isn't fair!"

Austria said no more and instead went to head towards the door. Scrambling, Prussia stood, hitting his knee on the table as he did so. He doubled over grabbing his limp in pain with one hand and reaching out for Austria with the other. However the other German didn't stop and instead went out the nearby door.

In frustration Prussia hobbled after him, bursting out into the afternoon streets of Vienna.

"Roderich, you asshole," he called, catching up to his brother/cousin rather quickly.

He grabbed Austria's shoulder.

"Is that how you respond to me when I actually take the time and confide in you."

"Confide in me about what? About your grand delusions and your excuses on why you slack off in your duties towards your younger brother?" Austria scoffed.

Prussia looked crestfallen and Austria saw it and looked away.

"You're crazy if you want me to believe that you're..."

"Not East Germany?"

"Russian," corrected Austria.

"But, I'm not Russian, I'm Prussian. Look I know it sounds crazy but I've been in crazy denial for so long about what we all know is true. My heart it's always wanting to go east but I'm too afraid of what I'll find there."

"It's not the same there. You wouldn't want to see it."

Prussia was surprised, "So you've been?"

"Yea, I've been there. You wouldn't recognize it nor the people. Everything's changed. It's been Russified."

"I've changed too," Prussia retorted.

Austria looked winded.

"I need to sit down."

"You're the one who left the cafe!"

"Don't blame this on me," Austria snapped with a pant.

He pointed towards another Cafe and the pair entered another shop, ordered another coffee and reseated themselves without another word.

This time Prussia sat wringing his fingers beneath the table as he waited for Austria to breach the topic again when he was ready. The difference in Denmark and Austria's reactions though a surprise to him was eye opening. Of course Austria would act differently. The implication of him not being a part of Germany anymore meant nothing to Denmark who was just a lover.

When Austria began to speak it was in a soft tone. Prussia leaned in to hear him better.

"Many years ago, back when you and your brother first reunited, and the three of us were all living together, Germany came to me with a problem," began Austria. "He told me about what you did to his people, and about how you both knew he wasn't supposed to be there."

That was news to Prussia.

"He promised he wouldn't tell anyone about it."

"Well, he did."

Prussia nodded, "And what did you say?"

"I said that he was being selfish and cruel. You'd been through a lot over there and that if he gave it time things would go back to normal. He never said anything about it again."

"Oh..."

Austria sighed, "I'm sorry. This is too much."

"I don't expect you to have answers or to say anything to me. I just wanted to tell you, because I think I have to do this before I can take the next step."

"And what may I ask is that?"

Prussia shrugged, "Actually I don't know. Face my fears, confront Russia, get my land and people back. In that order."

Austria looked taken a back so Prussia went on to remedy.

"I mean, it might take me years to do it, but it's a goal to work towards as long as I'm still breathing and all."

"There's nothing wrong with what you're saying," Austria said. "I think it's natural as a nation to feel this way, but what changed?"

"I guess with everything happening lately, I realized I've been spending the past few decades feeling sorry for myself... and that's not really awesome."

Austria smiled wryly, "Yeah."

The pair spent the rest of the day together. They decided to make some baked goods together in the kitchen for Prussia to take home to Germany. It was a very domestic feeling and Prussia felt the atmosphere between them wasn't changed, per say, but tangibly lightened. There was no more of that animosity between them as if Austria conceded to be sensitive to Prussia for the day in consideration of his plight.

Prussia was thankful for it. He didn't want to be scolded and he didn't need it. He already did enough of it himself. He much felt lighter now that his secret was out.

They were in the middle of sifting powdered sugar over each of their creations when a thought occurred to Prussia.

"Say, isn't Hungary going to be coming home soon?"

Austria didn't look up from his task as he replied,

"No, she's staying at her house right now because of some issues going on there."

"Aw, that's too bad. I guess I'll call her later when I get home."

"It's be too late by then. She'll be asleep."

"There, finished! It's perfect!"

Prussia set his sieve aside and stepped back to admire his cake.

"Not bad," agreed Austria. "I hope it tastes as good as it looks."

"You bet it does! I would let you taste the awesome delicious chocolate almond goodness but I have to save it for West."

"Sure," Austria said going back to arranging his cake.

"Hey, Specs? You're not going to tell Hungary what I told you today are you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because it's kind of important that I tell my friends myself, OK. So I'd appreciate it if you'd just wait before you say anything."

"Ah, OK that's understandable."

"And one more thing," Prussia went on. "When I finally get to be my own nation again you'll sign an alliance with me, right?"

Austria rolled his eyes and turned away back to his cake, "I can't make any promises."

"But you know you wanna! Kesese."

Austria didn't dignify that with a reply.

After Prussia finally left, Austria was left with nothing else to do but get ready for bed. Prussia had volunteered to clean his kitchen after they finished baking so Austria hadn't refused. Everything was in order and so Austria retired to his room after a bath.

The events of the day played through his head. Prussia's confession came as a surprise to him but when he really thought about it everything added up. There were times he caught Prussia muttering Russian to that little yellow bird of his. He recalled the many instances when he scolded Prussia while he was still living with them for not doing much work and felt a slight pang of guilt about it.

He hadn't known then but now he had an inkling about the amount of hurt his words must have done to the ex-nation.

Austria had to admire the new found courage Prussia had. He suspected part of it was due to something like a fire lit under him by Denmark. He was a tad jealous that it took something like an outsider to move Prussia so greatly while his own friends and family stood idly and watched him do absolutely nothing. He felt something akin to sorry and shame.

But also there was worry. Of course Prussia said he wasn't going to do anything reckless. Austria hoped not. Prussia didn't have the power to do so and Austria and Germany didn't want to feel forced to back him up. He was nowhere in the position for it. But there was something else troubling about it all.

If Prussia's land had been annexed by Russia why was he able to stay with peacefully Germany for all of these years? Maybe Russia was content to have Prussia do whatever and live however he wanted as long as he complied with it. Nevertheless, Austria was sure the large nation's tune would change if Prussia ever charged in and started laying claim to what he owned. Not just Russia, how would the world react to a Prussia who tried to stand on his own again. His silver haired cousin made plenty of enemies who, though OK with him living as he was now, might not be too happy at the thought of Prussia's possibly autonomy. Would they all side with Russia on this?

The very thought left Austria feeling cold and he turned to the first person he told anything that worried him. Picking up his phone and brushing off the fact that he was breaking his own word he dialed Hungary's number.

-to be continued-

AN- FINALLY after a million years. sorry this was hard to write ;~; i was so worried about OOC but I kind of give up now. Thanks for everyone who patiently waited ;~; Thank you all readers!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"No but seriously, who do you think is the hottest nation?"

"To me? Or just in general."

"Yeah, to you," Prussia said into the receiver.

It was a normal evening. Prussia had made it back from Austria safely and after bothering West for a few minutes he retired to his room to talk on the phone with his boyfriend.

"Who do you think is the hottest? Like objectively, your opinion-it doesn't have to be me-who would you pick?"

"Like, not thinking of personality or anything?" asked Denmark, apparently needing more clarification.

Prussia flopped onto his back and rolled his eyes, "Geez, why are you hesitating so much about answering. It's not that bad is it?"

"No, but..."

"Come on," pressed Prussia.

"Fine, OK!" Denmark relented.

Prussia grinned widely as he waited for the highly anticipated answer.

"I guess," Denmark paused, maybe for drama or possible from nerves. "I guess, I'd say Poland."

Prussia was shocked into silence. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. No matter how he tried even his brain couldn't form a thought.

"Gil?"

"Seriously? Poland? Are you mad!?"

"You said objectively! I'm not taking into consideration his personality."

"So in general, Poland is your type!?" cackled Prussia. "Oh this is rich!"

Prussia couldn't stop laughing even as Denmark proceeded to sputter on the other side of the line.

"But you ave to admit it. He's cute. He's got nice green eyes and a cute face," Denmark attempted to defend his point of view.

Prussia just continued to laugh.

"Finished?" Denmark asked.

"No!" Prussia said, bursting into another fit.

"He's cute. And maybe I'll leave you for him if you keep laughing. I think he's single anyway."

"You're not his type," said Prussia in a flippant matter.

"This isn't fair! Besides, you have to tell me yours!" Denmark protested.

"OK! OK!" Prussia said.

He sat up on the bed and crossed his legs.

"Well of course the hottest nation is you!"

"Wha-"

"Just kidding, it's Sweden!" Prussia cackled.

"Swe...den," Denmark said quietly before erupting into a roar. "SWEDEN!? The actual fuck, Prussia?"

"What? He's so my type. He's tall, broad and muscled. Stern and disciplined."

"No! No! You stop right there," Denmark howled so loud Prussia had to held to receiver away from his ear. "You can't pick another Nordic! You have to pick someone else."

"But it's Sweden."

Denmark let out another indignant sound.

"Quiet down, Jailbird. You'll wake Greenland and Faroe with all of that noise."

"They're not even here tonight!" Denmark snapped.

"Aw, don't be jealous. I think you're way more awesome than Sweden. I just think he's incredibly attractive."

"That doesn't make me feel better! Besides, how would you feel if my choice was Austria!?"

"I would be judging your taste even more than I am now!" retorted Prussia.

Denmark made more frustrated noises as Prussia laughed at his expense. That was when Prussia got another call on his line. He glanced at his phone screen and saw it was an incoming call from Hungary.

"That prissy idiot," Prussia muttered.

"What?" Denamrk asked.

"Nothing," Prussia replied choosing to ignore Hungary's call.

He knew she was calling because Austria ended up telling her everything. Prussia was unsure whether he wanted to laugh or cry. He felt on some level betrayed but at the same time knew it was to be expected. Austria wasn't good for much anyway. History repeatedly showed Prussia that and yet he was stuck with him for better or for worse.

Denmark kept talking and Prussia tried to focus back in on the conversation.

"-and what do you mean by Sweden's 'stern and disciplined'? You mean boring as fuck, right?"

Prussia didn't reply.

"Right?" Denmark tried again.

"I'm sorry, what?" Prussia asked coming out of his mind for a second.

"Were you not even listening to me?" Denmark asked.

Prussia chuckled though even through the phone he was sure Denmark could hear it was hollow. Hungary's phone call came again and Prussia sucked his teeth.

"Hungary's calling me," he said as he swiped red in irritation.

"Really? Aren't you going to answer it?"

Prussia huffed and flopped onto his belly.

"Honestly, I don't want to talk to her right now because she's just going to yell at me."

Denmark sounded concerned, "What for?"

Prussia just sighed. He removed the receiver from his ear and placed it beside his head on the pillow. Denmark was loud enough when he talked that he could still hear him that way.

"Hello?"

Prussia replied, "I hear you."

"Why would she yell?"

"Because she's annoying and all she ever does is yell."

Suddenly there was a knock on his room door. Prussia sat up.

"Yes?" he called.

"Brother, Hungary's on the phone for you."

"God dammit she actually called the house?" Prussia cursed. "Damn her and Specs to hell! This is the last time I ever tell that wannabe anything!"

He pushed himself off the bed and threw open the door and snatched the phone from Germany's hand.

"I'm busy!"

Then he promptly hung up and slammed the door in his brother's face.

Returning to his bed Prussia apologized to Denmark.

"She called the house! She's so annoying."

* * *

"He hung up on me! He's so annoying!" Hungary screeched into her receiver at Austria.

She was in her own bedroom pacing about with her phone to her ear. She normally would have been asleep at that hour. She had some pressing meetings in the morning but she wanted to at last talk to Prussia and get the info direct from the source.

Austria on the other hand was in bed. The room was dark and he was speaking into the phone with his eyes closed. He had been trying to sleep again when Hungary called back. He too was worried, admittedly, though he couldn't place a finger precisely on what it was that agitated him so much.

"Well, he likely doesn't want to be bothered . It's rather late," Austria said, attempting to placate his irate girlfriend. "Besides, now he knows I told you and he's going to take it out on me later."

"You did the right thing by telling me though. If what he says is even remotely true then who knows what Russia's up to."

"You sound concerned. I take it this means you find his version of events believable?" Austria inquired.

"Unfortunately," Hungary said, following it by a curse. "That moron."

"Wait, so you knew?"

"What?"

"You knew that the GDR was a literal puppet state?"

"Well, yeah-"

"And you didn't tell me?" Austria asked, voice raising just a bit.

"Look, I didn't know to what extent. I mean Brandenburg and I spent good chunk of time expecting to wake up and finding out Prussia's gone. Do you understand how nerve wracking that is?"

Austria sighed. He and Germany did their own share of worrying on their side as well. Even in that moment he should have been asleep long ago but he just couldn't settle down.

"He needs to answer his phone," Hungary said once more.

Austria sniffed, "Just leave it for tonight."

"The rational side of me knows you're right and there's nothing I can do about it now. It's happened and everything has been kind of OK until this point but I guess in the end I am a big worry wart after all."

"You've always had a nurturing aspect to your personality," agreed Austria.

"Even for someone as ungrateful as Prussia, unfortunately," scoffed Hungary. "Anyway, remember Poland's last party, the one that Prussia and Denmark attended?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, during the party Prussia was telling me everything about his relationship with Denmark and he did talk about not being an official nation but—anyway, that's irrelevant really."

Austria waited for Hungary to collect her thoughts.

Hungary sighed, "Russia approached Prussia when we were at the drink table. He referred to him as 'My Prussia'. When Prussia decided to go find Denmark, Russia told us that he still had Prussia's heart."

"So you think he means heart in a more literal sense than figurative?"

"I didn't at the time, no," Hungary replied. "But now, maybe, yeah."

Austria rubbed his nose where the impressions of his eyeglasses were.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" he asked.

"I didn't think anything of it. None of us did. It's Russia being Russia, right? Even Lithuania said so and he knows him almost as well as Ukraine does."

Austria said nothing. He knew she was right. He'd likely come to the same conclusion if he were there.

Hungary continued on, "Things are pointing to Prussia's concerns being right. He was annexed by Russia so basically he is a part of Russia now and has been for nearly a century. Russia said they have to catch up but that Prussia's been ignoring him. Prussia's the one that broke up with Russia back then. Did you know that?"

"I didn't," admitted Austria. He hadn't spent any time contemplating the inner workings of any of Prussia's romantic relationships, that one included.

"I thought because of that Russia was still in love with him but-"

"Russia's just been waiting for Prussia to come back to him all this time," Austria gasped, clearly at a loss for words at the night's revelations.

"Yeah," was Hungary's whispered reply.

The pair became lost in their individual thoughts.

"It's late. I should let you go. We both have to get up early," Hungary finally said.

Austria's brows raised, "Oh, are you sure? You don't want to try Prussia again?"

"You said it yourself, it's late. I'll let it rest for now."

Austria felt a bit dejected. He didn't want to hang up. He wanted to keep talking and hear Hungary's melodic voice until he drifted off.

"Good night," Hungary said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, OK."

"Yeah, good night."

He hung up his phone and was cast into darkness after Hungary's name faded from his display. He felt heavy in his heart with guilt. He was sorry despite it being too late to feel so. Thinking back on the past could they have changed anything? Living together then had put the three on an unimaginable high. Austria and Prussia loved seeing their little Germany grow so strong.

No, they would have still committed the same sins that they did many times over. Prussia still would have been sentenced to what was intended to be death.

Austria had been so happy because in spite of it all he didn't want his long time rival to die.

Yes, Prussia was still alive but it wasn't on the terms that Austria had wanted. It was so much easier to accept and allow himself to believe that Prussia had really been the GDR. Germany was West and Prussia was East. Then he could pretend that they were still equals.

-to be continued-

AN: It was hard for me to capture Austria and Hungary's voice. I hope I did OK. Also, an entire chapter of phone conversations... wow zzzzzzz

WHO DO YOU THINK IS THE HOTTEST HETALIA CHARACTER? I had a hard time choosing for Denmark. My roommate actually ended up saying Poland lol. I was gonna say Thailand originally. **Who do you think is hot?** And who do you think the other characters think is hot? In my headcanon Prussia likes manly manly men! *cough* my otp is germancest *cough* He likes people who are bundles of action hero awesome.

As for me, I think America's super cute. Like mad mad cute. But hot i think it's actually Austria. He's so freaking pretty ;dfjdk and good looking. Austria, Spain and America :X I guess that's my top 3 for looks

haha thanks everyone for your comments! Reviews are awesome and all readers are too! Thanks again


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The Kathmandu world meeting approached with the speed of one of France's bullet trains. Prussia had almost forgotten about it and lulled into a sort of complacency until nearly a week before when Denmark called him about rooming arrangements. Apparently, Denmark rooming with Prussia and Iceland with America was throwing the Nordic's usual routines for a loop.

They weren't the only ones affected by it either. America's brother (who?) ended up rooming with Mexico. Norway was rooming with Estonia, which inconvenienced Lithuania who normally roomed with Poland. After all, he didn't want to leave Latvia on his own, and since when did Estonia and Norway get so close anyway? But Latvia assured Lithuania that he'd be OK, to the point that Lithuania assented to leaving him alone, only to find out that the small Baltic was assigned to room with Russia in Nepal!

It was mess after mess and things did kind of fall back into place after Prussia agreed to stay with Germany, who was alone in his suite, shifting a few of the displaced pairs back together: Norway with Denmark, Lithuania with Poland, Estonia and Latvia and so on. Only, that was short lived since Norway said he actually didn't mind rooming with Estonia and Latvia also voiced no opinion. Nepal just gave up trying to arrange anything.

So end result: Prussia was with Denmark anyway.

Prussia plopped down on his shared bed with Denmark and kicked off his shoes.

"Ah, it's good to finally relax. I don't like long flights. Not enough leg room," complained the smaller of the two nations.

"You think you don't have enough room? My legs are way longer!" retorted Denmark.

He set his suitcase aside and joined Prussia on the bed. He wrapped his large arms around his slighter boyfriend's shoulders and pulled him to him.

"Then stretch them out," Prussia said.

"I am," Denmark replied.

They both reclined on the bed and Denmark leaned in to kiss his partner. Prussia kissed back.

"I'm glad that I get to room with you in the end," Prussia admitted after they broke away.

"Aw, I am too. I'm actually not sure if I'm more surprised by the fact Norge let Ice and America room together or that he is willingly rooming with Estonia," chuckled Denmark.

Prussia rubbed his chin in exaggerated thought, "Maybe they're fucking."

"No way!" Denmark exclaimed. "Norge and that dweeb? Don't even joke about something like that."

"Does it bruise your ego for your ex to move on to someone like that?" joked Prussia.

"I'm ignoring you now," was Denmark's response.

"Kesese. At least you know you have a way more awesome boyfriend than him."

Denmark rolled his eyes at Prussia's laughter.

"I don't know why you're laughing. Latvia's rooming with Russia. Are you saying they're fucking too?"

"That's too far!" Prussia said, ceasing his laughter and getting to his knees on the mattress. "Take it back! Besides, Latvia knows how to navigate his way around Russia."

"You wouldn't say that so easily if it were you who were rooming with Russia," Denmark noted.

"Yeah, but Latvia isn't me and Russia doesn't care about him."

Denmark snorted, "Do you know how conceited that makes you sound?"

Prussia shrugged, "I'm conceited for a reason. I'm going to shower."

He slipped off the bed and went to his suitcase to pull out his stuff. Denmark watched him with arms folded behind his head and leaning against the headboard. He sensed something was off with Prussia. His feeling was askew the entire ride over and his aura only got darker since entering the room.

"Why so early? We're probably going out again, you know."

"I know. I don't like feeling dirty after long plane rides," Prussia replied. "You know that by now."

It was true but something was still wrong.

Denmark decided not to press the issue. Prussia finished grabbing his toiletries and then disappeared into the connecting bath. Denmark turned on his side to grab the remote to see what was on TV.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Prussia stepped into the tub and turned on the shower without even bothering to wait for the water to reach a suitable temperature. He felt his muscles tense under the cold stream.

He didn't know why he nearly snapped at the mention of Latvia and Russia together. It was a joke, just like the comment about Estonia and Norway was. And yet, there he was getting riled. Prussia hated showing that side. He prided himself in being easy going and not easily offended. He wasn't Austria, after all.

He wondered if maybe it was due to nerves. He hadn't seen Hungary or Austria in quite some time. Hungary seemed to take the hint that he didn't want to talk to her after ignoring the bulk of her calls. Either that or she truly was as busy as Austria claimed she was. That didn't erase the fact that he would have to confront her during their time in Kathmandu. It wouldn't be so bad. Experience told him that things were never nearly as bad as one imagined them to be.

Comforted by that Prussia finished his shower. He turned off the water, threw back the curtain and grabbed his towel. Wiping off his body he stopped to swipe at the mirror clearing it of the fog. He gazed at his face, showing a toothy grin and throwing a wink. He felt better. The water had eased the tension out of him.

Wrapping his towel around his waist he exited the bathroom.

"Get dressed in something normal," said Denmark when Prussia exited. His eyes were glued to the TV.

"Normal?"

"Not pajamas," clarified the Dane glancing to his boyfriend briefly.

Prussia chuckled, "I didn't even bring pajamas."

He didn't bother knowing he was rooming with Denmark. They'd only come right back off anyway.

"Ok, then just put on your regular clothes."

"Sure," Prussia pulled out a pair of underwear. "Where are we going?"

"Finland called while you were taking a shower. The others are going to dinner in about half an hour and they invited us."

"Who all is coming?" asked Prussia.

"The usual suspects, plus America."

"Sounds good," Prussia said.

He slipped his shirt over his head mussing his still damp hair. He went over to the bed and collapsed against Denmark's side.

"You know, I'm not even hungry. I just really wanted to do it. I haven't even touched myself once since the last time I saw you," Prussia said, nuzzling against the Nordic nation's neck.

"Really?" Denmark wondered if he should rethink their dinner plans.

"Pfft," Prussia's breath came out hot against Denmark's neck. "Yeah right."

Denmark rolled his eyes even as Prussia scooted closer to him and attached his mouth to his neck. He allowed his eyes to close as Prussia tenderly kissed him in that sensitive place. He welcomed the feeling of Prussia's hand moving to caress his thigh and then move without shyness to paw at the crotch of his pants.

"You're horny enough for me to think that you haven't," remarked Denmark.

"I can't help it. You're sexy."

After a few more moments of heated kissing and petting Denmark broke it, though his hand was firmly set on Prussia's butt.

"Dinner," Denmark reminded.

Prussia, who was now splayed out across Denmark's body, rutted against him greedily.

"But I want you so bad."

At those words Denmark's entire body went rigid with Prussia in his arms. It was Danish. Prussia was speaking Danish.

"Denmark?" questioned Prussia, feeling how his boyfriend completely tensed up.

Denmark regained his baring and flipped them so their roles were reversed and Prussia was the one pressed against the mattress.

"You play so dirty," hissed back Denmark in his own language.

"What?" Prussia blinked.

"Waiting until a time like this to speak Danish," Denmark gritted before capturing Prussia's mouth in a fierce kiss. "You always have to get what you want don't you?"

"Because I'm awesome," was Prussia's quick reply.

Denmark impatiently pushed at his boyfriend's shirt when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Denmark pulled back, getting off of the bed. Prussia sat up as well, bringing Denmark back towards him by fingers hooked in his belt loops. Denmark caught himself before he landed back on top of the smaller nation.

"Denmark?" called Iceland's voice.

Denmark cursed under his breath.

"Ignore him," Prussia panted into another kiss.

"Maybe they aren't here yet!" America's obnoxious voice boomed through the door followed by louder knocks.

Iceland's reply to America sounded like a mumble from their side of the door. His voice was substantially lower. Iceland called again after another knock.

Prussia sighed as Denmark broke contact and answered.

"Yeah?"

"We were wondering if you wanted to walk with us to dinner."

"Sure," Denmark said. "Give us a second."

Prussia sat up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You suck. You're too soft of an older brother."

He had reverted back to speaking his usual German.

"Like you wouldn't do the same if it were Germany," Denmark scoffed back in Danish, going into the adjoining bathroom to check his appearance in the mirror.

Prussia scooted off the bed and followed him.

"Also, I wanted to try speaking Danish with you for a while now. It just never was a good moment."

Denmark rolled his eyes, "And you figured now was the moment?"

"Sure?"

"Why aren't you speaking it now then? You understand me perfectly well."

"OK, I'm speaking it now. Happy?" Prussia asked switching to Danish.

Denmark stopped messing with his hair for a moment to look at Prussia who was gazing up at him with a half pout.

"Actually, a little... yes," admitted Denmark. "It makes me happy."

"But... don't get too used to it. I have an image to maintain after all," Prussia warned still in Danish.

"I won't."

It was punctuated with a quick kiss.

Finishing up in the bathroom and grabbing their things, including umbrella and keys, they exited their room. America and Iceland were standing against the wall. The older nations didn't know what the teens were up to but they jumped apart quickly when the door opened.

"That took forever!" America whined. "What were you doing in there?"

"Sorry," Prussia said, rubbing at his eye. "I was taking a nap."

"He can be a bitch to wake up," Denmark shrugged.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" America seemed to buy it.

They started down the hall.

"When did you two arrive in Kathmandu?" Denmark asked the young couple.

Normally Iceland and Norway would fly in with Denmark but this time Iceland was flying in from America's house. Admittedly it felt weird to travel to a world meeting as a pair rather than a trio.

"We arrived the day before yesterday," Iceland replied.

"We went all over the city! We saw everything! So ask me anything and I can tell you about it. Also, we went bungee jumping outside the city too. It was super high up!" America said enthusiastically.

"Bungee jumping?" Denmark looked at Iceland who shrugged.

"Yep! Dude, you should have seen it! Our view was insane!"

"Your eyes were closed the entire time," said Iceland.

"No they weren't!" protested America. "Besides, how would you know!?"

America continued to prattle on about what they did in the city. Eventually the foursome made it out of the hotel.

"I hate the rain," America groaned as he pulled up the hood on his all-weather jacket.

Iceland shrugged noncommittedly as he did the same. It was the rainy season and he didn't understand why his boyfriend continued to complain about something that couldn't be helped.

"Aw, shit!" cursed Denmark startling everyone.

"What is it?" America asked.

Prussia too eyed his boyfriend with curiosity.

"I forgot something in my room. Actually, you all go ahead. I know the place so it's no big deal. It's just around the corner!" Denmark said in a hurry as he turned on his heels and disappeared back into the hotel.

Prussia, America and Iceland shared confused looks and shrugs.

"Should we just go then?" asked America pointing out towards the rain with his thumb.

"Actually, I'll wait out here for him," Prussia said, waving his umbrella weakly. "I have our only umbrella. You can go ahead."

Iceland looked like he was torn between going ahead, or waiting for Denmark as well but America grabbed his arm and pulled him.

"OK, see you there then, Dude."

"See ya," waved Prussia as he watched the pair go.

He sighed and then leaned against the exterior wall of the building staring out into the rain without really looking at anything. He didn't really care much. Idly he spun the tote umbrella in his hand and hummed a song. He stopped however when realizing it was one of Austria's favorites.

"Prussia."

Prussia was brought out of his stupor by a deceivingly gentle voice. Straightening his body and turning his head to the side he was met with Russia's smile. Belarus was at his side, arm hooked through her older brother's.

He wasn't prepared. He had been completely unguarded and his body went through a series of emotions and response before landing on panicked. His eyes darted back towards the hotel doors.

"Waiting on someone?" Russia asked.

Belarus pulled at his arm, "Brother, we need to check in."

Russia's bulk was of course not moved by her persistence. His amethyst eyes remained fast on Prussia's face despite the inability of his own ruby pair to remain stationary.

"I'm waiting for Denmark, and he's going to be here any minute so leave me alone," Prussia replied, eyes still checking back towards the hotel doors.

"Ah, Denmark," Russia said.

Prussia didn't like the way Russia said Denmark's name even if he couldn't read what it was. He hated that it definitely wasn't jealousy or concern. Russia seemed amused and it only aggravated the ex-nation even more.

"It's so cute how you tag along with him these days," Russia continued. "Does he make you feel important?"

Prussia's grip on the handle of the umbrella tightened. Where the heck was Denmark? Prussia just wanted to get out of there.

"Brother," Belarus tried again.

"I'm leaving," Prussia snapped unable to take it anymore.

He opened his umbrella and headed out into the rain, walking in the direction Iceland and America had set off in. The restaurant wasn't far, they said. He was sure he could make it. What he hadn't expected was for him to be followed. He hadn't even heard any of the footsteps beside him though Belarus' shout of 'Brother!' should have been enough to alert him.

Prussia's advances were halted as he was stopped by a bare hand - _of course_ , Prussia absurdly found time to think to himself, _not in this weather even he's not that crazy_ \- hand on his wrist. Prussia felt scalded and pulled away, his umbrella clattered to the ground and he pulled back. The touch was so familiar but it was unwanted and for the first time in forever he actually looked at Russia. Their eyes met.

"What the hell!?" Prussia hissed.

His heart was in his throat hammering so violently it may well pop out. For just a second they maintained the gaze. Russia didn't break it even as he stepped forward to pick up the discarded umbrella. Prussia looked away first and folded his arms over his chest as Russia stepped closer so that the umbrella shielded the both of them from the rain.

"Here," Russia said.

Prussia didn't move, his eyes were trained on the ground.

"Here," Russia tried again.

Prussia lifted his hand and accepted the umbrella but his eyes were still focused on the ground and the puddles of water surrounding their feet.

"I've wanted to talk to you for a very long time," Russia said, and he sounded so happy that Prussia wanted to rip out those vocal cords.

Russia was talking as if he didn't care that Prussia didn't even seem like he was listening.

"Kaliningrad's really gotten so big. I fixed everything up. I've been waiting for you to come see it. Of course it isn't all like it was before but we did the best we could with all the damage."

"I hate you," Prussia cut him off.

There was a pause in Russia's speech so Prussia chanced to glance up. Russia looked like a child. Prussia wondered why Russia just never seemed to really grow up. It was like he was never really even fully there. It used to draw him but now only served to irritate and to a lesser degree frighten.

Prussia thought he could play Russia like a fool back then, but he couldn't be sure if his plan even truly worked.

Russia tilted his head in the way he so often did when he was playing dumb. His smile grew softer on his pale face.

It felt surreal to be talking to Russia like that. He hadn't spoken to him face to face since the day he'd broken up with him. That was even before the official end of the GDR. Russia had been of no use to him anymore so he discarded him just as he was giving up any hope of continuing with life. He wasn't sure anymore if he ever even really loved Russia or if he convinced himself he did out of some extreme desperation.

He was afraid but he wasn't sure exactly what of. Now that he was experiencing the dreaded moment head on he felt underwhelmed. Had he been afraid of retaliation? Russia had a history of violence even with his loved ones, but Prussia was never one to shy away from pain or war.

"But, I did it just for you," the overgrown nation continued perhaps moved by whatever emotion Prussia's face held at that moment. "Because, I love you."

Prussia wanted to throw up. Russia sounded so proud of himself and so sure. Prussia threw his hand over his mouth and doubled backwards. For the first time in their conversation, Russia actually furrowed his brow in concern.

That horrible confession, Prussia belated realized, was exactly what he had been avoiding. Those weren't the words he wanted to hear. He hated that nation to the very core and to hear those words shook him deeply.

He would have fallen to the ground had not Russia reached out at the moment and caught him. Prussia resisted the embrace and the resulting struggle caused the umbrella to once again fall to the muddied ground.

"Brother!" Belarus voice drew close.

Her foot steps were making splashes in the puddles as she approached. Heavier footfalls were after her. Of course Belarus hadn't pursued right away, she waited for back up.

"Gilbert!"

It was Denmark. As soon as Denmark arrived Russia let Prussia go. Belarus clung to her brother and glared heavily at Prussia who was winded.

"What the hell is your problem?" Denmark snapped at Russia coming to a stop beside his boyfriend.

He picked up the once again discarded umbrella and draped his arm over Prussia's shoulder protectively.

"I don't understand why you're so concerned," Russia replied, voice sincere. "He can take care of himself. He's very strong."

Prussia gathered himself then, snapping to attention. He slid his hand into Denmark's squeezing tightly.

"Fuck you!" Prussia cursed at Russia, feeling strengthened by Denmark's presence.

"Let's just go," Denmark said, trying to calm Prussia down and pulling him further away from Russia. He then shot at the large nation, "And leave us alone."

Russia just smiled at them, "How can I do that when we've already become one?"

Denmark and Prussia didn't reply. After all, they never heard the words parting Russia said. They were already making their way down the street and away, far away, from where Russia stood watching them go.

"Brother, why do you consider going after that weak one?" Belarus bore malice and a hint of confusion in her voice.

But Russia didn't bother giving her a reply. It was a question she asked many times before and no amount of times would allow her to understand it. Regardless, Russia didn't need her to understand. He was content if nobody did. Then he wouldn't have to share what he saw with anyone else. He knew within Prussia still beat the mighty heart of a military nation, the very same one that Russia had admired and longed to possess for years.

When Denmark and Prussia arrived at the restaurant, Denmark flushed from anger and Prussia overly happy though waterlogged the group could only silently wonder what had happened. Denmark couldn't help but marvel during dinner at how adept Prussia was at hiding his emotions. Prussia laughed, boasted and acted as happily as ever, not exposing, but rather over compensating for the fragility of his own feelings.

-to be continued-

AN; uhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm so what do you think hehehe and yeah if yo don't get the last paragraph basically after the incident Prussia was just acting like his usual awesome self as if nothing happened.

Thanks for reading and thanks for any feedback! I love to hear what's right or wrong with the story

Oh, yeah also I started a Prussia-centric one shot series called The Beautiful Me lol so check it out if you like Prussia


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The loud knocking at the door startled the 3 female occupants of the hotel room. Ukraine sent a worried glance at the door as the knocking persisted.

"S,shouldn't we get that?" she asked.

Hungary stood up from her seat ready to give whoever was bothering them a piece of her mind. She knew it couldn't be Austria. She had told him not to come back for an hour and only something absolutely dire could have him knocking like some kind of animal.

She waited for a pause in the racket.

"Who is it?" she shouted, leaning from her spot on the couch towards the door.

"The awesome me!"

Liechtenstein and Ukraine sent each other curious glances as Hungary rolled her eyes. It was beyond ridiculous to her that Prussia was banging at her door like a maniac after he had pointedly ignored all of her recent attempts at contact. She made no effort to move until the door knob began to jiggle as if the idiot was trying to force entry.

"I'm coming!"

Swiftly she sprang up from her seat and went to the door, opening it only enough for her body to show through.

"Finally!" Prussia said without so much as a greeting.

He tried to push his way inside but she stopped him with her foot in the door and a hand on his chest.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"This is an emergency!" Prussia said. "I'm declaring an official state of emergency in the state of Prussia!"

"Fine, what is this great emergency?" Hungary sighed.

Prussia blurted in one breath, "Hesaidhe _ **loves**_ me."

"Huh? Denmark?" She already knew because Austria had told him.

Prussia shook his head frustrated.

"No, Russia!"

An audible gasp issued from inside of the room and it was then that Prussia looked over Hungary's shoulder to see Ukraine was inside.

"Shit," he cursed.

Hungary sent her friends an apologetic look, "Rain check?"

As the girls bid Hungary good night Prussia made himself comfortable by draping his body over an arm chair. Hungary tried to school the frustration from her face until the girls were gone. She didn't like taking out her anger on innocent parties. More times than not Prussia was the source of her irritation and she couldn't believe she was letting him have his way again in the situation.

She closed the door and turned to look at her guest. Her hard expression relaxed at the sight of how distraught he looked.

Hungary decided to tread lightly.

"So how's Denmark?"

Prussia made a noncommittal grunt before speaking.

"He's OK. We just had dinner with his family plus America. It went OK."

And he wasn't lying. He did a good job at hiding what had happened. In fact, Denmark was more off than Prussia was the entire dinner. Prussia joked and laughed along with the rest of them. When the group decided to go to a bar Prussia urged them to go on without him, insisting he already made arrangements with Hungary for the evening.

So there he was in her room, torturing her with his presence even when he wasn't being overtly obnoxious.

"You've been ignoring me thus far. Why do you suddenly care for my help?"

She plopped down on her bed and crossed her legs. Leaning forward and setting an elbow on her knee and a hand under her chin, she readied herself to listen. Sitting as she was and Prussia sprawled on the couch in his singular manner, they looked like a therapist and patient.

"I wasn't ignoring you," rebuffed Prussia. "More like I was getting back at Austria! I told him not to tell you and he did anyway, like the dweeb that he is."

"And why were you so averse to him telling me?"

"Because I wanted to tell you myself. Something of this awesome magnitude can only be expressed by me!"

Hungary hummed, clearly amused.

"Well, at least you don't have to explain it twice."

"He might have gotten it wrong," Prussia pointed out.

Hungary shook her head, "No. I think he explained it OK. It made sense to me at least."

She paused and Prussia glanced over at her during the silence. When their eyes met she continued.

"How long have you felt this way?"

"Since the day I woke up."

Prussia said it calmly, like he'd finally, after years and years of avoidance, grew comfortable with the truth. For Hungary however, it had the opposite effect. The calmness of it unnerved her. She didn't have to ask further details. She remembered the day he woke up probably as vividly as he did. After all, she was there. She didn't think she'd ever forget.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Prussia shrugged, "Russia had said it'd be OK. I was supposed to get everything back."

"Back from Germany, right?"

Prussia nodded, "But it didn't work. I'm half thinking that bastard never expected it to. Was he only humoring me?"

"He loved you."

"His definition of love is strange," Prussia retorted.

He stood and paced the room becoming again visibly agitated.

"Why are you so upset?" questioned Hungary.

"Why do you think? This isn't the reality I wanted!"

Prussia stopped walking to rub his head in frustration and anger. Irritation was the primary emotion that reflected in his eyes when he whipped his head over towards her.

"It was so much easier to hate him when I thought he was angry with me for leaving him or that he was trying to sabotage me this entire time."

"So that's what this is about?"

"I don't want him to love me!"

"So because he loves you, now what? Does that change how you feel about him?"

Prussia shrugged, "Sort of... I still can't stand his guts but... "

"You're alive."

"I know. But at what cost?"

"You didn't pay anything. That's just how the pieces happened to fall," Hungary assured him.

The pacing began again and Prussia even rubbed at his arms a bit.

"Do you feel it?"

Prussia nodded, "It's warm. There's a breeze and salt in the air. It smells like it's going to rain."

For some reason that moved Hungary more than she expected it to. She stared at Prussia openly. It was the first time in decades she heard him talk like that, as if he were an actual nation. Perhaps his refusal to accept his fate had blocked him off from sensing any of it before.

Prussia dropped back down into the couch. His arm was stretched against the back of it.

"Russia told me that he fixed the place up."

"Are you ready to see it?"

"I don't know," answered Prussia truthfully.

"I've been. I'm not sure you'd really like what he's done with the place," she said truthfully.

"Heh," Prussia shook his head and smirked. "Austria said the same exact thing. Something about it being Russified. I guess I'm going to have to fix it back up."

Hungary was as fascinated as she was assured by it. He seemed so serious. It felt like soon things would fall back into the places they should have always been in.

It was comforting.

* * *

The door opened. Belarus' eyes fluttered open. When she lifted her head of long platinum hair from her pillow she heard the soft shut of the door and the turning of the deadbolt. The chain rattled as it slid into place.

She looked at the time. It was only 9 and the lights and television were still on. She hadn't even realized she'd fallen asleep on top of her blankets and in her clothing. She inwardly thanked Ukraine for rousing her from the unneeded nap.

Raising her arms overhead she stretched with a dancer's grace.

"Did I wake you?" Ukraine asked.

Belarus yawned and dropped her arms.

"It's best I change into my bed clothes," was the younger sister's reply.

Ukraine nodded and made her way to her own bed. Though not tired yet, it was obvious the Ukrainian nation would turn in soon. She was the sensible type. Belarus turned her eyes away from her sister instead bringing her focus inward to thoughts of her brother. She wondered how he was, and if he was enjoying rooming with Latvia. It was silly to her how her strong and mighty brother clung to such weaklings as if they mattered.

Kaliningrad, or Prussia as he still liked to be called, was another such weakling. Watching Russia chase after him frustrated her. It had already been years since that chapter in his life closed and still Russia refused to move on. Instead of celebrating his victory he wallowed in what he had lost.

Regardless, the personification of Kaliningrad didn't matter any longer. He'd forfeited that right when he'd run away to that brother of his. He betrayed not only her brother but his own people. There was no way she could respect him for that.

Belarus had also ran but she's taken her responsibilities with her. In time she regretted it and returned. She kept her independence, but began to remember the times in that massive house differently than the way she initially experienced them. She wouldn't betray Russia or hurt him again. When she visited Russia's house she felt bitter about how empty the halls were. Despite the many nations that remained under him it just never felt the same after the Soviet dissolution.

"Belarus?"

Belarus broke away from her thoughts to regard her sister.

"Did you eat dinner?"

Belarus nodded, "Brother and I ate after checking in. The place was India's suggestion."

Thankfully India hadn't come, Belarus added only in her mind. India had been getting much closer to Russia lately and though Belarus was aware it was at the insistence of both of their bosses she didn't like it.

"Good, I was worried you fell straight to sleep," came Ukraine's relieved sigh.

Belarus was seemingly unaffected but she always felt a bit of warmth when speaking with her sister.

"Kaliningrad has come to another meeting," Belarus said, deciding to bounce her thoughts off on her sister.

"He has," Ukraine replied.

Belarus went on. "He just wants to make things more difficult for Brother after we finally got everyone under control."

"You don't think his people want him?"

"Why should they? They have brother now. What makes them think they can demand anything as if they deserve it? Their idiotic nation never stood up for them then there's not point in it now."

Ukraine sighed and Belarus hated the sound of it. It made her feel as if Ukraine saw her as a child she had to patiently explain things to. On the contrary, Belarus had been there and paid enough attention to her brother's politics to have witnessed the situation. Prussia's people had wanted to be free, they wanted to have their own republic, they wanted to return to that ugly German name. But where was that idiot when it was important? Sulking.

"He still exists, Belarus. As long as they want him he will."

"I know that. I'm a nation too," Belarus snapped.

Because she did know. But she also knew how much effort it took for her brother to get a region that wasn't truly his under control. And despite it all, despite the rambunctiousness of a people who matched the nation who _abandoned_ them, she had saw the way Russia had looked at him earlier that day. Outside in the rain her brother, glum and moody, brightened at the sight of the fool.

She spat her next words harshly.

"Baltics are shit."

-to be continued-

AN: thanks for reading! I think this chapter is shorter than I expected and Belarus conversation with Ukraine didn't go as planned. It was supposed to reveal more info about Prussia's current situation. anyway a few notes:

Prussia: when Prussia was in his denial phase and when he thought he was dying he couldn't feel his people or anything because he was s detached from their needs and focused so much on himself. But now that he's being honest to himself and others and actually talking about his issues he's actually feeling his people and stuff slowly but surely.

Kaliningrad Oblast/Kaliningrad: An area in Russia which is an administrative oblast (like a province/state) that used to be part of Prussia and was annexed during WWII. It houses the ruins of Brandenburg castle and Koenigsberg castle. It is geographically cut off from the rest of mainland Russia by the likes of Poland, Lithuania etc. Although much of the German population was killed, exiled, or fled you can't ignore the area's history. Actually some ethnic Germans from other parts of Russia started living there again after the Soviet union collapsed lol The people there actually had a political party (Baltic Republican Party) that was trying to become an autonomous republic in Russia or even become completely independent but Russia shut that dream down. It's true that there was a movement to get the name changed back to Koenigsberg.

Baltic?: Yes, Belarus is referring to Prussia when she says Baltic there. These days, with all things considered, Belarus considers Prussia as a Baltic nation. I think Lithuania and the others would object to this. And Belarus is very jealous of the relationship (as onesided as it all is) that the Baltics (all 4 of them now lolol) have with Russia.

And no, Ukraine didn't tell Belarus that she heard Prussia tell Hungary that Russia said he loved him. (whew that's quite a sentence) Because of course she wouldn't! Does she want Belarus to go postal? No, Ukraine is smarter than that... Belarus has her suspicions of course but they're best unconfirmed.

THIS IS LONG OMG. I am a bad author because I explain things in author notes and not through the text dun dun dunnnnn. lol thanks for reading and i would love any comments!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The first day of the meeting wrapped up with minimal disturbances through the affair. That was an accomplishment for the large group of nations and Nepal, their host, breathed a sigh of relief as Germany beside him congratulated him on how put together things were. Prussia, who was still seated, rested his chin on his hand as he looked on at his little brother with a fond smile on his face.

Sometimes it still amazed him to see how far Germany had gotten in such a short time. Nations really grew up so fast compared to what he remembered. Times were tough back then, but maybe even the modern world held its own share of difficulties that forced them to toughen up sooner than in the past.

"What's got you all smiley?"

Prussia lifted his head and turned to see his boyfriend slipping into the seat beside his, the one that belonged to Poland.

"Nothing much," Prussia replied. "I'm just happy the meeting is finally over."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Denmark asked.

"That one in 100,000 turtles are born with no shell?"

Denmark looked bewildered, "No. Wait, is that true?"

"Naw, I made that awesome 'fact' up," smirked Prussia. "Did you believe me?"

Denmark made a motion as if he were slapping Prussia in the back of the head.

"You're an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot," Prussia replied without hesitation.

"Fortunately. No one else could be able to handle you. Anyway, no seriously I'm thinking beer at the bar with the boys in, I don't know an hour."

Prussia checked his watch, "Ok. So at 6ish. And then?"

"What do you mean, 'and then?'"

"Come on, we both know it's never just beer with the boys. There's always something after that."

Prussia stood and Denmark did as well, leaning his weight against the table as he watched Prussia pack his belongings.

"Yeah, true," conceded the Danish nation. "But we have to get a few beers in us before we really get to planning. America says there is decent place in Thamel where we can play pool and they have a DJ and stuff so we might go there."

"Sounds good to me I don't care," Prussia said. "Let's go back to the room and change."

He shut his briefcase and pulled it off the table and then turned to his brother.

"Hey, West, I'm off."

Germany paused his conversation with Nepal to look at his older brother.

"Oh, what are you doing for dinner?"

Prussia shrugged, "Den and I will most likely eat with his bros so don't worry about me."

Germany nodded and waved stiffly in return as Prussia turned and walked away. Denmark followed closely behind. In the hallway they saw Ukraine who ran off as soon as she saw Prussia coming. Prussia rolled his eyes and pressed the button for up in the elevator.

"I wonder where she's going in a hurry," Denmark said watching her fleeting form.

"She's weird. That entire family is made up of fucking weirdos," cursed Prussia, a dark cloud growing over him suddenly.

Denmark noticed but didn't say anything as they entered the elevator and Prussia pressed the button indicating their floor. All it took was the elevator door closing however and Prussia perked right back up.

They made it back to their hotel room and got out of their work clothes into something more casual though not by too much. The hotel bar downstairs was a pretty upscale establishment and they had to still look the part they were playing. There was still time to spare by the time the pair finished dressing before it was time to meet their friends and they debated whether to just head down early.

"Nothing wrong with getting started with just the two of us," reasoned Prussia.

"True. Though I wouldn't be surprised if some other nations were down there already as well," replied Denmark.

Prussia picked up his wallet and thumbed through the contents before sticking it in his back pocket. As he was doing so Denmark came behind him, pressing his fingers against the side of Prussia's neck gently. His thumb began to massage circles into the nape. Prussia exhaled a long breath of air and let his eyes slide shut in response to the touch.

"You, OK?" Denmark asked softly.

Prussia reopened his eyes and glanced back at Denmark who was directly behind him.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you've been really happy all day, which should be a good thing..."

"Uh huh."

"But, I figured you'd want to talk about what happened yesterday."

"Oh... that," Prussia's voice was flat.

"Yeah, that," Denmark said. "Look if you don't want to talk I understand I just thought it was weird since you seemed so-"

Prussia knew what Denmark was trying to say. He had seemed shaken up but he didn't want to have Prussia believe that he found him weak or lacking. He was trying to spare Prussia a bit of dignity and Prussia wasn't quite sure how he felt about that.

"It's OK, I already talked about it..."

"Oh."

It was Denmark's turn to fall flat. His hand dropped from the back of Prussia's neck.

"Yeah, with Hungary, so it's OK. You don't have to worry about me. You know you're not the only person in my life, right?"

Even as the words left his mouth Prussia internally winced. It was a bit harsh to say towards the guy who was the only person to have his back as of late and really actively reaching out to him.

Denmark looked confused, "Right." But quickly recovered with a slight smile. "That's good. I was worried, I don't want you to keep bottling things up. Even if it's not me I'm glad you're talking to someone."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Don't get after school special sappy on me," Prussia scolded walking away from Denmark and towards the door. "Let's just go."

"Oh, right. Sure."

Denmark followed him again and Prussia worked on internally calming himself down on the inside. He didn't have reason to react that way but the sudden mention of the previous day's incident made him panic a little. He shuddered at the thought of Russia's confession but comforted himself with the fact that he had more resolve now to face his problems after his talk with Hungary.

The more he thought on it the more unfair to Denmark it seemed though.

They made it to the bar and it was to a surprising degree empty. Perhaps the other nations were more interested in eating an actual dinner before drinking. In any case it provided a nice intimate setting in which to relax and unwind. The pair took their seats right at the bar and ordered a beer each.

Neither spoke until about halfway through the first bottle.

"Actually."

It was Prussia.

"Actually, I'm sorry, Den, that wasn't very awesome of me. I mean, yeah I talked to Hungary last night so don't worry. I just, sometimes I don't like appearing so weak. Especially in front of you," he said frankly as he tapped his fingers against the grain of the wood bar.

"What? You don't seem weak to me. You don't have to worry about something like that," Denmark said earnestly causing a slight laugh out of the German. "I'm serious!"

"I know," Prussia said. "I can tell when you're serious or not by now."

He looked up at Denmark with amused red eyes that put Denmark's apprehension at ease.

"Anyway, after what happened with Russia yesterday and talking to Hungary I made a decision, it's something that's been a long time coming and I should have come to terms with it sooner than I did."

Denmark finished off the last of his beer before asking, "And what's that?"

"I'm going to Russia."

"What?"

"I've talked to Hungary and Austria both after the last time I was in Denmark and I just... I feel like it's time for me to face this head on and see what exactly it is I've been missing."

"You miss it?" Denmark looked perplexed.

"I miss something. I just want to go home and when I'm in Berlin, no matter how nice it is, it's not it. There's no more denying. There's no use postponing any longer what is inevitable. I have to go east."

The conversation lulled into another lapse of silence, for which Prussia was thankful for. He was glad that Denmark wasn't giving any advice or offering to come with, or anything like that. He was just respectfully listening. Part of him wanted to scold Denmark for being so amazing but the other half was just like-

 _'I love him.'_

Prussia froze, eyes going wide as he stared at his drink. He shook his head and blinked rapidly.

' _No,'_ he thought in a panic. _'I'm not even drunk yet. What am I thinking? I don't-'_

"Hey dudes!"

America's loud brash voice cut through Prussia's thoughts and the older nation never felt so grateful. He looked up in time to see America come marching in, basically dragging Iceland behind him by the hand. Iceland had a slight blush, probably half from embarrassment and also from pleasure.

"First round is on me, order what you'd like!" Denmark said perking up as well.

"Thanks!" America said coming closer to the bar and pulling Iceland along revealing that there were two others behind them.

Norway and Estonia were trailing behind, quiet and not beside each other but close enough to know they were in the same party.

"Estonia! The wifi is better than in the rooms!" America had sat on the other side of Prussia and was already on his tablet.

Prussia chuckled as he watched Estonia join America and Norway linger a bit before choosing to walk to the other side of Denmark. As he did Prussia leaned over and whispered in Denmark's ear.

"Estonia and Norway are totally fucking."

"No! Never!" Denmark protested much louder.

"No, what?" Norway asked taking his seat.

"Nothing, Prussia is just being an idiot," Denmark said, sending a glare at his boyfriend before grinning at his friend.

Prussia just gave Norway and Denmark both a shit eating grin.

"So, how is rooming with Estonia going?"

Norway accepted the beer the barkeep offered him but before he could reply to Prussia he continued.

"It must be different since you're usually with your little bro."

"It's going well," Norway replied. "Estonia isn't the most disagreeable of nations."

Prussia seemed to light up at that and he beamed at Denmark with barely contained glee.

"See Denmark, they're getting along so _well_!"

Denmark pushed Prussia back by his forehead, "I'm not talking to you."

He turned his broad back to Prussia and began to speak only to Norway.

"Hey don't ignore me!" Prussia pouted though he brought it on himself.

"Prussia, check this out," America said, tapping his shoulder.

Prussia turned in the chair and looked at the tablet presented to him. On it was displayed a game, apparently some MMO that he and Estonia were currently into introduced to them both by South Korea.

"You should play too. I can't get Ice into it," America lamented.

"Online games aren't really my thing," said the island nation.

Prussia was interested, "Sure, show me how it works."

Time was spent in the way at the bar for about an hour. Prussia, Estonia and America were absorbed in the game while the three Nordic nations present chatted among themselves until Finland arrived.

"Hey where's Sve?" asked Denmark when the 4th in the usual crew arrived.

"He has some dinner meeting planned for the evening," Finland explained.

"Huh," Denmark checked his wristwatch. "At this hour?"

"Yeah, Prussia, your brother is supposed to be there too. Did he say anything about it?"

"Actually, I haven't kept up with West's plans for this trip at all."

"And the award for best big brother goes to-" Iceland murmured.

Prussia chuckled, "Why thank you."

"Let's go to the 2nd place. I'm starving and the momo there is great. Plus I can beat you all in pool and make you weep!" America suggested.

They traveled to the second bar that America knew about and it was nice and homey. Not surprisingly it was filled with mostly American travelers, young people who were staying in a neighboring backpackers hostel. It wasn't intolerably rowdy and there was space for the group to find two tables to squeeze around in a darkened area of the bar.

"OK, who wants to get stomped first?" America asked as they ate their dumplings and drank beer.

He was still a teenager on paper, but in Nepal he was legal.

"Jailbird, you do it. What are we betting?" Prussia asked.

"Losers of the bet have to pay tonight's tab," Estonia suggested. "Winners drink and eat free."

"I'll play," Norway said surprising Prussia as he stepped up to the plate.

"My bet is on big brother," Iceland immediately decided.

"Bae..."

"Don't call me that," Iceland replied. "And my brother is pretty decent at billiards."

"I'm decent too, you'll see."

"My vote is on Norway as well," Estonia chimed in.

This caused Prussia to wiggle his eyebrows at Denmark who ignored it.

The large Nordic decided, "I'll go Norway as well."

"You guys are so predictable!" taunted Prussia. "Finland and I are with you America!"

"Thanks bro you won't regret it," America said flashing a thumbs up.

Except, one game later they did because Finland and Prussia would be the one having to pay up. America was good, but Norway was decidedly better. After that big game though the group got into their own activities. As Norway, Finland and America enjoyed a rematch, Estonia and Denmark started their own game.

Prussia was content with his beer, tapping away at America's tablet and playing that new game. Iceland was beside him quietly looking on at his boyfriend and friends. The beer beside his hand was barely touched but it was his third for the night so Prussia figured it was fine if the youngest Nordic slowed his pace.

"I can't believe you're playing that too now," scoffed Iceland glancing at the tablet before setting his eyes back on the billiards game.

"It's kind of addicting," Prussia admitted. "I might download it when I get back to the room if it's not too expensive. But what about you? Why aren't you playing with them?"

"I'm fine just watching," Iceland replied.

"Every time I see you you're just watching. Isn't there anything you like to do?" Prussia asked genuinely curious.

"Of course there is," came Iceland's reply. "It's just the things I like are a little more... simple than these."

"Hmmm," Prussia took a moment to ponder that. "That's right, don't you like baths too, like Finland?"

Iceland nodded, "Yes, among other things. I guess you can say I'm an outdoorsy person."

"I don't spend enough time out as I should these days. You should come to Germany. We have awesome long distance trails in the black forest."

"I'll consider it. I don't get out as much as I should anyway."

Prussia chuckled, "Really? Then how did you manage to get close to America if that's the case?"

Iceland blushed and immediately reached for his beer to take a sip.

"I mean, you two wouldn't be the first couple I'd think of and you don't seem to share many of the same interests."

Iceland looked alarmed for a second before fixing his expression, "No, that's not true we like a lot of the same things."

"Like?"

"Well, you might not know it but he's into outdoorsy things too."

"I guess I can see it," Prussia nodded. "So is that how you got close? Through hiking, and stuff like that?"

"Sort of...," Iceland said a bit hesitant.

"You don't have to be shy," Prussia assured him. "I'm not going to tell your brothers if that's what you're worried about."

"No, I'm not worried," Iceland said.

Prussia was pretty sure it was the relaxed atmosphere and the beer that was helping warm Iceland up to him.

"So, what happened?"

"He used to come for work related meetings between our bosses and one day he asked me about the horses and if we could go riding. I knew that he likes riding and stuff so I agreed and it was actually a lot of fun, so we started doing things like that every time he came to visit. Hiking, skiing, riding, or just sight seeing."

Prussia nodded, it sounded pretty normal stuff among nations that were working together.

"I just figured America came because he had to, I mean his house is so big he has everything I have and more. I've been over there; I've seen it. The sky is so big out there it's like it never ends. It's so pretty. But even when his boss' project with mine was finished, he kept coming."

Iceland fiddled with the empty bottle in his hand.

"Do you want another one?" Prussia asked.

He didn't wait for the reply and ordered another two for the both of them. Iceland waited for the barkeep to walk away before he continued.

"Anyway, eventually I started to realize that how I felt for him wasn't the same as with any of my brothers or even other nations. Finland convinced me that I should tell him how I felt and somehow it worked out."

"Aw, young love," Prussia cooed.

"I'm not that young!" protested Iceland.

"Yeah, but he is," Prussia countered. "And this is your first relationship so enjoy it. The two of you are lucky you know that. Back in my day- hey don't make that face it's true- we didn't get to choose who we wanted to be with."

Iceland had been fortunate enough to avoid that.

"He says I- my house is really pretty."

As soon as Iceland said it he took a long drink of his beer to hide his embarrassment but Prussia could tell that the nation was gushing about it in his own little Iceland way. He couldn't help but find it cute. After Iceland finished drinking Prussia reached out ruffling the top of his head and eliciting a cry of protest.

"You're a good kid, Ice."

Prussia pulled his hand back and leaned his head against it as his elbow rested on the table.

"It's good to finally get to know you. I mean it."

-to be continued-

AN -don't you hate it when you know what's supposed to happen but you still have writers block anyway. thanks to anyone who is reading this. also sorry for butchering Iceland


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Months passed since the meeting at Kathmandu and winter was fast approaching in Europe. The chilly months came and before Prussia realized it he and his family were preparing for Christmas.

Prussia was seated on the hard wood floor making the Advent wreath for the year. He knew he could go out and buy one, but Prussia was an old fashioned type, and always liked to follow the tradition for things such as this. He was arranging the candles in the wreath just as the door chimed.

"West, can you get that?" he called out, moving a pine cone to a better location.

There was no answer and the door chime sounded again. With a sigh Prussia got up from the floor, taking one final look at what he was working on and then heading for the front door.

Prussia opened it.

"Prussia!" Sealand chimed.

"Hey, Kiddo!" Prussia said ruffling the boy's head before looking at Denmark with a large grin. "And hey to you too."

"Hey," Denmark greeted.

He leaned in to get a kiss from Prussia but Prussia had already stepped back to let Sealand inside. Denmark sighed dejectedly and followed him in.

Sealand shrugged off his jacket and Prussia took it to hang on a hook.

"Just in time guys. I was just finishing up the Advent wreath for this year."

"Cool, let me see!" Sealand said.

"Sure come on."

Prussia turned and walked to the living room and Denmark and Sealand followed. Prussia had been working on the floor and there was a small table there which the nearly finished wreath lay upon. It was surrounded by different crafting supplies, pine cones, extra fir branches and holly.

Sealand sat on the floor in front of the table.

"Wow. You really made this?"

"Sure did, kid. Don't tell me you've never seen anyone make a proper wreath before."

"When I spend Christmas with Jerk England he buys his stuff from Fenwicks. And Sweden and Finland seem to put the most importance on the tree."

"The tree is important here too," informed Prussia settling down beside the young micro-nation. "But we make the wreaths first."

"I got a wreath from America this year," Sealand said excitedly. "Iceland brought one back for our house."

"I bet mine is better," Prussia challenged.

Sealand laughed, "Yeah, his is just plastic."

The pair chattered happily as Sealand helped Prussia finish the last bit of his wreath. Denmark took a seat on the couch and watched while also fiddling with his phone a bit. He managed to sneak a few pictures of the pair on his phone and sent them to Finland.

After a bit, Prussia looked up at his boyfriend who was comfortable on the couch.

"Did you want to turn on the TV or something?" he asked.

"Sure, where's the remote?"

Prussia pointed and Denmark reached over and took it.

"You ready to see an awesome real Christmas Market?" Prussia asked once Denmark started flipping through the channels on the TV.

"We have them at my place too, you do know that right?" was Denmark's reply.

Prussia shook his head, "Yeah, but we do them right."

"Whatever you say," Denmark said, humoring his boyfriend.

The Christmas Market was opening for the first day of the season and Prussia, Germany and Austria planned to go together. The year before they went in Vienna first but decided on Berlin this time around; Prussia decided to invite his boyfriend as well.

Ever since returning to Berlin, Christmas had usually been between him, Germany, Austria and Hungary. It was actually exciting thinking about adding Denmark to the proceedings.

"Where is Germany anyway? Normally he'd pop in to say hi," said Denmark.

"I haven't seen him in a few hours. Maybe he's in his office," Prussia said looking up from the wreath. "There. It's finished. What do you think, Jailbird?"

"Nice work," Denmark flashed a thumbs up sign just as the front door opened.

In came Kugelmugel, running into the house excitedly and kicking off his shoes.

"Prussia! Germany!" he called, braids flying behind him as he entered the living room. "I'm here!"

Sealand looked over and saw Kugelmugel and both micro-nations froze upon seeing each other.

"Woah!" Sealand hopped up. "Hey! I didn't know you were coming!"

"Of course I'm coming! Christmas Market is an amazing place for true art!" Kugelmugel replied, pointing and shaking his finger at Sealand.

"Yay! Since you're here we can plot against these old fogies and become recognized!" Sealand said jumping up and fist pumping.

"I don't think that's a plan you'd want to just leak to us, Sealand," Denmark laughed.

The little micro-nation didn't seem to hear him though as he ran to Kugelmugel and pulled him off deep into the house just as Hungary and Austria came walking in. Austria shut the door behind him and the pair both had arms full, holding a paper bag stuffed with food.

"Kugelmugel!" he called after him.

"Ah, don't worry about it," Prussia said.

"Is it OK that they wander off?" asked Denmark.

"The house isn't that big. It'll be OK. More importantly," Prussia said standing. "Specs, what's in the bags?"

"Just some baked goods I thought to share with you and Germany," Austria replied.

Hungary greeted them as well. Denmark waved to her from the couch and Prussia took the bag from Hungary's arms. He and Austria went to the kitchen and Hungary took off her coat and hung it on the rack.

"Hey, Denmark, how have you been?" she asked, turning to him.

"Good, and you?"

"Not too bad. Busy, but thankfully I was able to get some time off to come."

"Thanks for bringing Kugelmugel. It's nice for Sealand to get someone to play around with but he can be a bit much at times. Sorry about that."

Hungary walked over to the couch and Denmark made room for her to sit down.

"If anything I should be the one to apologize. Kugelmugel is... eccentric."

"Well, they can entertain each other then," concluded Denmark.

Hungary laughed, "Right."

Denmark thought it was all pretty cozy. Prussia admittedly spent way more time with the Nordics than Denmark did with the Germanics. It was good for a change of pace. Already he felt the atmosphere to be quite different from when he was with his own family. There was a quiet domesticity to being surrounded by Prussia's family and the traditional German Christmas décor only amplified it.

Prussia and Austria walked back in.

"Where is Germany so we can go?" the bespectacled nation asked.

"He's probably still in his office being a workaholic," Prussia frowned. "I'll go get him."

"There's no need," Germany said walking into the room. "Sorry about that, I had a call that took quite a bit more of my time than I thought it would."

"Didn't you request off for today?" inquired Austria.

"Yes, but it was a bit of an emergency," Germany said, but upon seeing everyone's concerned face he amended. "But not anything big."

"OK, so a non-emergency emergency," joked Prussia but nobody laughed. "I'll get the kids."

He went to the stairwell and called for Kugelmugel. In a flurry of noisy steps the two micro-nations ran down the stairs.

"We're leaving now?" Kugelmugel asked.

"Yes, put on your jacket," Austria instructed.

Kugelmugel slipped on his jacket along with his loafers. The others did the same. Prussia and Germany grabbed their keys and then they all were out of the door, walking down the street with Kugelmugel and Sealand leading the way.

"Is it OK for him to walk ahead of us like that?" Denmark asked.

"He knows where it is. It isn't his first time," replied Austria.

"How far is this market anyway?"

Austria thought for a second before he replied, "About a 20 minute walk if we're brisk about it."

"Are you sure you can make it, Specs? I know you're not built tough like the rest of us," teased Prussia, coming between them. "Oh, wait! Hungary is here. She can carry you."

"I hope you get hit by a bus," was Austria's response.

"Don't you have anything better to do than bother me and Austria," Hungary asked. "Like torturing Denmark."

"Nope."

"What about Germany?" she gestured behind them where Germany walked alone. "He's a third wheel. Be a good brother for once."

She grabbed Prussia's shoulders and turned him around.

"Take care of him," she said to Germany as she pushed Prussia into him.

Germany held up his hands to stop the impact of Prussia's body as it crashed into his.

"You're causing a scene," sighed Germany.

"Am not!" Prussia apologized and then fell into step beside his brother.

Denmark had laughed and then run up ahead to play with Kugelmugel and Sealand while Austria and Hungary were content walking side by side at a slower pace.

Prussia slipped his arm in with Germany. "Ooh, this is nice. It's like old times, right, walking arm in arm to the Christmas Market!"

"We haven't done this in years," Germany pointed out.

"Well, we should. You never know when we won't be able to anymore."

Prussia felt his little brother stiffen at those words.

"Not that I'm leaving or anything!" he clarified.

He never told Germany about his plans to confront Russia and reclaim his people and nationhood back. He didn't really know the best way to go about it or if he could keep living with Germany. Best case scenario was he could. Still, with the Christmas season now starting he figured to hold off on those thoughts until it was over.

Germany seemed to relax again and Prussia began to wonder how his little brother felt about their current living situation. They didn't really hang out all that much if they were being honest and they bickered quite a bit as well. Was it ideal for Germany? He wasn't really sure who was relying on who anymore. The lines had become so blurred.

"I'm going to Russia later this week," Germany said suddenly.

"What?" Prussia looked up at his brother with a surprised expression.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to alarm you," Germany said rather calmly. "It is related to the phone call from before. It suddenly returned to my mind. It's the only reason I mentioned it."

"Oh," Prussia let out a little sigh. "So that's the non-emergency emergency?"

"It is. Apparently my diplomatic appearance at the Moscow embassy was supposed to be marked in my schedule but due to an oversight no one informed me about it."

"That's annoying. Who in the office do I have to fight?" Prussia raised both of his hands in fists.

"Bauer, I suspect."

"I've never liked that guy!" proclaimed Prussia. "He always looks at me like he doesn't remember who I am every time I come into the office."

"In his defense you're rarely there."

"I have a memorable face!" protested Prussia. "But this sucks. Did they tell you what it was even about? It doesn't sound very important if all they want is for you to bodily be there."

"I am going to be present for the exchange of a huge government scholarship grant from the Russian ministry of education. You're right in that all I really have to do is be there while the two representatives shake hands."

"Sounds easy enough. If you can't be bothered, I'll do it."

"Wait, what?" Germany asked, shock evident in his voice.

"What? Those Russians won't notice the difference. I'm German and a nation, it works!"

"That's not what's I'm surprised about. I'm surprised that you'd willingly volunteer to go to Russia!"

Prussia shrugged trying to appear more nonchalant than he really was feeling at the thought of possibly going there.

"I can't avoid the place forever, you know. And besides, I think going to world meetings lately have given me a bit of motivation."

"But for what?" Germany cut him off. "For what reason? Even if you go it doesn't mean you're a- it won't make you a-"

"A nation?" Prussia finished for him with a roll of his eyes. "Yeah, so what? I'm alive just let me do something for once."

"Fine, if you want to do something perhaps it can be arranged, but why there?"

"Why not there?" Prussia countered back.

"Because it's Russia," Germany replied stating what should be obvious. "You hate Russia."

"Yeah, well maybe I'm getting over it. Maybe I don't hate it as much as I thought after all," shot back Prussia.

It wasn't said forcefully. Rather it was pretty flippant, as Prussia wanted to keep the discussion level and unemotional. That's how he always liked to deal with his brother even when the nation had been a boy. Therefore the look of ashen fear on Germany's face was not what he expected to see. The blonde was frozen, unable to reply.

"West?"

"You-" Germany's eyes suddenly hardened as he fixed Prussia an icy glare. "No."

That was unexpected. There was a finality to the way Germany said it and Prussia knew the conversation had to be revisited at another time. Preferably when they weren't pending time with the rest of the family.

The rest of the walk was in relative silence as he still kept pace with his brother and watched Austria and Hungary in front of them. He wondered how much of their conversation they had heard, if any. There was no indication that they did.

Denmark was still up ahead with the two youngest. A small smile came to Prussia's face as he watched Denmark talking with a frantic Kugelmugel. Experience told him that the boy was likely having a fit over art. It was cute the way Denmark was able to get on so well with him. He remembered hearing from Austria how Kugelmugel was struggling socially so it was likely a relief for the Austrian to see Kugelmugel doing a bit better that day.

Soon enough, and a turn of a corner later, the lights of the market came into view.

"We made it!" Sealand's cheer broke through the air.

Sealand and Kugelmugel ran towards the gate, ebbing with a flow of people, holding hands and ooing and awing over the scenery. Kugelmugel was proclaiming the market to be a great art.

They had reached the market and Germany took the opportunity to walk away from Prussia though the older brother could definitely sense the lines of irritation radiating from his back. He knew Austria felt it too when the dark haired nation glanced over his shoulder at Prussia with a questioning look. Prussia ignored it and walked forward as well to join the crowd shuffling into the market.

It was truly a sight to see. The entrance was lined with bright light decorations. The name of the market was spelled out in lights overhead. All around them were various stalls and booths peddling all sorts of wares. The stalls too were trimmed with lights along their red roofs. Out of the center of the market was a wonderful tree covered with dazzling white lights. The nativity scene was also displayed.

Sealand was so excited. It was as if he were having a feast with his eyes as he pulled Kugelmugel through the crowds.

"Peter, don't go too far off," called Denmark out to the boy in Finnish.

It was a smart move as it stood out in the crowd enough to slow him down.

"Can't we go off?" Sealand pleaded.

"This is a smaller sized market. I'm sure the two will be just fine on their own," assured Hungary in Finnish as well.

"Yay!" Sealand cheered. Switching back to the crude German he'd been speaking all day he looked at Kugelmugel. "Your mom is nice."

"She's not my mom!" Kugelmugel protested looking irritated as he was pulled by Sealand through the mass of market-goers.

"Ah, to be young again," sighed Denmark.

There was an amused hum of agreement from Hungary and Prussia both.

"So where do you want to start!? I'm actually a little hungry," Prussia said rubbing his hands together.

"You all can go ahead. I'm going to be over here," Germany said, pointing off to the right and then wandering off.

"Huh?" Prussia blinked. "West-"

He reached out a hand but was stopped by Hungary's hand on his shoulder.

"You three have some fun, OK. I'll go with Germany," she said with a smile and tone that told them not to question her.

She followed behind Germany in the crowd, though she didn't seem in any rush. Prussia let his arm fall.

"Did something happen with Germany?" Austria asked, giving Prussia a look of suspicion.

When Prussia didn't immediately answer Austria just shook his head and gave what was supposed to be a reassuring pat on his shoulder.

"Hungary will take care of it. Let's go get some toasted almonds."

-to be continued-

AN: Austria doesn't see himself as a parental figure to kugelmugel and vice versa. I suppose Kugelmugel would see Austria as more a guardian type! I think Sealand is the type of kid who argues with another person his age and will forget about it the next time they meet. Why is Ladonia not in this fic? Thanks everyone for reading!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The lights and sounds at the market were enough for Germany to get himself lost in. He didn't bother looking back at what he assumed was a perplexed expression on both of his brother's faces. Instead he marched forward though his mind remained occupied by his worries. He tried to relax both his expression and his clenched fists and focus. It was supposed to be a happy day and the sooner he could return his mood to normal the better. Then he could return to the others.

Germany stopped in front of a stand selling gingerbread and looked at it a bit longingly.

"Ludwig!"

He looked over and saw Hungary waving him down. As she neared he stammered over a greeting and she just smiled kindly and pat his shoulder.

"Hey cookies!" she said looking at the spread as well. "Let's get some."

"Ah," Germany didn't know how to refuse and he ended up handing over some money and buying a small portion of cookies.

The seller handed over his purchase.

"Here you are," he said, offering his companion one.

She accepted.

He didn't want to ask why she had followed him and left behind the rest of their family.

As she bit into the treat, she pushed his shoulder directing him to walk forward, so he did. She managed to keep his pace.

She silently ate her cookie so Germany decided to eat one as well. Finally they finished and she sighed, not a sad one, but a wistful one.

"I love this season," she said, looking around with glittering green eyes.

"Me too," Germany nodded.

Germany didn't even stiffen as Hungary's arm slipped through his much like Prussia's was just minutes before.

It wasn't awkward. He had known Hungary for most of his life after all. She was married to Austria for so long and even now they were back together. She felt like a sister even if they didn't spend a lot of quality time together.

Germany aware that she followed him because she sensed something was off. She knew that it likely had to do with Prussia and she prevented him from following. He wasn't surprised in the least bit by the next words out of her mouth.

"Prussia looked sad you left us," she said, looking up at Germany and giving his arm a squeeze. "Why did you run off? Do I have to beat him up for saying something?"

As expected she veered straight to the point. She knew him well enough to know that stalling would lead to nothing. He thanked her silently for speaking in Hungarian for privacy.

"Is there really anything to say? You know we don't get on 100% of the time," Germany said in reply, also speaking her native language.

"Yeah, but this time was different and you know it."

Germany gave in only a little, "What do you think of Prussia wanting to do more work lately?"

"Isn't that good news?" rejoined Hungary. "What kind of work does he want to do?"

"Well, like helping with my paper work. It's sensitive stuff. I can't just let any nation see it and-" Germany cut himself realizing he said more than he meant to.

"And Prussia isn't Germany so we can't have that can we?" Hungary finished for him.

Germany glanced down at her with confusion.

"He's not East Germany. There never was an East Germany and the two of you have always known this," Hungary went on.

"We agreed we wouldn't talk about it," Germany said curtly, only just a bit flustered at having been read so easily.

Hungary shrugged.

"Since when?" pressed Germany. "How long have you known?"

"Truthfully, I'm a bit ashamed that I didn't catch on sooner," Hungary admitted sheepishly. "Prussia outright admitted it to me and Roderich some time before Kathmandu."

"Russia's been putting pressure on me about this for years," Germany explained. "At first it was mildly tolerable. He's wanted to see Prussia but has been largely satisfied with me saying Prussia has no interest in politics or going back to his house. I've had success pushing him off and he seemed fine with the way things have been going but ever since Denmark he's gotten pushier during our meetings."

"What is Prussia? On paper that is," Hungary asked.

"I don't know. I haven't asked. We just know that when he emerged from the other side of that wall he wasn't supposed to be here. But with things being as messy as they were in Russia at the time. I think it was partly luck, partly timing that Russia let him stay. His boss hasn't said anything as far as I know."

"OK, but now Russia wants to see Prussia. Have you told him?"

"He hates Russia. He made it clear how he felt about him. He never wants anything to do with him for the rest of his life," Germany replied. "I'm protecting his wish."

"Your brother and Russia didn't have the prettiest break up," admitted Hungary in response. "Things were bad, very bad those last few years between them. Prussia has his reasons for not wanting to have seen him. But that's the thing, it's been decades and things have changed. Prussia's had a lot of time to consider things and to come to his own discussions about how he wants to live his life and, if possible, regain his name as a nation. Has he never talked to you about that?"

"No," Germany replied.

Recently the two hadn't really talked much about anything. They lived together but they each had their own vastly different lives. They spoke and laughed together almost every day. They worked out, ate, took care of the dogs, but when was the last time they actually held a serious conversation without one of them getting angry or annoyed?

Germany had gotten so comfortable with their life together again. It was just the way it was supposed to be. For as long as he remembered Germany or Austria had always been with him. He didn't want to have to imagine it being any different.

"Well, his feelings have changed. He still doesn't care for Russia, but he doesn't want to live in hiding anymore," Hungary said. "You can respect that right? He wants to go back to being his independent awesome self again."

"But that's the thing," Germany cut in again, his voice wobbling a bit finally with emotion after Hungary's last sentence. "He never wasn't his independent awesome self. At least not to me. Prussia's always been the strongest person I've known. He's done everything for me, he tried to give me the world, and when that didn't work he suffered for years so I didn't have to!"

"Germany."

Germany's chest ached at the way Hungary's voice sounded. It betrayed just how very sorry she was for him, which in turn revealed to Germany the extent his heart was bared through his voice. He didn't even want to look at her.

"I just want to have control of things, but it's all slipping through my hands." continued the blonde. Germany didn't know when it happened but somehow he had slipped back into German. "I want to show him that I can do it, that he taught me well. Now it's my turn to protect him, and I can do that! Am I not good enough? He wants to leave me again and I can't take it if he does. I don't want to be left alone!"

"Oh, Germany!"

Hungary's voice was so full of emotion and he didn't stop her; he couldn't react fast enough to do so. Her arms flew around his shoulders and she pressed her face into his sternum as she clung to the back of his jacket.

"Oh, I could hit him. Prussia's such an idiot," Hungary spoke.

She turned her head to speak and her voice became muffled into his arm.

She looked up at the stunned Germany, her green eyes like glass beads from unshed tears.

"The last thing Prussia wants to do is leave you. You're the most important person in his life," Hungary told Germany. "And the fact that you don't know that is so upsetting. Germany, Prussia loves you more than he even loves himself. He would never do anything purposefully to hurt you and he would never leave you on his own accord. When he woke up from his coma the only thing he thought of was you."

"But what if Russia's influence becomes too strong? He wanted so badly to go to Russia earlier."

Hungary shook her head finally seeing what they had argued about. She reached up and patted Germany's cheek softly then backed away breaking the hug.

"He loves you, and he wants nothing more to see you standing on your own two feet with him standing on his own as well. He doesn't want to rely solely on you. He's your big brother after all. You want to protect him which is fine, but time has passed and he doesn't need that so much anymore, just like you don't need it either."

Hungary smiled fondly at Germany's perplexed expression. Prussia was never good with expressing his emotions healthily, so it only made sense that he neglected to ever teach it to Germany. The mix was certain to cause this breakdown in communication between them, but it could have been much worse.

"You've grown up," she said with finality. "But you're still that little Ludwig aren't you?"

"I'm not!" Germany protested, ears going a bit pink.

"Hehe, let's find the others," she said wiping her eyes a bit with her fingertips. "After all we came here as a family, right? No use in spending it all by our lonesome."

Germany nodded stiffly and Hungary took his hand in hers, grasping it tightly. He squeezed back gently.

Hungary did give him some different perspective, but perhaps what was most important for Germany was the act of letting go and being honest for the first time in way too long about his feelings.

-to be continued-

AN Sorry Germany but this was a long time coming anyway


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Prussia came up from behind, resting his chin against his boyfriend's shoulder. Denmark promptly shrugged him off. However, Prussia was back in a fraction of a second, this time taking the further action of hooking his thumbs into Denmark's side pockets.

"Who are you texting?" Prussia asked, voice almost direct in the Danish nation's ear.

"Could you back off?" Denmark replied, peeved.

"Not until you tell me!"

"I'm sending Fin and the others this pic of Peter."

He lifted his hand a bit so that the screen was closer to their faces. Displayed was a candid picture of Kugelmugel and Sealand walking hand in hand. Sealand was pointing up at some lights and Kugelmugel was looking up as well. Behind them was a stall selling ornamental wreaths.

"Awww," cooed Prussia. "Aren't they adorable?"

"Yeah, I think Fin would like to post it on his blog," Denmark said, pressing back in his phone and returning to the chat.

"Awesome! It's a group chat!" exclaimed Prussia eyeing the screen with interest. "I didn't know you guys had a group chat. Add me!"

"It's just the Nordics," Denmark replied.

As soon as he said that there was a new reply.

 **ItsEstland:** Looks like fun! Say hi to Prussia and everyone for me.

"Hey! That's Estonia! He's not a Nordic, you liar!" protested Prussia.

Denmark looked surprised, "Huh? Since when was that guy in the chat?"

Prussia grinned evilly, "I told you he and Norway-"

"Shut up," Denmark gave a powerful shrug and dislodged Prussia.

He typed in a reply to Estonia's message and then cursed again.

"Look what you made me do. I replied in German!"

"My influence!" cackled Prussia.

"Just because of that I'm not going to tell you that Estonia said hi!"

"You just did so joke's on you," Prussia stuck out his tongue.

Austria, who had been all the while buying something at a stall turned to them, "Do you two have to be so childish all of the time?"

"Aw, we're just having a bit of fun," Denmark said.

"Don't bother. Roderich doesn't know fun if it hits him in the face and then stomps on his glasses... which I would know because I've done it!"

"In no world is that considered fun and if you had a pair of glasses on your face I'd gladly demonstrate it for you," was Austria's reply.

"Why don't you get creative then and show me in another way," egged on Prussia.

Denmark cut in, "Hey now where did all this come from? Aren't we here to get into a Christmas mood as a family?"

"Well said,"Hungary said returning to the group with Germany in tow.

She let go on Germany's arm and nudged him forward. Germany looked back at her sheepishly and she nodded as if to encourage him.

"Sorry, Brother for blowing up at you," Germany said.

Prussia was surprised but, found himself a little pleased. But now wasn't the time, especially if he and his brother were to have their long over due talk. He slapped Germany on the bicep and grinned widely.

"Aw, you know I'm too awesome to be upset about something like that. Let's finish talking about it later, OK?"

Germany nodded and Prussia felt his heart swell a little as the gesture reminded him of the little Ludwig from the past.

After the market they returned home. The group didn't really buy much but they were out mostly for the atmosphere and company. Everyone had a good time and after a meal cooked by Germany and Austria, afterwards cleaned up by Prussia, Denmark and the kids, everyone was going their separate ways to prepare for bed.

"Do I have to?" Sealand protested.

"Well, kinda, yeah," Denmark replied as he sat on Kugelmugel's bedroom floor and went through his and Sealand's shared suitcase. "Did you forget your pajamas?"

Sealand slipped off of the bed and joined Denmark on the floor.

"No, I packed them, honest!"

"He can borrow something from me if it comes to it. My shirts will fit better than West's," Prussia said from where he leaned on the doorway.

Denmark continue rummaging around and pulled out a travel chess set.

"Really, Sealand? Really?"

"I have to stay sharp even on vacation! Kugelmugel and I can play before bed."

Denmark sighed, "Just don't stay up too late. You're still growing. Do you want to be as short as Finland?"

Prussia let out a barking laugh. Denmark finally found the pajamas and he threw them at Sealand and stood.

"I mean it. Don't make me have to come in here at midnight and find you wide awake," he admonished.

"Right, right. I hear you," Sealand grumbled.

Satisfied, Denmark threw his arm over Prussia's shoulder and then left the room going back to Prussia's instead. It was a little ways down, passing the other room where Austria and Hungary were staying and the stairwell.

Once they were in Prussia's room Denmark closed the door behind them and pushed Prussia up against it before leaning down and kissing him. Prussia hadn't expected Denmark to get handsy right away but he wasn't complaining. He let his fingers rub along the belt of Denmark's pants before stopping at his back. He slipped his hands under Denmark's shirt and pinched at the little bit of bulk above it.

"I've been wanting to do that all day," Denmark said when he finally broke away.

Prussia opened his eyes and the warmth in his chest spread as he met Denmark's blue eyes.

"Just that?" he asked, a little breathless but always in the mood to tease.

"I'm satisfied with just this if you are," Denmark said, arm still around Prussia's shoulders.

He leaned in close and Prussia closed his eyes and leaned up.

"What if I said I wanted more?" Prussia asked.

Denmark's answer was to press his lips against Prussia's again. Prussia moaned against him letting his fingers trail further under Denmark's shirt. Their tongues worked together before Denmark changed course, moving to lick at Denmark's ear.

"I'm topping tonight," he breathed in Prussia's ear.

"You think I fucking care?" Prussia hissed back lifting a leg to pull Denmark's legs closer to him. "I just want you."

Denmark got the hint and bent down just enough to lift Prussia by the legs and hook them around his waist and then pressed Prussia back against the door. It made a banging sound and Prussia punched against Denmark's back.

"Don't make it obvious you idiot."

"Sorry-"

Denmark's apology was interrupted by knocking on the door and both froze.

"Brother?" Germany's voice came through.

Prussia mouthed a curse and replied,

"Yeah, West?"

"Are you busy? I kind of wanted to talk a little but if it's not the time I-"

"No, it's fine," Prussia replied.

Denmark let go of Prussia and both of his feet touched the floor. He stepped back and Prussia fixed his ruffled clothing.

"I'll be back," he said.

He exited the room and there stood Germany in his tank top and shorts that he normally slept in.

"Hey, what's up?" Prussia asked.

"I wanted to to continue our conversation from earlier today," Germany admitted. "I feel like there is still a lot we need to say."

"I... guess," Prussia said, hesitating with his hand perched on the doorknob.

"Unless," Germany said, seeming to notice Prussia's hesitant behavior. "You wanted to save it until after Denmark and the others left."

"Actually," sighed Prussia. "I think you're right and we should talk. Let's go to your room... or your office, whichever. Just, not here."

Germany nodded and led the way down the hall to where his room was. It had in actuality been a long time since Prussia had last been in there. It was a lot less bare than his actually, with soccer memorabilia on the walls and shelves. There were a few magazines in a neat stack on the night stand. The one on top was about weight lifting. The desk had a few file folders and an Italian novel.

Prussia strode over to the desk and took a seat. Germany looked on awkwardly before decided to sit at the foot of his bed.

"I picked this room and not the office because I thought it'd feel less formal but, now I just feel like a kid," Germany admitted.

Prussia just laughed and waved off the concern, "Naw, this is comfortable."

Germany cleared his throat, "Right. Well, so you wanted to go to Russia? I doubt this is about wanting to feel more useful to me as a nation."

"What makes you say that? Haven't I helped you before over the years?"

"Yeah here and there," nodded Germany. "Especially when the meetings are held in Berlin. But, never when it has anything to do with Russia. What changed? You can be honest with me. You hate Russia, so why do you want to go there?"

"I'm curious," Prussia admitted. "And I'm getting restless."

"Restless about?"

"About being my own self again, a true nation, not just whatever this is now," he gestured around the room but was probably talking about the house as a whole.

"What's wrong with things they are now?" Germany asked.

"Nothing is inherently wrong, but it isn't particularly right either and we both know it."

It was then that Prussia finally opened up to Germany and told him everything he had been feeling from the strengthening inadequacy of being at Germany's house to his need to go east. He told of his insecurities and how much Austria, Hungary and Denmark helped him come to terms with who he really was supposed to be.

"Brother, I'm sorry," Germany said when Prussia finished.. "I didn't even notice. I've been so selfish. The possibility of you leaving my house never even came to me and when it did all I could think was how alone I'd be."

"What?" it was Prussia's turn to be surprised.

"I told Hungary earlier today that you're the strongest person I've ever known. I always looked up to you and I saw this situation with Russia as my chance to finally be there for you and strong for you the way you were for me."

"What are you saying?" Prussia said. "You're Germany! You're super strong. You're almost single handedly holding Europe together!"

"Don't exaggerate!" Germany protested.

"No, seriously you're awesome. I couldn't be more proud as a big bro with how you grew up even though I wasn't always the best role model. No matter what happens, this house that you built, not me or Austria, but you, is yours."

"You're going to leave me aren't you?" Germany said. "That's why you're saying this. You aren't talking like normal, as if you will always be by my side."

Prussia said nothing causing Germany to sigh and glance away.

"My entire life I've been surrounded by people. You, Brandenburg and the others, Austria, Hungary, North Italy- I'm surrounded by such bright people. I don't know how to deal without that."

"Look, West," Prussia began at last. "Let me level with you. I don't deserve this kind of loyalty what with what I did to your people during the split, but I'm thankful. You don't need me, Austria or anyone else. We are family but the point isn't to hold each other back, but rather to support. If somehow somewhere along the way I didn't teach you that, I'm the one who is sorry."

Prussia continued to speak before Germany could interject.

"I want you to stand on your own and I want to stand on my own as well. I was weak, still am, and unable to do so. Can you support me in this? I just want to see my people again."

"Then go," Germany said.

"Huh?"

"Russia's been waiting for you. He's been asking for you for a long time. I just never told you because I didn't think you'd want anything to do with him."

"I don't. Well, I didn't but..."

"We can do this," Germany said cutting him off and looking directly at Prussia with determined blue eyes.

He stood up abruptly and Prussia watched puzzled and curious as to what Germany was even doing, that is until Germany threw open the door and said with a serious expression pointing in the air.

"We attack Moscow at dawn!"

"WHAT!?" Prussia gasped, hopping up and basically jumping on Germany. "What are you saying!?"

He was about to rant when he felt the rumble of laughter under him. He let go of Germany and the blonde straightened up sending a shy smile towards him.

"Just kidding, but I think I understand and I guess we're both a little selfish. Let's say I get that from you," Germany replied.

"Hey!" Prussia protested. "That's the Austrian influence!"

"So you admit I have Austrian influence?" Germany poked, knowing that would rile Prussia up as well.

"I can't help whatever torture he has subjected you to," Prussia shot back.

"But in all seriousness," Germany said. "It's going to take a moment to get used to the idea of you leaving some day but... I support you."

"Thanks, West," Prussia said.

They shared an awkward hug.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed now. We can talk more once Den and Sealand leave tomorrow, OK."

"Yeah," Germany nodded. "Good night."

Prussia let go and ruffled Germany's hair before leaving the room.

As he was going back to his bedroom he noticed Denmark in the hall, body half in Kugelmugel's room. He went over to see what the commotion was.

"Ugh! Not again! Why do you always disobey me?" Denmark groaned.

Prussia snickered to himself. Sealand must not have went to bed. Denmark entered the room fully and Prussia hurried over to peak his head in. Sealand and Kugelmugel were sitting on the bed playing chess.

"Whatever, you're not my dad."

"You know what Peter, you're, bad, a bad boy. And you have been all year!" was Denmark's reply.

"Name one time!" quipped Sealand.

"Peter, you, are, a, bad, boy!"

Sealand moved a chess piece, "Hey, man, no one's perfect."

"Well enough is enough, no Santa for you this Christmas," Denmark finally snapped. "This year, you'll get a visit from Krampus."

"Who?"

That got Sealand's attention.

"He's the Anti-Santa. Instead of giving presents, Krampus comes to punishes all the bad children by stuffing them into his basket. It's a German thing. I'm sending to him right now."

"You wouldn't do that!" interjected Sealand. "You're ruining my life!"

He got up off the bed, grabbed his toothbrush and ran past Prussia through the door, to the bathroom.

Prussia was in near stitches, "You know Krampus isn't real right?"

Denmark just grinned, all signs of irritation abruptly wiped from his face.

"Oh, I know, just trying to scare him."

-to be continued-

AN that last bit about the Krampus is actually lifted from Regular Show so... yeah Shout out to Regular Show. If it looks familiar to any of you tumblr folk it's because I also submitted this dialogue to incorrecthetaliaquotes on tumblr. I'm BasedKiku on tumblr by the way so follow if ya want! Thanks everyone for supporting and Happy New Year!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Germany's home office was crowded by nations that morning, all bent over in room's work table, studying a political map of Europe. Their eyes swept over blobs of pink, yellow, blues and oranges, and swiftly landed on a swatch of pale yellow bordered by the light green of Poland, the lavender of Lithuania and baby blue of the Baltic sea.

"Well fuck," Hungary breathlessly, breaking the silence that fell over her and the others in the room.

She straightened from her position, no longer hunched over the map, which caused a domino with Austria, Germany and Prussia each doing the same in turn. They exchanged glances, each person seeming to silently ask how nobody, in the decades since the Soviet Union's dissolution, spotted what was so incredibly obvious.

"That's you!" Hungary spoke, stabbing the little chunk of pale yellow land with her index finger.

It was small, much smaller than Prussia used to be, but it was large enough to appear on the map. Marked as Russia and separated from the rest of the massive country by Lithuania and Belarus, the place almost looked like an entirely separate nation on its own. Only the coloring and the letters scrawled upon it indicated it to be a part of Russia at all.

"I mean," Austria huffed, pushing up his spectacles and crossing his arms in a defensive position. "We've all known this was there. We just thought you were East Germany so we never thought twice about it."

"But West and I always knew there was no real East Germany," Prussia replied.

"Not my fault you kept it secret," rejoined Austria.

"Now's not the time to argue or post blame," Hungary said, holding her arms out between them. "What is done is done and now we see it on the map and wow... you're there."

"I..." Prussia hesitated, then sighed, sounding a little winded. His cheeks reddened with some untold emotion. "I am, aren't I?"

His voice fell flat at the end of the sentence.

"Still, you're not German though. I mean... you're basically a Baltic," Hungary said.

Prussia bristled, "Hang on now!"

"The four baltic states," Hungary mused.

She couldn't help the curl of her lips upward at the thought.

"You take that back!"

Prussia made to lunge but Germany grabbed him in time by the neck of his shirt.

"It's not confirmed if this is... you," Germany said, ever the voice of reason "But this is Kalininglad Oblast, which houses your former capital."

Austria chipped in, "Your heart."

"OK!" snapped Prussia at Austria. "You don't have to say it like that. It creeps me out like... all this time Russia's had my-."

Prussia shuddered.

"Of course physically, it's in here," he patted his chest. "But you know... anyway, so what do I do?"

"What do you mean, 'What do I do?' I thought you had a plan," Austria said.

"Well, kind of, yeah. We're making a plan now. I can't just walk in and say 'Hi everybody thanks for taking care of my house but I've got things from here,'" replied Prussia. "I have to go there and check out the situation but I can't just very well drive in. I have a German passport so I'd need a visa if I'm going on non-nation business."

"Ah," Gemany said suddenly understanding. "So that's why you asked me if you could go to Russia in my stead."

"Yeah," Prussia smiled wryly. "Otherwise authorities probably won't recognize me as a nation."

"We can smuggle you in at the Polish border!" Hungary said looking a little too excited by the prospect. "I'll call him!"

"How about you just catch a flight to Moscow instead and do things the right way?" Germany said, shutting down that prospect.

"By the right way, you mean march across red square and tell him where he could stick his grapes?" Prussia paused for effect. "In the refrigerator."

The look on Germany's face informed the room that the joke wasn't appreciated.

"No," Germany progressed as if unimpeded by his brother's digression. "You're going to come with me on my trip to Russia later this week."

Prussia was not ready for the feeling of fear that settled quickly and heavily in his chest, but Hungary had already read the situation. She slid her arm around his waist in a comforting gesture but otherwise said nothing. The feeling was able to be quelled.

"I don't want you to do anything you don't want to," Germany said. "I support whatever you decide. We'll do it together."

"I want to go too," Austria said. "I think I could make time for it, if you'd like."

Prussia relaxed, though his heart rate was still a bit accelerated.

"Sure, let's make a trip out of it."

He smiled again, hoping that the feeling would transfer from his face to his mind and body.

After Kugelmugel, Austria and Hungary left that afternoon, Germany and Prussia spent some time cleaning the guest bedrooms and taking care of the dogs. They even had a bit of time to do some weight training, so before they knew it evening had descended.

The pair of brothers didn't really talk more about the situation regarding Russia. Prussia couldn't tell if it were because Germany was uncomfortable or if the blonde sensed his older bother's discomfort about it. Either way, Prussia was glad when he was able to retire to his room after a quick shower.

He wanted nothing more than to spread out across his bed and talk to Denmark. Denmark had left early that morning, yet Prussia wished he were still there. Sure he didn't like how warm the bed got with the oaf in it, but his presence was worth the annoyance.

Prussia threw himself, still undressed, across his bed too lazy to get any clothes. He was covered only by the towel on his hips.

He picked up the phone from the comforter and checked the screen, seeing he had a reply to the message that he sent Denmark earlier in the day. There was also a message from Austria saying he and Kugelmugel arrived home safely. He sent a thumbs up in reply to the other Germanic before calling Denmark.

The phone rang only once before it was answered.

"Hey," Denmark greeted.

"Jailbird, how's it going?"

Prussia rolled onto his back, pushing away the towel, and set the phone on speaker mode.

"Good. Sealand is still over but since Faroe and Greenland are here I don't have to keep an eye on the brat."

"Is he still upset about the Krampus?" Prussia asked, genuinely curious.

"No, he seems to have forgotten about it. Though the fact that I was able to scare him with that is funny," mused Denmark.

"How old is Sealand anyway," Prussia asked. "I mean, physically."

"12 or so."

"Hmm, he's older than Moldova... but then again kid nations tend to have to mature faster than micronations. Kugelmugel isn't much different from Sea in that regard."

"Oh yeah, I took some nice pics of Kugelmugel at the market. I'll email them to you later. Austria would probably like to have them," Denmark said as if having been reminded.

"You can just email it to him directly, right? You have his official email. Just send it there," Prussia said. "He checks it more than his personal anyway."

"OK."

"Anyway, after you left Germany, Austria and I decided we're going to make a trip to Russia later this week."

"Woah, are you serious?"

Prussia could hear the genuine shock in Denmark's voice over the line.

"Yeah."

Prussia turned again, propping his head up on his shoulder and looking down at his phone screen.

The phone rest upon his pillow. He pressed the button causing the screen to light back up again, displaying the time of their call and Denmark's picture. It was a candid picture of Denmark from the Christmas market the previous day. He had snapped it and promptly set it as Denmark's new picture.

Prussia couldn't help the smile that pulled on his lips as he remembered the moment.

"OK," Denmark said. He paused before continuing. "Do you want me to come with? I might be able to pull some strings and get off."

"No, no," Prussia shook his head despite not even being seen. "It isn't necessary. Like I said, Specs and West will be there. We wouldn't want to bring a whole crowd for it. The guy might think we're there to invade or something."

"Well, aren't you?" Denmark asked, jokingly.

"Can't let him know that," was Prussia's reply.

"You're not planning to actually _live_ there though are you?"

"Ideally no. Hopefully, I could stay at my own house," He said. "Or with West."

Germany was added as an after thought.

"The last time I was in Moscow I saw Chechnya was at his house so I don't really know. Don't get your hopes too far up."

Prussia groaned, "Chechnya has his own house. He was probably there for work. It's probably like Greenland being at your place."

"You're probably right. Don't take it as me trying to discourage you or anything. But do remember, even if they still have their own boss... their boss still answers to Russia and his boss."

"I know how it works," Prussia cut him off. "You don't have to explain to me a system I saw with my own eyes."

"Right, sorry."

"No, it's cool just- I feel so discombobulated at the moment. I've been avoiding this for so long. I didn't want to think about the possibility of what I was or the consequences of what I had done back when we were on the other side of that wall. Like, I thought I was going to die and then for a good time afterwards, I thought it was better if I did."

"But you don't anymore," Denmark countered.

"Right, I don't anymore," confirmed Prussia. "But I didn't want to be away from West or lose my connection with him. To think that my poor choices in life turned me into this... what... what is this?"

"We've all made poor choices," reasoned Denmark. "That comes with the territory and fuck some of the guys we used to fight with in the old days are gone because of it. But don't put the blame on yourself for what happened. You fought a war, you were annexed, but you didn't die. Time to make lemonade out of your fucking lemons."

Prussia let out a breathy laugh at that.

"Last I heard Russia doesn't have representations for his oblasts," Denmark kept speaking. "The only administrative districts with personifications are the republics. This means, since Kaliningrad is officially listed as an oblast his boss probably doesn't know about you. When he finds out chances are you'll be recognized as a republic. This is all just a guess of course."

Prussia listened with interest.

"Though the question is why hadn't he told his boss about you," continued Denmark. "Because if he did I'm pretty sure they would have gotten a little pushier with Germany about it."

Prussia weighed a thought in his mind, quickly going over pros and cons before stumbling over his next words.

"Actually...," he began.

"What is it?"

"Remember our encounter outside the hotel with Russia at Kathmandu? He told me that he fixed everything up in the city," explained Prussia. "Apparently he's been waiting for me to come back and see it. He sounded like he thought I'd be happy to hear it. I truthfully don't know how I feel. It's not quite relief, that's for sure."

"What? Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" questioned Denmark.

"I told Hungary about it but I didn't feel comfortable telling you."

"Why wouldn't you feel comfortable? There's nothing wrong about what you just said."

"Because you're my boyfriend, that's why," Prussia said getting testy. "I don't think I have to explain why it's weird to have your ex come up to you, say that he's been waiting for you, fixed up your house for you and kept it clean, all because he fucking still loves you!"

"Woah, woah!" Denmark replied. "Calm down. Why are you talking about love?"

"Because Russia said he loves me, OK. That's what he told me in Kathmandu and that's why he never told his boss and oh god I think I'm going to have a panic attack!"

The stunted emotions he had felt earlier returned, but this time Hungary wasn't there the reassure him. It was like a cascade over him as the fear, the anxiety, fell like a weight threatening to bury him. Without having realized it he had done it again, he'd bottled up how he felt ever since coming clean about his situation, concealing them even from himself. He pretended like everything was OK, that he wasn't gripped with terror, but he felt something greater than just unease about his future.

"I don't want to live in that fucking house."

"It's going to be OK."

He vaguely heard Denmark's voice in the background over the screaming of his own thoughts.

"How can you tell me it's going to be OK?" Prussia snapped.

"Because it IS going to be OK because you're going to go in there like a fucking boss."

"Russia is a... he's a bastard you don't know what it was like being in that damn house. Hell, he doesn't even know what it was like. You should have saw him in Kathmandu. He was just so fucking smiley as if he was doing me a favor. And he really is. I want to throw up."

"Gilbert, calm down," Denmark said, not even replying to what Prussia had said, focusing only on the quick sharp breathes he was hearing over the call.

Trying to do as told, Prussia squeezed his eyes shut and focused on his breathing. He let out a heavy sigh.

"Gilbert?"

Prussia opened his eyes. His hands were curled into tight fists but he was breathing. His heart was beating fast but he was able to speak and articulate his next thoughts.

"He almost killed me just so he could keep me. He took care of me, promised that I would get everything back, and even after all of these years he's kept his promise. He's been holding on to everything because he knows that I don't have any choice but to come back to him. That's why he hasn't and he won't tell his boss. I'm just a toy for him. Russia doesn't love like a normal person. He's like a kid with a god damn hamster."

"Fuck, why didn't you tell me any of this sooner?" Denmark asked.

"How could I? Like I said, its not normally the first thing you tell your boyfriend."

"Right, I know, I didn't mean to blame you, just I want to help."

"This is my personal burden."

"Stop it," Denmark said curtly. "We've already went over this. I know this is your battle but I want to support you."

"I'm just all kinds of fucked up right now. I don't even want to talk about this. I feel like I'm going to throw up. Can we just change the subject?"

"Sure, sure," Denmark said a little too quickly, eager to accommodate.

Prussia said no more, laying in the bed, letting his heart calm down and willing his mind to get away from the thought of Russia. Instead he just tried to focus on good things. He focused on how facing his fears was going to get his autonomy back, or something like that. He would be able to stand again, not just as a bum on his brother's shoulder, and be the person his people really needed.

He was able to bring himself down again, back to his normal baseline feeling and he was left with a residual embarrassment of what he perceived was an over reaction.

After a moment, realizing he still hadn't dressed after his shower he willed himself off the bed and to gather some clothes. He threw on a tank top and long sleeve shirt as well as a pair of gym shorts. When he got back in the bed, Denmark was still on the line.

"Hey, Den?" he called out.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for staying on the line," Prussia said, though he sounded a bit tired.

"I'm in my office playing solitaire and avoiding paperwork. It's the least I could do," laughed Denmark.

"This late?"

"This late," confirmed Denmark.

"I... fuck, I really fucking like you."

"Uh, thanks? What's with the sudden proclamation of feeling?"

"I just wanted to say it so deal," Prussia replied, getting under his blanket. "After my trip to Russia can I come over to your place?"

"Yeah, you're always welcome. Though just so you know Greenland and Faroe are probably going to be visiting for awhile."

"I don't mind. I just want to spend some time with you."

"Naturally, you can't get enough of me," Denmark replied smugly.

"Aw please you're not that awesome," Prussia rolled his eyes.

"Awesome enough for you."

"You're right," confirmed Prussia.

"I love you," Denmark said.

Prussia felt his cheeks burn and he turned in his face into his pillow.

"Are you blushing?" Denmark asked, amusement laced in his voice.

Prussia turned his head back to the phone, red dotting his cheeks.

"Good night, Jailbird."

Denmark's reply was a velvety laugh, just a tad uncharacteristic in its smoothness.

"Night, Gil."

-to be continued-

AN: Next chapter will take place in Russia!

... also dat feel when the end of the story is in sight and u get nervous even tho u the author

thanks for reading! feedback would be lovely. is everyone fav character here Prussia?

AH! oh yeah Happy Foundation Day (Birthday), Kiku! February 11!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Moscow was bitingly cold but it was still bearable for the Germanic trio upon touching down. They went through an expedited version of customs, arrangements special for nations who held passes marking them as singularly special emissaries. There was of course the usual raised eyebrow at Prussia's documentation, but he was with Germany and Austria which avoided any questions.

Normally transportation to their accommodation would be arranged by the German embassy, but Russia insisted that they allow him to arrange the pickup. After a bit of back and forth it was settled, and they found themselves leaving baggage claim to be greeted with a different nation altogether. Three to be exact.

"Hey!" China came walking over with a hand in the air waving. "Over here."

The Asian nation was dressed in winter wear but it was still semi formal indicating that he was likely on business. Behind him were Latvia and Moldova dressed much more casually. Latvia was holding Moldova's hand and the little nation was looking at the new comers with open curiosity.

Germany waved back.

"Hey, China. I didn't know you would be here to greet us," Germany said when they were near enough.

"Ah, well you know Russia's so busy right now but he did want to come himself. He was excited about you coming," China said. "It's not often that he receives a social call from you after all."

"Though it started as purely business my brothers and I wanted to make a trip of it," Germany replied.

"It's been a long time since I've been over this way," grinned Prussia, he looked at Latvia. "Did you miss my awesome self that bad?"

"Don't look at me," Latvia replied. "I'm just visiting as well."

"Why would you pay Russia a social call?"

"It was his idea," Latvia pointed at Moldova. "I'm just along for the ride."

"My boss has a meeting with Russia today!" Moldova chimed in.

"Then shouldn't you be there and not here?" Germany pointed out, but upon seeing Moldova's openly clueless expression gave up. "Never mind. Where did you park?"

"Over here, follow me," China directed and walked off.

Germany followed, walking by China's side. Latvia and Moldova were close behind with Prussia and Austria bringing up the rear. As they walked through the airport, Prussia couldn't help but eye everything with interest. It had been decades since the last time he'd been in Sheremetyevo, and there had been quite a lot that changed in that time. Austria seemed to notice his fascination.

"Not quite the time capsule you expected is it?" Austria asked.

Prussia shrugged, "I don't think I really expected much of anything. The last thing I was thinking about was the airport, that's for sure."

"Fair enough," Austria said.

"Though ever since Russia suggested that we all stay at his house, I couldn't help but wonder about that. Like... if my old room is still there."

There was no way Prussia would forget that room with its dreadful wallpaper. It had been seared into his memory for good, he was sure of that.

Austria chuckled, "I am sure the guy's done some renovations like the rest of us."

"You call what you've done with your place a renovation? The place is as drafty as an old castle!"

"If you dressed yourself properly, you wouldn't feel a draft," Austria retorted.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to wear a three piece suit around the house in the 21st century!"

"Russia's place isn't so drafty these days, don't worry," Latvia said, interrupting the two's conversation. "Though you have to use your old room since China's sleeping with Mr. Russia."

"Hold that thought!" Prussia exclaimed. "I wasn't intending to share a room with that guy!"

"Oh yeah, that's right, you're with Denmark now," Latvia said, tilting his head thoughtfully.

"Why you- you're annoying you know that!" he looked over Latvia's shoulder to where Germany and China were walking further ahead, none the wiser about the conversation. "Don't you have a filter?"

Austria let out a chuckle.

"And what are you laughing about, Specs?" growled Prussia, elbowing his relative.

He then leaned in closer to Latvia, pulling the young looking nation towards him by slinging his arm over his shoulder. Latvia attempted to pull away from the contact but Prussia was stronger and kept him close. He whispered into his ear like it was some sort of conspiracy.

"So, Russia and China are back together, huh?"

"I don't know if it's official or anything," replied Latvia. "But, yeah."

"Interesting," Prussia said before letting go of Latvia.

He looked up at China and Germany who were still absorbed in their own likely boring as all hell conversation together. If China and Russia were back together again, why did Russia tell Prussia that he loved him. He wondered if China knew about that. He decided not to say anything about it to the older Asian nation though. It wasn't his business and he never planned to reciprocate Russia's feelings anyway.

* * *

They arrived in the big house and it was definitely not as drafty as Prussia remembered it though still just as massive. The first thing he noticed upon stepping foot in the place was how quiet it was. Despite what other nations may have pictured about the place during the Soviet days, the place was always lively.

They didn't have much materially, but there were a lot of them, and they were so close. Arguments and laughter filled the halls in equal measure and now there was only the echo of their foot steps.

"Russia said you should make yourselves at home. He'll be home for dinner," China said, taking off his shoes. "Did you need help with your luggage?"

"No, we've got it, thank you," was Germany's reply. "Can you just show us our rooms?"

"Sure, Latvia and Moldova will show you. I'm going to start preparing dinner," replied China.

The Chinese nation disappeared towards the kitchen as Moldova and the others finished removing their shoes and were shown their places of accommodation.

"Are you and Moldova staying for dinner too?" asked Austria.

"Sure! We can stay for a bit but we aren't spending the evening," replied Moldova happily. "I want to try Mr. China's cooking."

They reached a room that Prussia remembered to be the one shared by Belarus and Ukraine. Latvia opened the door revealing that the entire room had been changed. The beds had been rearranged and they sported bright modern designs. All of the furniture had been upgraded and there wasn't a single trace of the girls having lived there for as long as they did. Every single belonging of theirs had disappeared with its owner or thrown out decades prior.

"This is for you, Mr. Austria and Mr. Germany!" said Moldova, having been the one to push the door open.

"Thank you," Austria said.

Germany thanked the little nation as well before turning to his older brother, "We'll settle in and meet you in the sitting room later."

"Sure thing! Although I'm just down the hall if you want to bother me," Prussia replied. "Latvia let's go."

He walked off in the direction of his old room, looking at the various paintings hung up on the wall. There were quite a lot of floral pieces and less of actual people than before. Latvia was walking and keeping pace only slightly behind him. Moldova seemed to have hung behind with the others.

"You already know where your room is. You don't have to have me follow you," pointed out the Baltic.

"Oh yeah, you're right," Prussia laughed a bit airily.

They reached the door and Prussia pushed it open and was greeted with a mix of relief and disappointment to see the room had been subject to the same treatment as Belarus and Ukraine's old room. He was frozen by the door as he was forced to take it all in.

The wallpaper he had hated so much had been replaced by light blue paint and the curtains were taken down as well. Lacy white ones were hung up in their place. The bedding matched the curtains, certainly not something Prussia would have picked out on his own.

Prussia decided the feeling he had was decidedly relief, as the last thing he needed was to sleep in a room that relentlessly reminded him of the old times. Whether the memories be good or bad, he didn't particularly want to dwell on them.

It was then that Moldova, seemingly out of nowhere pushed past Prussia and into the room. Latvia shouted something in protest but it didn't stop the bundle of energy from diving onto the bed and bouncing on it.

"Moldova!" Latvia ran forward towards the bed. "Get down from there. That's Prussia's bed!"

"It's ok," Prussia said with a crooked grin as he tossed his overnight bag onto a chair in the corner. "I don't mind it. Plus the place can use the excitement. It's so much more quiet than I remember."

He walked over to the bed and sat down beside Moldova who promptly got on his knees and began bouncing a bit. Latvia sighed and sat down on the opposite side of Prussia as well, eyeing Moldova warily.

"Yeah! I remember we used to have a lot of fun," Moldova grinned, stopping his bouncing and settling into a kneeling position. "Mr. Russia's scary but everyone else was nice."

"Do you ever miss it?" Prussia asked the small nation.

Moldova shook his head, "Not really. I like being around Romania more."

"I don't even have to ask you," Prussia said looking at Latvia.

"Yeah, no thanks. I like being on my own," Latvia deadpanned.

"I'd like to be on my own too," sighed Prussia, leaning back on the mattress on his elbows. "It's been so long I kind of forgot what that's like."

Latvia looked at Prussia sadly, but Moldova seemed unaffected by the statement.

"Prussia, what's going on? There's been a lot of rumors going on lately, everyone's talking like something big is going to happen and now you're here," Latvia said.

"Huh?" Prussia was surprised to hear people were actually gossiping about him.

Sure he was awesome, but he wasn't self absorbed enough to know he hadn't been the talk of the town in quite some time. Of course, he was pleased to hear it though. Being talked about, yeah, that felt good though. He wouldn't lie about that.

He smirked, "Of course they'd be interested in what I do with my time. What are they saying?"

"Just that... well someone said they saw you and Russia together in Kathmandu holding hands."

"What the-" Prussia scrunched his face up. "That is ridiculous. Does this someone have a name?"

"Sorry, I can't say," blushed Latvia.

"Whoever said that is asking for a beating!"

Moldova who was now fluffing the pillow between his hands looked up.

"So are you going to live here again?" the child like nation asked.

"No," Prussia huffed.

"Really?" Moldova didn't sound convinced.

"That is just stupid."

"My brother said that you're not really part of Germany and that you're going to have to come back to live here and be with Russia," Moldova said. "He heard it from Miss Hungary."

"Moldova!" scolded Latvia.

Prussia smacked his face. He should have known. Why couldn't Hungary just keep her mouth shut about this? She probably told Poland and so all of Eastern Europe knew. And if Eastern Europe knew then Estonia knew. If Estonia knew the Nordics knew and so and and so forth until it got down to freaking Chile.

"I hate everyone," was all Prussia could say.

"I like you!" Moldova said.

"Let's just go downstairs. Austria and Germany are waiting!" Latvia said, trying to get a grip of the situation.

If Prussia were a little less irritated, he would have been amused at seeing Latvia acting as leader and guardian over Moldova. It almost reminded him of the way Lithuania was with the smallest Baltic.

"Yeah, let's just go," Prussia assented.

He got up off the bed and Moldova followed, leaping right off and running out of the room.

"I'm sorry about that," Latvia apologized as he got up as well. "That kid doesn't have much tact sometimes."

"That's funny coming from you, prince of lack of tact," Prussia's lips pulled into a tense version of his usual smile.

They exited the room, Prussia closing the door behind them.

"But, it's true, there has been a lot of talk among us. It wouldn't be fair to not tell you about it," Latvia continued. "It isn't something to take lightly, politically that is. At least, Estonia, Lithuania, Poland and I have been talking about it for years."

"About what exactly?"

"When the news came out that the people in Kalininglad wanted to separate from Russia's government as a Republic that's about when we started to suspect that the GDR idea didn't really take," Lativia explained with a sigh. "Look it's nothing personal but between you, your brother and Russia we've had enough trouble. With you just hanging out in Germany all of the time we just kinda thought you'd given up."

That stung, the fact that the Baltics were all but hoping for him to not come back. Despite all of the time that had passed the scars inflicted upon them had not faded. Still, Prussia couldn't help but not sympathize with that point of view. How could he not take it personally when it was his life and people they were talking about?

"So I take it you're against it then," Prussia said. "The possibility of me becoming independent... that is, if the theory regarding Kaliningrad oblast is true."

"The fact is that Kyonig is your old capital and you're not East Germany. What else is there to even say anymore?"

"You don't have to sound so put out about it. When I get my independence it's not like the first thing I'm going to do is attack you," Prussia replied, sounding a little defensive.

"Maybe it won't be the first thing you do," Latvia said.

"You're paranoid."

"Am not."

Still on the defensive Prussia decided to turn it back on Latvia instead.

"You listen to Lithuania too much. Don't you have a mind of your own?" Prussia said. "Estonia doesn't seem to have any issue with me. We hang out all of the time."

It was an exaggeration, but it served its purpose for Prussia's point.

"Estonia's... good at compartmentalizing," Latvia admitted.

"Well, maybe you should get better at it and you won't be so busy living under Russia's shadow all of the time, huh? Why are you even here?"

"I told you why I'm here," Latvia said, turning just a bit red in the ears. "I'm with Moldova, because he didn't want to come alone."

"And what good are two weaklings like you against Russia if he really wanted to try anything?" Prussia countered. "Maybe I _should_ take over you! Your people could use it."

Latvia's balled his fists, "Wow! You're mean!"

Prussia just laughed.

"You never changed at all," accused Latvia in a whine. "You always think you're better than everyone else in the house!"

They were at the top of the staircase at that moment and Prussia clenched his fist.

"I could push you down these stairs you annoying little-" he threatened.

Latvia began running down the stairs and Prussia made chase after him.

He was able to take the steps two at the time and caught up to Latvia in no time, catching the smaller nation in his arms from behind.

"You twerp!" he scolded and Latvia shrieked.

"Aiya! What's this noise!?"

China came to the kitchen entrance with a ladle in hand and arms crossed. Moldova was behind him, peaking out from his back.

"This kid-" Prussia began.

"I'm not a kid!" shot back Latvia, fighting against Prussia's hold.

"-thinks he can say anything he wants!" finished Prussia.

"I'm home!" the front door swung open revealing Russia filling the entire door frame with his form due to his bulky winter wear.

Prussia and Latvia both stilled at the entrance of the Russian nation, straightening up at attention. China came over and began fussing over him in Chinese about the snow being tracked into the house.

"I'm sorry, Yao," Russia replied sweetly in Chinese as well, bending down and kissing the Chinese nation's nose. "I was excited to get in and see you."

China just rolled his eyes and stabbed him with the butt end of the ladle.

"I'm not going anywhere you don't have to rush," he scolded, unaffected by the cute language.

Russia looked ahead and saw Latvia and Prussia standing there and his face grew even brighter.

"Kaliningrad!" he was speaking Russian, switching over from Chinese.

"It's Prussia!" Prussia snapped.

"Right, right, as you like it," Russia said, undisturbed.

"Dinner will be ready shortly," China said to everyone, in Russian as well. "Wash up and come to the table."

He went back to the kitchen. Once he was gone Russia wasted no time in closing the gap between himself and Prussia. Prussia instinctively backed away and cursed internally when his back hit the wall. He looked to his side and noticed Latvia had already ran away somewhere.

He looked back up at Russia who was smiling down at him fondly, to Prussia's great displeasure.

"I'm so happy you've come home," he said.

"I'm not here because of you!" spat Prussia. "Please get that through your head."

"Why else would you be here?" Russia asked.

"Are you really going to be like this with your boyfriend in the other room?"

"Jealous?" Russia asked, not denying the fact he was seeing China in the end.

"Never."

Russia just chuckled, patted Prussia's hair and backed off.

"We can talk together privately after dinner?" Russia asked, sounding hopeful.

"You'll talk to me and West," was Prussia's reply. "Together."

"Hm, OK. If it makes you happy to hide behind your little bother."

Prussia winced at that underhanded insult. He watched Russia's back as he walked away and up the stairs. Where did all the bravado he had with Latvia go?

He let out a breath and straightened, pushing himself away from the wall and noticed Moldova looking at him knowingly from where he stood at the kitchen doorway.

"What are you looking at?"

Moldova yelped and disappeared back into the kitchen.

Once everyone was assembled around the table dinner began. China cooked an amazing feast to have been working alone. There was an assortment of dishes as the meal was family style as per Chinese tradition. A plate of shrimp on a bed of cooked lettuce was in front of Prussia and he could barely tear his eyes away from it to look at the other wares. Duck, pork, eggplant, tofu, meat buns, bean buns, eggs and tomatoes, string beans – it was a true sight to behold. There was even a basket of piroshki as well, though Prussia suspected they would be to Chinese taste rather than Russian.

Moldova was staring so intently that he nearly drooled. He had his chopsticks clumsily in hand. China graciously placed a spoon in front of the child like nation's place setting should he need it.

"China you have out done yourself," Austria said. "Had I known you were cooking so furiously down here I'd have lent a hand."

"Nonsense," China said, dismissing Austria's offer. "I have been cooking for a large family for centuries! Now eat."

"Yay!" Moldova said, picking up his rice bowl and pushing some directly into his mouth over the rim.

Praises poured out to China as they ate. Even if all of the nations had at some time or another enjoyed China's food it wasn't an every day thing for them so it was always amazing to have the opportunity.

Soon though the comments about the food died down and Russia, always the one to not like small talk, cut straight to business.

"Germany, the ceremony at the school starts at 10am," he said.

"I remember," Germany said. "No need to worry."

"Good, and what will Austria get up to at that time?" Russia asked, looking at Austria with a pleasant smile fixed on his face.

"Prussia and I wanted to visit some of the sights around Moscow. It's been a long time since wither us had a chance to see the city after all," replied Austria.

"Really?" Russia looked over at Prussia. "Is this true? You didn't come to spend time with me."

"Aren't you busy?" Germany cut in before Prussia could give an answer. "You have your own duties on top of the ceremony tomorrow morning."

"Oh, but that's where you're mistaken," replied Russia just as quickly. "You will be in attendance. It is a German school after all. I've cleared my schedule in anticipation of your older brother's arrival. What better way to receive a tour but with myself as a guide."

Germany's hand tightened around his chopsticks, which did not go unnoticed by Russia if one were to judge by the brightening of his face.

"Besides, my boss would love to meet him."

Germany nearly stood at that but caught himself. Though he did lower his chopsticks.

"There was no mention of your boss being involved," Germany said.

"I didn't mention it?" Russia said with feigned innocence. "How silly of me. But shouldn't it have been expected for me to let him know that _the_ Kaliningrad Oblast was returning home."

Moldova was watching the exchange with open interest. Noodles were hanging from his mouth. Latvia was a little more discreet, his face almost in his bowl.

"This is a social visit not political," Germany said. "We established that."

"Brother, it's OK," Prussia said, finally injecting himself into the conversation. "Austria and China will come with us."

He then looked at Russia.

"Your boss was not part of the deal."

Russia shook his head, "No. I see this as very much political. You're mine and it's only by my allowance that you've been in Germany in the first place."

Prussia sighed and looked at Germany. Their eyes met and then Prussia turned back to Russia.

"Could you excuse me a moment," he said.

He didn't care if that was against any kind of basic etiquette. He needed to consult with his brother alone right that very moment.

Prussia stood up and went into the hall and after a second Germany followed. Prussia led Germany down the hall and into where he knew there was a library. He closed the door behind them. The library was not updated at all since the time he lived there. The only changes were in the actual books on the shelves. The furniture and decorating was all the same.

"I'm going to meet Russia's boss," Prussia said.

"You will not!" Germany protested.

"Hear me out! I know it sounds crazy but just listen," Prussia held his hands out as if to pacify the blonde.

Germany didn't look impressed but said nothing.

"I was talking to Denmark before coming here and he brought up a good point. Russia's oblasts don't have representations. Kaliningrad is an oblast. If his boss sees me that means he has no choice but to make it a Republic."

"That's dangerous," Germany warned. "You will lose your freedom. Do you think he'll freely let you return home with me and Austria on Wednesday"

"I know it's a risk but, I think I can convince him to give me time."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Germany asked.

"I can't," replied Prussia, which did little to soften Germany's stony expression. "But, if I can get Russia to vouch for me, to give me some time, a sort of transition process so to speak, I think I can buy myself a lot of freedom."

"This is too risky. I won't let you do it."

Prussia contested, "But if Kaliningrad is a republic that means a separate constitution, a legislative, my own boss-"

"Is it worth it?" Germany asked. "You'll get a house but at what cost?"

"But it's still my own boss and my own house. To me that's worth everything," Prussia punctuated the statement with a hit on his own chest. "You don't understand. Why are you being like this? Do you want me to always lie under your wing? Who is the big brother here? Who is supposed to protect who?"

"I'm sorry," Germany said. "I said I was going to support you, and let you do things the right way. I suppose I just don't want to let go of you yet. I just want you always by my side. You being on your own again is supposed to be a good thing. I'm being selfish again."

An awkward silence drifted over the pair. Prussia didn't know what else to say. They were both being selfish in a way, but Prussia wasn't sure how to compromise without delaying his inevitable future any longer.

"Let's go back to the table. Sorry to drag you away like that," Prussia said with a sigh of finality.

They returned to the table. Prussia mumbled something like an apology to which China waved away dismissively.

"We're all like friends here," he said. "Here have some more."

China placed some duck in each of the brother's bowl before turning to Russia and placing a piece in his as well.

"Thanks, Yao," Russia said. He looked at Prussia, "So did you come to an agreement."

"I'll see your boss," Prussia said.

Austria quirked a brow but said nothing.

"My flight back to Beijing is in the morning so you will have to enjoy the city on your own," China said.

"That's too bad. I would have loved the company," Austria said, politely. "So your business here is over then?"

"Yes, it was a quick trip," China said.

Moldova chimed in, "I'm supposed to be heading back to the embassy after dinner."

"But it's so late. You should stay the night," Russia offered.

"No, we can catch a taxi," declined Moldova. "I didn't bring any spare clothing and my boss is expecting Raivis and I back. Thanks for the offer though."

"We can help you with the dishes before we leave," supplied Latvia helpfully.

The nations began to gather all the dishes and clean in relative silence. After a short good bye to Latvia and Moldova everyone retired to their rooms.

* * *

It was the dead of night in Moscow. When Russia and China retired to bed that evening; the Germanics went back to Germany and Austria's shared room. They wiled the evening away talking for a bit. Prussia even sharing some of the stories he remembered from the very house they were staying in. After all, not everything had been terrible as the occupants were able to make the best of the very little Russia had afforded them.

Soon though the time grew too late and Germany suggested they call it a night.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep here with us?" offered Austria. "There's plenty of room in my bed for an extra."

"Like I'd want to share with you," scoffed Prussia playfully, despite at that moment being seated on said very bed.

Austria grabbed his pillow and whacked Prussia on the head.

"See if I'll be nice to you again," he pouted.

Prussia grabbed the pillow and hit Austria back, "No thanks. Wouldn't want Hungary to get any ideas in her head when you go back and tell her about it."

He got up from the bed and said a final good night and exited the room to head back to his old one.

When he closed the door behind him it was almost immediate that the light under the door went out. It would take Prussia a moment to get used to the darkness in the hall and he kept his hand on the wall as he advanced into the darkness. There was a window at the very end of the hallway which provided a square of illumination down at the end but it didn't quite reach where he was.

The floor boards creaked with each step he took but finally he made it to his room without incident. He opened the door, and waited until it was closed behind him to turn on the lights.

Russia was sitting on his bed.

"Well, that's not creepy," Prussia said, with more outward calm than the situation required.

Russia stood and immediately advanced upon Prussia. This time he gripped both of Prussia's wrists and slammed them back against the door drawing a gasp from Prussia that was subsequently swallowed by Russia's mouth covering his in a hard kiss. Prussia twisted in the hold and turned his head away.

Russia was stronger however and his grip held fast. He allowed the kiss to be broken.

"Finally, you're here. You're really here," he said softly against the top of Prussia's head.

"Let go of me!" Prussia hissed.

"How can I? You might leave me again," was Russia's reply.

The way he said it, Prussia could understand that Russia really felt it, but his heart didn't warm at the words. Russia's hands left Prussia's wrists and moved to clutch his face between two hands. Another bruising kiss was placed on his lips.

Prussia used his freed hands to push Russia away.

"Stop it!"

Prussia escaped from where he was confined against the door and ran to his bed. He jumped upon it while simultaneously realizing maybe that wasn't the best decision as it wouldn't really send the "no" message to Russia. He was sitting up on the bed with his legs curled under him and looked back to see Russia still standing at the door, hurt clear as day in those violet colored eyes.

"Aren't you seeing China? Do you think so lightly of his feelings?" Prussia accused.

"Do you think so lightly of my own?" Russia asked, moving to take a step forwards, but upon seeing Prussia wince stopped.

"If you loved me so much, why did you even get back with him again?" Prussia bit out scathingly.

"Are you jealous? Why do you care about why I'm with him?" Russia asked.

When Prussia didn't reply, Russia continued, answering Prussia's initial questions.

"Because he loves me. That's why."

"You're the worst!" Prussia bit out, shallowly.

"As if you're one to talk," Russia said, taking quick long strides to Prussia's bedside.

He reached out and pinned Prussia against the mattress. He moved a long leg over Prussia's waist to straddle him. Unlike his soft and fond expressions he had been using at each of their recent encounters up until then, instead of just that smile, there was something like a mania behind his expression.

"Back then did you ever love me?" accused Russia. "You were with me because of what I could give you. You loved me only because I loved you! Do you think I was stupid?"

Prussia shook his head at the words that were leveled at him and Russia just squeezed tighter.

"I saved you. I kept you alive. I just wanted you by my side forever, and the first thing you did when you had the chance was run away from me!"

"It's not true," Prussia replied, thrashing beneath Russia. "I liked you too. I liked you so much."

"Only because you were powerful again. You're so fucking selfish and you're a liar."

Prussia fought against Russia's grip and when it slackened he took the opportunity to sit up. Russia responded by gathering Prussia's body into his arms into a cradle like hug. He larger nation buried his nose deep in Prussia's light colored tresses, taking in the scent. There was nothing he could do in that moment to fight back, not when it seemed like Russia was unraveling at that moment.

Prussia closed his eyes to the words, wounded by their blunt truth. They hit him painfully in the heart. He did reciprocate Russia's feelings because of the things he was able to get out of it. China and Lithuania had liked Russia so much, and Prussia wormed his way in between that for his own personal gain.

He saw what Russia had desired from him quickly after waking from his coma. It was easy to see that the reason Russia had brought him out of that fire was out of some twisted admiration for his military strength and tactical achievements. That admiration was easy to spin into something more, like a crush, and before he knew it Russia had returned the feelings that Prussia had outwardly displayed. He was eating out of his hands, Lithuania and China promptly forgotten in the background as the middle of the 20th century played out in a turbulent love affair.

The GDR was made for him out of Russia's love and Prussia almost believed it was working. But when the people, his brother's people kept defecting, kept running west, it didn't take long for Prussia to realize what was really happening. He wasn't East Germany and the land that he worked so loyally for Russia to give him wasn't really his. He was devastated – becoming withdrawn, wreaking havoc, lashing out and behaving violently.

Russia wasn't meeting up to his demands and finally without even thinking twice about it, Prussia, too caught up in his own feelings broke up with Russia ruthlessly over the phone.

"I still remember what you told me on the phone that day. You said I was useless. That I couldn't do anything right and that I was a failure," Russia said as he continued to hold Prussia tight to him, as if he were a toddling child to rock to sleep. "You said that you'd rather I just let you die."

Russia squeezed and Prussia just let him, sitting limply in his own guilt.

"But I still loved you so much."

What was Prussia supposed to say? He had done so many things wrong in his life and Russia was just another bead on the string of them. He didn't have to return Russia's feelings, use him and throw him out once it hadn't gone his way, but he did. There was nothing he could do to apologize for it. But the problem was the fact that Russia didn't hate him for it. Why did he still cling to him if he knew how awfully he'd behaved?

"Does Denmark know," Russia asked. "That you're only using him too?"

"That's not—" Prussia began to protest but was cut off.

"Ever since you've started dating him you've gotten so much more attention. You weren't content to live quietly, were you? I bet he's already told you he loves you. You're so bright. You're so good at getting and keeping people on your side. He's told you already hasn't he? And you've never said it back have you?"

"That's...," Prussia was frustrated.

What could he say when it was all true? Except, it wasn't. Not any more. He'd never said those 3 words to Denmark, but his heart swelled every time he saw him or heard his voice. Against his every intention he fell for the Nordic, he made him feel good and safe. When he was around Denmark he didn't have that constant thought about what he could gain from the relationship, instead the little voice inside him just told him to just accept him.

With Denmark he felt like he wanted to be a better person and right all of the wrongs in his past. He needed to become less selfish. He didn't want to selfishly rely on West or Russia. He didn't want to depend on others to solve his problems. Even if things became more difficult he wanted to be able to stand on his own because suddenly it wasn't about being free for just himself. No, he wanted to be able to stand on the same playing field with Denmark as an equal.

That was why he hadn't said the three words back. Not because of lack of feeling. That was where Russia was wrong. Prussia didn't feel like he had the right to burden Denmark with the weight of his feelings when they weren't yet on the same level as nations.

But he had been wrong. It didn't matter what he felt. He was just being selfish again. Denmark didn't care about Prussia's position. He loved him because he was him.

"You lasted longer than I thought you would, but I was hoping you'd break and come back to me. Why are you so stubborn?" Russia was speaking and the words were like stab wounds in Prussia's chest.

Prussia shook his head, and suddenly his eyes were shedding tears he didn't know he had been struggling to hold back.

"You're wrong," Prussia said.

Without even meaning to, his hands raised to clutch at the back of Russia's shirt.

"I love him," he sniffed and Russia's arms encircled him again. His head cradled against his neck. "I love him so much."

 _'It's tearing me apart,'_ had been left unsaid.

He sobbed, ugly and hard into the space between Russia's neck and shoulder. It was terrible of him to do it, but he had let go of everything at that moment. He was doing it again, using Russia's feelings for his own gain. Russia was gentle, rubbing circles in his back.

He didn't expect to be forgiven for what he'd done. He'd killed millions, he'd back stabbed and worked against everyone who ever cared for him in his life. Latvia had every reason to be wary of him being independent again. Prussia had no right to be angry or make light of Lithuania's hatred of him. He had been nothing but horrible to everyone around him.

He'd mistreated Austria terrible, kicked him out of Germany's life when the boy was supposed to be theirs. He'd beaten West into the ground as a child in the name of the empire. He wanted Germany to be a reflection of himself. He pushed the young, too young, nation into wars that were beyond his capability. Germany was much too serious now and it was all his fault. He never taught his brother to joke around or have fun, and now that he wanted him to, Germany was incapable.

Hungary too, she had to put up with so much. Yet she still cared enough for his well being to cheer for him while he was down and hold his hand. Poland and Estonia likewise.

France, their relationship was never quite the same after what Prussia'd pushed Germany to do to him. They both knew it wasn't West's idea even if it went unsaid. Spain was cautious and their relationship, though familial and kind, ceased to have the same intimacy and closeness it had in the past.

He'd wronged everyone ever close to him. Brandenburg had every reason in the world to cut ties with him. His brother lover crossed into the Soviet Union to be with him at his bedside and Prussia had brushed off his concern instead to run into the arms of the man he thought could help him regain power.

But poetic justice alluded him still if the nation he finally truly loved also loved him back. Would Denmark still love him if he really knew?

" _We've all made poor choices,"_ Denmark's voice returned to his head. _"Don't put the blame on yourself for what happened."_

Prussia sniffed and shook his head against Russia's neck.

 _'No can do, Jailbird,'_ Prussia thought. _'That's where you're wrong. I need to start taking responsibility for my actions. Even if I can't change it.'_

"Feeling better?" Russia asked, as Prussia's sobs subsided and his breathing began to even.

Prussia pulled away from Russia who let him go by a fraction. He looked at Russia rather sheepishly.

Russia's concerned face softened into a look of fondness.

"You love him," Russia said.

Prussia glanced down and nodded.

"But you haven't told him."

"I didn't think I could. Not the way that I am now. But... I think I have to no matter what the next time I see him. I'm... nothing can erase what I did to you but I'm sorry," Prussia looked up at Russia. "You deserve someone like China who will stand by you. I deserve whatever it is your boss decides to do with me."

Russia laughed softly and Prussia's face morphed into confusion as Russia reached out and stroked the tear streaks on his face. His thumbs glided across Prussia's flushed cheeks tenderly.

"This is why I can't help but love you," Russia said, leaning down and bringing their foreheads together. "You're brilliant on the battle field, but otherwise you're just utterly hopeless."

"H,hey!" Prussia protested, growing hot in the face.

"It's cute," Russia laughed, and punctuated it with a kiss to Prussia's nose.

"Stop it!" Prussia pushed Russia's face away. "We both have boyfriends remember."

"I remember," Russia said with a pout. "But this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. When you came back you were suppose to be mine. I guess you win again anyway, as always."

"Huh?"

Russia stood up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"Make sure you look presentable in the morning if you want to impress my boss. We're going to have to start the paper work, right, Baltic Republic?"

Prussia's eyes widened and Russia's smirk at his expression made it only hit further home. He was going to get his house back. Russia had planned this all along. He had held the carrot out in hopes of Prussia biting, but even if he didn't he was still going to get his house back and-

"Hey!" protested Prussia. "What's with that name!?"

Russia merely waved, "Good night, Baltic Republic."

"That name is terrible!"

Russia closed the door and left Prussia sitting on the bed shell shocked. He didn't bother chasing after him. They could leave the debate about his name in the morning. He knew sadly enough that the name Prussia would have to be permanently retired however. There was no way anyone would agree to there being another official Prussia, not even the humans.

Prussia settled back on the bed, emotionally all over the place.

 _Baltic Republic._

Hell no. If nothing else, that name had to go.

-to be continued-

AN: wooooowwwwwwwwww also I dunno suddenly I though "Shut Up and Trust This" by Ken Ashcorp to be Denmark and Prussia's song. So yeah... I feel bad because this story is so one sided with Denmark being an amazing.

Thanks for reading! I love the feedback!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

He didn't think it was fair.

Standing on the edge of the water and just looking out, far and far into the sea. He didn't think that he deserved not one bit of it. But the harbor was so real and for the first time in forever he felt whole again.

He closed his eyes and felt the winds whip through his hair and ripple against his clothing. His scarf was a forest green banner moving through the air as if a signal of victory.

He opened his eyes, turning red eyes towards the horizon. The sunset hit his silver lashes and locks turning them gold.

The smell of salt was thick and poignant. It was stronger than the smell of the docks and the people.

Home.

It smelt like home.

And he knew at that moment he never again wanted to leave.

* * *

Knowing that Prussia was in Russia was of no comfort to Denmark. Sure, he trusted his boyfriend. But as for Russia, trust was not in his vocabulary when it came to that.

He sat at the conference table, tapping his pen against the edge absentmindedly. He attempted to keep the possibilities of what could be happening from entering but still his mind wandered.

The vibrations of his phone pulled him away briefly from his self made oblivion. He turned over the device and saw it was merely a text from Greenland. He didn't even answer and swiped it away with his thumb before turning the phone over again. He continued to fidget with his pen.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

His eyes caught Norway's slightly annoyed glance. He stopped, moved into a slight slouch in his seat and began spinning the utensil between his fingers.

This meeting was never ending.

The phone vibrated again and when he flipped it he saw the message was from Norway this time.

"Pay attention."

Denmark sighed and looked up. Upon catching Norway's eye he discreetly flipped his middle finger up and then retracted it just as quickly. He was content by the slight downward tick of Norway's lips. He'd seen it.

As soon as the meeting was over Denmark wanted to be the first out the door, but when he finished packing, Norway rested a hand on his shoulder stopping him. Denmark watched as their bosses and other officials filed out before looking at his friend.

"What's up?" he asked.

"You free for lunch?" asked Norway.

Denmark shrugged, "I guess so. I didn't have any actual plans. Why?" His mouth stretched into a wide grin. "Desperate for my company?"

Something like between a laugh and a huff escaped from his companion. Norway dropped his hand.

"If that's what gets you to come, sure."

Norway walked out the meeting room and Denmark picked up his brief case and followed his fellow nation out of the door. The glass door of the meeting room closed behind him as the entered the corridor. Most of the meeting's participants were already gone although Denmark saw his boss talking with the woman who had been taking the meeting minutes. They passed without a word towards the elevators.

Norway pressed the down button.

"Prussia's on a trip right now, right?"

Denmark stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah, he'll be back tomorrow."

"Have you spoken to him since he's been in Moscow?"

"Yeah, I got a few pics of him, Moldova and Latvia. Want to see?"

Denmark pulled his phone from the inside of his dark suit jacket and swiped they keycode for it to open, eventually pulling up the picture itself.

Moldova was holding the phone, that was obvious and making a v-sign with his fingers, though only the top of it could be seen. Behind him was Prussia who was grinning broadly with an arm slung over Latvia's shoulders. The small Baltic was smiling as well and was leaning into Prussia so his face could be seen by the camera's lense. They were in winter clothing outside. The world was blanketed in white snow and a part of Russia's big home was in the background.

Norway moved closer to look at the photo.

"Oh, I've seen this."

"Huh?" Denmark snapped his head up.

As soon as their eyes met Denmark knew. He just knew. He knew that look of having been caught. The way Norway glanced away immediately, as if he couldn't bare to look him in the eye any longer said it all.

The elevator doors chimed and opened. A few people stepped off and the two nations moved to the side to let them off. After boarding Norway clicked the button for the ground floor. As soon as the doors closed, signalling they were alone Denmark continued.

"Prussia was right!"

"Right about what," Norway said, still not quite meeting Denamrk's eye.

Instead he was busy looking at the numbers above the elevator's door.

"About you and Estonia."

Norway looked uncomfortable but replied anyway.

"Estonia's not even in that picture," he began. "You're jumping to a weird conclusion just because I've seen one picture."

"True, but he probably sent you that picture which means that Prussia's hunch was right that you're fucking except it's not just fucking because then why would he send a guy he's just fucking a picture of his brother frollicking around in Russia!"

"OK, one: slow down," Norway said. "Next, what would Prussia know about me and Estonia?"

"You and Estonia," Denmark repeated as he laughed through his nose at the concept and shook his head in disbelief.

"It's not that serious and he just happened to send me the picture because we're friends."

"You're friends," mimicked Denmark again. "Since when were you and four eyes friends?"

"Why is it a big deal?" Norway returned. "And don't call him that."

Denmark rolled his eyes, "It's not a big deal."

Except it actually was, and Denmark knew it was. But he wasn't going to tell Norway that.

He continued, "But come on. We're brothers right! Can't you tell me?"

"Yeah, the same way you told me you're dating Prussia or that Ice told me he's dating America. Oh wait, that's right you two both beat around the bush about that."

"Oh, so you're dating then?" Denmark pressed.

"I hate you so much."

The elevator reached the ground floor and Norway raced to get off. Denmark had longer legs and was able to keep up with the increased pace.

"So we still on for lunch or what?"

"Of course we are, you dummy," sighed Norway. "Just let's forget Estonia for a moment, please."

"Right. Right. Forgotten. For now. But you gotta spill the beans later."

"Why? So you can tell Prussia all about my business?"

Denmark shrugged, "Depends on the nature of the beans."

Norway sighed.

"Right, and here I was trying to be nice to you because you looked distracted during the meeting."

"Ah, that obvious, huh? I'm waiting for some message from Prussia. He's spending the day with Russia and his boss so…"

"He must be busy then, right? You might have to wait until the evening for that."

"That's what I'm thinking too," replied Denmark.

After lunch, Denmark tried to busy himself through the day, but finally getting back to his own house it was hard to pretend he had other things to preoccupy his time. His mind kept drifting back to his boyfriend in Russia. Trying to quell his feeling of worry he sent teasing messages to Norway about Estonia but Norway didn't even bother to reply.

"He's probably busy with Estonia," Denmark thought bitterly.

If Denmark was being true with himself. He didn't really care for the possibility of Norway and Estonia as a couple. But he didn't really have a right to criticize. All of them could date whoever they wanted, and if that meant Norway dated someone as odd as Estonia so be it. He just didn't think that would be Norway's type.

Would Denmark have been more at ease if Norway dated someone like him? Or would that make it even worse?

Denmark could already hear Prussia's teasing voice in his mind.

"This means his type are dweebs! Just like you."

"I'm not a dweeb," Denmark said into the air.

Denmark sat on his bed and picked up his phone. He swiped the phone revealing the lock screen. It was a picture of Prussia and one of Germany's dogs, Blackie. Blackie was up on his hindlegs greeting a laughing Prussia. It was a candid shot; the best kind in Denmark's opinion.

A knock sounded on his door.

"Yeah?" Denmark asked without so much as glancing up.

"I made dinner. Did you want any?" Faroe's voice came in through the wood.

"I already ate at Norge's house," replied Denmark.

"I made your favorite." A pause. "Well, I made my favorite but-"

Denmark chuckled and was about to answer when his phone chimed. It was a message from Prussia.

" _You up?"_

"I'll pass," Denmark said loudly to Faroe as he began replying to the message.

" _Yeah. Sup?"_

"Your loss," Faroe replied but Denmark paid it no mind.

The phone rang not even a moment after signalling a video call. He answered, making sure his face appeared in the video. He saw Prussia's face as well and Austria was behind him, though he wasn't looking at the video. The other Germanic nation was folding away something into his open suitcase.

"Hey Jailbird," Prussia greeted with a grin.

"Hey," Denmark waved. "Hey Austria."

Austria looked up and gave a half smile and waved as well. Prussia had moved over a bit so he could get a better look at the brunette.

"You're ready to head back to Vienna?" Denmark asked Austria out of politeness more than anything else.

"Just about," replied Austria. "I leave bright and early in the morning, Germany and I. Though his flight is about an hour later. How have you been holding up?"

"Good, good," beamed Denmark. "Just business as usual. Just got back from a meeting at Norge's place."

"I hope he's doing well," Austria said politely.

Denmark nodded, "Quite well."

"Small talk small talk," Prussia cut back in, putting his face into the camera.

Austria didn't seem bothered and resumed his packing in the background. It was then that Denmark noted Prussia was seated on the bed.

"Where's Germany?" he asked.

"Shower. Hold on."

There was a bit of movement as Prussia got out of the bed and exited the room. He shut the door behind him and turned the camera so it was facing the lit hall.

"When's the last time you've been to Russia's house?" Prussia asked, sweeping the camera from side to side so Denmark could see everything.

"I don't even know," admitted Denmark. "And I definitely hadn't been upstairs where the bedrooms are. Only in the living area. It was nice, not as drafty as I'd have thought."

Prussia laughed his unique laugh.

"I sure as hell hope Russia wouldn't have a drafty house what with his winters."

Prussia was walking down the hall and as he did the moved the camera so Denmark could look at all the paintings of flowers and other still life. There weren't any of people, Denmark noted and it wasn't very modern either. He supposed he wasn't surprised to know Russia was a collector of art. Perhaps he should have known. St. Petersburg was long renowned as a great cultural center in Europe after all.

Eventually they made it to the room Prussia was staying in. The door was pushed open and Prussia turned on the lights revealing an immaculately kept space, as expected of his boyfriend. Even after spending a few days in Russia the place looked like it hadn't been lived in at all. Sometimes Denmark wondered how Prussia managed to always be so meticulous and organized.

Prussia shut the door behind him and sighed, having the camera face him again.

"There isn't really much to see in here but this was my room when I used to live here too. He changed it up a lot though. New wallpaper and everything."

"Styles changed a lot since the 1980s," assented Denmark with a shrug.

"You're right. Say what you want about the old days, but that is not a time I'd like to revisit anyway."

"So are you already packed and ready to go?"

Prussia shrugged and muttered something along the lines of that he wasn't going, or at least that's what Denmark heard. But he wasn't quite sure.

There was a beat of silence that followed. Prussia poked at the blanket on the bed, looking away from the camera, before glancing back at it and giving a half smile that looked out of place on his face.

"Well?" pressed Prussia.

"Well what?"

Prussia sighed, "Don't you have anything to say to that?"

"Uhm... actually I'm not sure if I quite heard that-"

"I said I'm staying," Prussia said again, clearly this time. "Here."

He punctuated that last word for emphasis and Denmark blinked a bit bewildered before spiling over his next words.

"W,wait what? I mean, isn't this a bit- you didn't say anything about living with Russia and I dont understand, wasn't this just a visit? A housecall of sorts. How can you-"

"Denmark, please."

"How can you go from wanting to avoid Russia with every fiber of your being one day and living with him the next?"

Prussia let out a huff and looked down, "I wouldn't expect you to understand."

He was picking at the comforter again.

"Ouch," Denmark said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Look, it's nation stuff," Prussia went on, looking back at the screen. "Just give me some time to sort it all out."

"You were supposed to go back to Germany after the visit."

"Yeah, things changed. I talked to Russia's boss and things are being worked out."

"You were supposed to come here after the trip."

Prussia actually had the nerve to look sorry.

Denmark continued, "So what, you're not coming to my house anymore?"

Prussia shrugged, "Actually, I don't know when we'll be able to meet. I'm going to be super busy what with everything happening."

"What exactly is happening?"

"You know, some house cleaning and preperations, a lot of paperwork. I can't really go into it but things that won't get done if I'm back in Germany and I'd much prefer we hurry this along."

"Hurry what along?" Denmark snapped.

From Prussia's expression, Denmark could tell that his tone was curt, bordering on angry, and that Prussia could clearly hear the agitation over the phone. It made Prussia shut down.

"Nevermind," muttered Prussia looking away again.

Denmark found a tight coil in his chest winding up. He couldn't stop the verbal tide even if he wanted to.

"What? Is this just another thing I won't be able to understand?"

Prussia ran his fingers through his hair pushing the fringe back and meeting Denmark's eyes.

"I can't talk about it, not now at least. Believe me, I wish I could. Between you and Germany there's no one else I'd rather explain things to and as unawesome as it may sound- my hands are tied."

"So it's a secret? A secret between you and Russia, huh?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Prussia finally snapped back. "I called because I miss you, I wanted to talk to you, and have a decent, normal, conversation. Can't you just be happy for me that things are actually happening, that I'm actually doing shit that's benefiting myself. Heck, it's been long enough. I've told you everything I've been through so I'd think you could at the least be supportive and trust me. Can't you trust me?"

"I have been nothing but supportive," Denmark shot back. "How can you sit there and say I haven't."

There was no way Prussia could refute that, so he didn't.

"But this time it's too much."

"What is?" prodded Prussia.

"This. All of this...," Denmark gestured at nothing but it meant everything. "You moving in with Russia and-"

Denmark swallowed it down. It was ugly, but it was what it was. Jealousy. It stuck like bile in his throat.

"Look, you think I like having to live here now?" Prussia tried to placate him but it didn't work.

"Yeah," Denmark replied. "I think you do."

Prussia glared.

"I bet you're getting so much attention," Denmark went on. "Something you haven't had in decades-"

"Oh please it's not about attention," Prussia retorted with a roll of his eyes. "Let's just drop to subject."

Denmark pressed his lips together into a tight line.

"So how was the meeting with Norway?," tried Prussia. "How was your day?"

"How can you just pretend like we weren't having a serious conversatoin?" Denmark bit.

"I don't want to have this conversation if you're just going to get angry about it," replied Prussia.

"I'm not angry!"

Prussia sighed, "Could have fooled me."

A pause and then Prussia continued.

"Look... let's talk tomorrow OK. Make sure to check the paper... Tell Greenland and Faroe I said hi... G'night, Jailbird."

Suddenly the phone screen went red signalling the call was ended.

Denmark cursed and tossed his phone to the side. He'd be a liar if he said he didn't know what caused him to say those mean things. But he couldn't help it, the words all just came out.

It was absurd. He spent the whole day worrying about Prussia, hoping he'd be OK and wanting to hear from him only to have the conversation prematuraly ended. He didn't want Prussia to have a bad time in Russia. He had sincerely hoped for the best, but whatever the best was wasn't supposed to look like this. It wasn't supposed to be them moving in together in some ridiculous parody of domestic bliss.

That was supposed to be his privledge. He'd asked Prussia to move in with him. He'd asked so nicely and with the sincerest of intentions, but what did Prussia say? Some bullshit about needed to stay with Germany. Germany needed him, Austria wasn't enough; as if Germany wasn't a strong nation in his own right.

But no. As soon as Russia enters the picture Prussia just falls at his feet. Everything was about Russia with him wasn't it? It seemed like any problem seemed to just revolve around him and Prussia was always so moved. Denmark could never induce half the amount of emotion in Prussia as Russia did and it was maddening. What if it was all a game to Prussia? What if everything had been an awkward dance between the two exes leading up to an awful but inevitable reconcilitation?

Denmark shook his head as if to banish the thought.

No, he didn't want to think like that. He didn't want to entertain the idea of Prussia still being in love with Russia. It hurt him.

 _'Is that why he never says he loves me back?'_

It was an insecurity that was never voiced. He always said he was willing to wait for Prussia to be ready and yet it lingered. He couldn't always be a good patient guy after all.

"I called because I missed you, I wanted to talk to you."

Prussia's voice echoed in his mind from their phone call.

There wasn't reason to doubt those words were there?

The phone buzzed with a message from Prussia.

"Sorry for not being able to come over tomorrow like I promised"

And then another.

"We'll talk more later, k? Night~"

Denmark persed his lips in thought but decided not to reply. His mood was shot, but he couldn't bring himself to apologize. For what? For having feelings? Somehow he felt he needed to be apologized to. He needed to be reassured. Just hearing that Prussia missed him wasn't enough right now.

 _'Does he think this is some kind of game?' came Denmark's sour thoughts_.

Did Prussia really take Denmark's feelings so lightly?

It all felt so downhill and with a bit of humor Denmark realized he didn't even get to tell Prussia he'd been right about Norway and Estonia all along.

 _'Good, I wouldn't want to give him the pleasure,'_ he thought scathingly.

Another message came. This time a single red heart.

Denmark hated the way it made the butterflies flutter.

-to be continued-


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The passing of time was different for nations than it was for humans. Sometimes, for a nation it could feel like weeks were like days and days like hours. The years seemed to fall away like dandelion seeds in the wind.

How then did time slow down to this excruciating pace?

The way Denmark perceived the time between his last phone call with Prussia it was as if it were creeping along. He was still feeling unsettled by the conversation. To him it had ended inadequately, and that moment, more than ever he felt that their feelings weren't anywhere near the same page.

He moped the entire night. The next day Prussia didn't call back like he said he would. Denmark wallowed even further in his own oblivion. He didn't want to be the first to contact Prussia but the silence killed him.

The second day Prussia texted him a brief, 'Sorry, I couldn't call. It's all been hectic.'

Denmark replied after making Prussia wait 2 hours and then his boyfriend just didn't reply at all.

It continued like that for days. Communication was sparse; a casual, 'Thinking of you.' 'Missing you' But it didn't feel like anything of substance. Not when to Denmark things were never resolved in the first place.

Denmark was confused and as a result felt hollow.

It was finally the end of the week, a trying and lengthy week in his mind. He kept himself busy with work, nation stuff, and even spent time with Greenland and Faroe on the evenings they were there. He figured this evening wouldn't be much different.

He was in his office, not doing much of anything. He was slouched in his chair with fingers steepled together over his stomach. His eyes stared at the screen but he wasn't really looking or thinking of anything in particular. The phone ringing brought him out of his reverie.

A quick glance showed it was Norway.

"Hey," he said, answering it.

"Hey Lunkhead."

Denmark grinned, "Look who's in a good mood, whipping out the insults not even a minute into the call."

"Look, I was just calling to see if you mind I bring a guest to your house."

Denmark glanced at the clock on his desk. He should have already left his office. Norway said he'd be coming over. Latvia was having an Eastern European Christmas party. He'd allowed Prussia to invite Denmark as his plus one. Usually Finland was Estonia's addition but somehow he'd managed to convince Latvia to invite all the Nordics over. Iceland and Sweden decided to sit that one out.

"Right, that was today wasn't it?"

"Yeah, that's what we said earlier this week anyway. We'd go to Latvia's party together."

"That's right, I didn't forget but," Denmark's brows furrowed. "Who were you thinking of bringing? You know Ice's always welcomed."

"He's not even going to the party."

As far as Denmark knew, Iceland was again going to spend the weekend with America. Those two seemed to spend every possible free moment together.

"If it were Iceland do you think I'd have called?" replied Norway.

"No."

"Estonia's been at my place for the past few days," explained Norway. "I was thinking it'd be more convenient for him if we could just both head to your place and go to Latvia's thing all together."

Denmark considered it for a fraction of a second. He didn't to want to be third wheel, especially to Norway and Estonia's thing. Still, he had no choice but to agree. Even if Norway didn't feel like he was wasn't giving him a choice, Denmark would be foolish to not see that it was only fair. He'd brought Prussia along on enough of the Nordic's excursions/ He'd even brought Prussia to spend the night at Sweden's place.

"Sure he can come over," Denmark said. "Need me to pick you up?"

"No, we'll see you in a few hours. Don't worry about dinner. We'll eat before we get there."

When they arrived at his house some time later, Denmark opened the door and he didn't have the energy to tease them. He fumbled over his greeting because he couldn't believe that Estonia was at his actual home, not just for a meeting, but to hang out with Norway. He awkwardly offered Estonia Greenland's room to sleep in and Estonia accepted it without complaint.

Denmark was sitting in the living area watching a news program when Norway came down from setting his things in Iceland's room. He made room on the couch for him and Norway let his head fall against the back of the couch and a sigh escaped from his mouth.

"Rough day?" Denmark asked.

Norway shook his head and opened up his eyes leveling his calm blue gaze up at Denmark.

"No, it's actually been really good. Estonia and I went fishing. It was so relaxing, I think I really needed that. I almost feel guilty with how relaxed I am right now but I know after the party it's back to work so I'll indulge while I can."

"You know, we never finished having that conversation about you and Estonia and how the heck this even happened," Denmark said.

Norway lifted his head and a ghost of a smile was in his eyes, "I was surprised you hadn't teased me about it when we arrived."

"I don't have the energy to. Plus how can I tease about something I don't understand?"

"I think you understand well enough and you're being purposefully obtuse," Norway shook his head and a breathy laugh escaped his lips. "Really, Denmark? Putting him in Greenland's room?"

"Look! I didn't want to just assume you'd be sleeping in the same room! I don't know if he knows that I know. Besides, how would Iceland feel knowing that you two do that in his bed."

"It's just as much my bed as my little brother's," countered Norway. "And we'd clean up afterwards-"

"Gross!" Denmark interjected. "I do NOT want to think about you and that four eyes."

Said four eyes chose that moment to come down the stairs and join them. He had his hands in his pocket but he took them out when he reached the arm chair and waved, sitting down.

"What'd I miss?" he asked.

"I was just telling Denmark about our trip," Norway supplied.

Estonia brightened up at the mention of it, "Oh it was amazing. Some of the best fishing I've had in years. I sent Lithuania a pic of my best catch and he flipped out."

Estonia pulled out his phone and began to scroll through his gallery presumably looking for the pictures of the fish. He ended up showing the picture, and Denmark was a little interested but he'd caught bigger himself in Norway. Winter was the best time for fishing at all if you wanted the big ones.

"Ah fishing and then sauna," Estonia sighed, returning his phone to his jeans pocket. "That was the best trip I had in a long time hands down."

The action caused Estonia's glasses to slip off the bridge of his nose a bit and Norway caught the sides with both hands and pulled them off.

Estonia protested but Norway just got up and went to the side cabinet that Denmark kept some loose items in. He pulled out a screw driver from the drawer as if he'd known it was there all along and returned to the seat.

"They're loose. That's why they keep slipping," he said as he sat back down.

Estonia rubbed at his eyes with his finger and thumb and chuckled.

"Yeah yeah," he said.

Denmark watched the exchange with some mild amazement. It was so domestic. And a little cute. Maybe the dork was a good match for Norway after all, Denmark thought begrudgingly.

Norway finished tightening Estonia's screws and slipped them back onto Estonia's face for him. Estonia thanked him and raised a hand to Norway's hair, pushing it back.

Denmark cleared his throat.

"So what time are you two planning to go to the party tomorrow?" Denmark asked, making sure to break whatever that moment was.

Norway settled down in his seat as if nothing unusual just happened.

"What time were you thinking of going? We're flexible," he replied.

Estonia nodded his agreement.

"Actually," Denmark began. "I was thinking of not going anymore."

"What?"

That was news to the pair. Estonia spoke the question on both of their mind.

"Why wouldn't you go? Latvia and everyone's looking forward to seeing you."

Denmark shrugged nonchalantly, "I just don't see the point right now. It might be awkward."

"Why would it be awkward? You know everyone there," Estonia pressed.

"Because... well," Denmark scratched at his cheek before deciding to just come out with it. "Well, it's not seeing them that'll be awkward. I have nothing against Latvia or any of the others."

"Then what is it?"

"It's Prussia," admitted Denmark finally. "He and I haven't really been talking much lately."

"Oh...That's-" Estonia paused fishing for the right words before continuing. "I mean... is everything OK?"

Denmark shrugged, "Honestly, I have no idea if it's just me or if it's the both of us. We're just not talking and we haven't been able to meet because he's in Russia at the moment."

Estonia seemed to weigh those words for a moment before replying.

"I know Prussia's going to be there," said the Baltic. "And I know he's looking forward to seeing you. Even if you haven't been speaking much because of what's been happening with him at Russia's place I'm sure you can work that out if you meet up tonight. It's just, trust me, Lithuania told me that there's all these changes happening on his border right now and I'm pretty sure it has a lot to do with what's going on with Prussia. Did you actually ever ask him about the party?"

Denmark shook his head.

"You should ask him about it. Even if he's busy with nation stuff right now I'm sure you're never far from his mind," Estonia said.

It sounded easy but Denmark couldn't help but still feel frustrated. Of course to them it was as simple as just messaging Prussia and getting a reply back. However, Denmark never felt so far away from Prussia and it was killing him. He supposed he did have to meet up with Prussia then at the party. Even if he was vexed about the matter, he still wanted to see the white haired nation.

Perhaps that was the most irritating piece of it. Prussia was the source of his frustration but it would only be solved if they saw each other. He felt like perhaps this was going to be a running theme of their relationship.

Later that night, when he returned to his room to get ready for bed he checked his phone and saw there was a message from Prussia. He couldn't hear his voice to know exactly the tone, but Denmark imagined it to be cheery and unbothered.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow," it read.

"Me neither. Good night," he replied.

"Nighty," Prussia sent back with a heart.

* * *

The outside of Latvia's place, an apartment situated in the fashionable art nouveau center of downtown Riga, was beautiful and picturesque against the snow. They reached Latvia's place, and as if he knew they were right outside, Latvia opened the door as soon as they were in front of it.

"Merry Christmas!" Latvia and Moldova greeted happily.

Their host country stepped back and let Denmark and them in.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Denmark smiled.

Estonia and Latvia shared a hug and when they broke apart Moldova offered to take their coats.

"I got it, kiddo," smiled Estonia. "Norway, let me show you around."

The two walked off and Latvia didn't give them a passing glance instead staying to talk to Denmark as Moldova went off with the Denmark's coat.

"Who's here already?" Denmark asked, mostly wondering about Prussia but not saying it.

"Bulgaria, Romania and Moldova were the first to get here. And then it's you three. We're still waiting for the others," Latvia replied.

"Huh? What about Lithuania?" Denmark asked under the impression that'd he'd be the first there.

"Oh he and Poland are here too but that's a given," laughed Latvia.

They entered the living room and greeted Bulgaria and Romania who were playing checkers. Apparently, chess had been banned because it gets way too heated with the Eastern Europe crew.

He knew these people, yes, of course. He'd known them for centuries. But attending a party with them, hanging out when it wasn't a meeting or some other political business, felt so surreal. It was only his 2nd one after all. Still, they were very warm though and friendly, having expected him, and soon enough he was more comfortable holding his holiday drink and watching Bulgaria frustrate Romania with his adlibbed game rules.

Soon they were joined by others. Czechia, Slovakia, Austria and Hungary arrived as a foursome and Hungary didn't bother to hide her excitement at Norway and Denmark being there. Finland and Sealand came as well with Finland actually having produced wrapped tiny gift boxes for each and every attendee like some ninja Santa!

Denmark was happy to have Norway and Finland to keep him company until Prussia came. That was short lived as Norway went off to hang out with Estonia and Austria. Leave it to Norway to pick the dullest of the bunch to hang around with. Except, it made more sense when he saw the soft smile that basically radiated from Norway as he looked at Estonia. It was at that moment that Denmark understood that Norway would have probably stuck by Estonia no matter who he chose to hang around with.

He was convinced that Norway was lying about it just being a friends with benefit situation. Or if it had started that way it wasn't going to just end there. Spending the previous evening and the day with them betrayed a closeness that hinted at something more than just friends. But Denmark wouldn't bother Norway about it just yet.

Denmark and Finland got themselves a 2nd round of drinks and were almost about to have a third when Denmark heard the commotion and sound of Prussia's voice from the door before he even saw him. He couldn't stop the roll of his eyes or the smile from coming to his face.

"The awesome party has arrived!" Prussia exclaimed as he entered the living area, arms akimbo.

Behind him was Ukraine and Belarus who greeted the others at a more reasonable volume. That was when Russia came in as well and Denmark couldn't help the spike of jealousy when Russia laid a hand on Prussia's shoulder. Prussia shrugged it off and scanned the room and when his eyes landed on Denmark he brightened.

"Jailbird!"

He rushed over and Denmark didn't anticipate their reunion involving Prussia basically running into his arms. Prussia crashed into him, hugging him around the waist. Denmark couldn't hug back as he had to use his hand to cover his cup to keep the drink from sloshing out.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes! I missed you," Prussia said, looking up at him with eyes dancing with happiness.

Prussia's feeling was transparent and Denmark melted at that, setting his cup to the side on the table and finally returning the hug.

"I missed you too," he said at length.

Prussia did a final squeeze before letting go just as Russia joined them.

"Aw, Prussia you never greet me like that," pouted the big nation.

"Go away!"

Prussia shooed Russia away but the large nation stayed. Prussia then grabbed Denmark's hand and pulled him to the other side of the room. Thankfully, Poland intercepted Russia when he tried to follow.

"Thank goodness for Poland," Prussia said, looking over at the two now in a conversation. Bulgaria ends up joining as well. "He thinks I'll run off if he takes one look away."

"Well will you?" asked Denmark.

Prussia leveled his boyfriend with a cheeky grin, "Maybe."

Denmark snorted and shook his head.

"Grab your coat, let's go," Prussia next said.

"Wait, what?"

"What? This party isn't going anywhere and I haven't seen you in weeks. Let's go out. I want to be alone with you," Prussia said.

Denmark nodded and they went to the front to get their coats, hats and scarves. Without even telling anyone they slipped out the door and back onto the street. In the time Denmark's been inside a very light dusting of snow had begun to fall. In the morning Riga would have another layer of snow.

Prussia ran and did a twirl with his arms out and laughed with glee.

"You're happy," Denmark said walking over at a more leisurely pace.

Prussia smiled and pulled Denmark towards him by the hand then linked their arms together.

"Didn't I already tell you?" he asked. "It's because I've missed you. I'm just happy, OK."

"That's sweet," Denmark said.

They talked down the street. The night was calm but well lit. It set a tranquil mood for the pair and it was easy for Denmark to get lost in his thoughts and his inadequacies.

"OK, what is it?" Prussia demanded.

"What's what?" Denmark asked, looking down.

"You seem a little off. Something on your mind?"

Denmark replied, "I suppose I'm just thinking of the past two weeks without you."

"Don't be so dramatic," Prussia said dismissively.

That's when Denmark stopped. He detached himself from Prussia's arm and then turned the Germanic man to face him. His face was serious. It was now or never. He had to confront Prussia while he ahd the chance. He couldn't let the night go without Prussia understanding the turmoil he had felt.

"You're so happy to see me," Denmark said. "But you don't understand how much these two weeks have been bothering me!"

"What-"

"Why haven't you called?" Denmark finally spat out in a rush.

He was clutching onto Prussia's arms as if letting go would mean the other man would just disappear.

"I've been busy-"

"I don't want to hear that you've been busy!" Denmark continued. "I've been busy too, OK. Still, the last conversation, I mean the real conversation we had, we never finished it. So don't pretend that everything is perfect right now because it isn't."

There was a pause and neither of the strong willed nations broke eye contact. Finally, Prussia roughly pulled himself out of Denmark's grasp.

"Fine," he said with a glare. "What's there to even talk about?"

"The fact that you've just suddenly moved in with your ex-"

"The fact that you're fucking jealous and it's not cute," Prussia shot back.

"Prussia," Denmark tried. "Look, I understand. It's... it's nation stuff. If you want to get your autonomy back it was going to happen at some point, right?"

Prussia looked down and stuffed his hands in his pocket. He kicked at the snow on the ground.

"Yeah, but I guess it was sooner rather than later, huh?" the German muttered.

"I get that. I mean, not completely but I do get it to a point, and I am jealous. I admit it, but that's not actually want I'm upset about. My question still remains, why haven't you called?"

Prussia let out an angry breath and didn't answer straight away. But soon he spoke, looking back at Denmark with narrowed red eyes.

"I did call! I called and you were acting like a baby so I said I'd call back."

"And then? You never did."

Prussia gave an exaggerated eye roll, "I texted you. I messaged you everyday that's more than I can say for you! You didn't do shit. I was busy with work and I thought you would understand. It's nation stuff. Sometimes we can't be transparent about nation stuff, right? When you're busy with your work do I get angry with you? I give you the space you need. I've gone _days_ without messages from you. Things happen as nations, I get that. That's why I never was upset if you got a little busy. It's the same for me."

Denmark hadn't thought about it like that. It was true. When Denmark got busy with his work, his boss, his people, he would go days with contacting Prussia. But when he was free again Prussia was always there waiting, ready, as if on call. Prussia would always make time for Denmark and it was only at that moment that Denmark realized he wasn't used to Prussia not having that time anymore.

"It's... I'm sorry, Denmark. I really am. I miss hanging out with you all the time but I guess... I guess both of our schedules are going to be hectic these days."

Yeah, both of their schedules. Not just Denmark, because now Denmark wasn't going to be the only one doing official duties regularly. It finally sunk in.

"Oh fuck me," Denmark said.

He let out a puff of breath and hit his forehead with the heel of his hand.

He continued, "You're right. You've always been so patient with me and my schedules. I was always busy with nation stuff. I hadn't thought about how that made you feel."

"It didn't make me feel like anything," Prussia replied. "Because I know it's something you have to do."

"I was an ass," Denmark said. "I was mad about you not calling me, but I was an ass, you're right."

"You weren't an ass, OK. No matter how busy we get we just need to make sure to make time for each other. I admit I have been self absorbed these days."

"These days?" Denmark rejoined in a teasing tone. "Aren't you always?"

"Yes, these days," Prussia emphasized the word. "I've just been so excited with everything that's been happening. It's all coming together and-"

He grabbed Denmark's hands.

"But I'm sorry. I promise I won't leave you hanging like that again. I'll be better, I swear. I'll call everyday. I missed you! I really did-"

Denmark raised his hands, touching the side of Prussia's face and stroking the skin, reddened by the cold. Prussia stopped talking and they searched each other's eyes for a frenzied half second before their lips met in a searingly hot kiss. Prussia raised his arms then, first stroking the sides of Denmark's hands which were still on his face before moving down to rest against his neck.

They kissed at first with a passion that showed how much they'd missed the touch of the other; then it slowed so they could indulge in the feeling of it. It was cold, oh so cold out, but they didn't care as they were heated by the fervor of their kisses.

Denmark's hands roamed as well running down Prussia's face and pulling futilely at the collar of Prussia's winter coat. But he didn't dare open it instead moving to rub at Prussia's arms.

With a wistful breath he broke the kiss. He wanted to touch him completely, skin to skin. But they were outside, not to mention it was cold. It would have to wait.

Prussia opened his eyes and let out a happy sigh. He used his teeth to remove his glove and then rested two white fingers against Denmark's lips. Denmark kissed them chastely. It seemed he wasn't the only one who needed to feel skin.

Finally, Prussia pulled back and he crossed his arms against the wind.

"I missed that," he said.

Denmark fixed his hat that became disheveled from the kiss. Prussia put his glove back on his hand.

"Still doesn't change the fact that I don't like you living with Russia."

Prussia nodded, "Uh-huh. Then you'll be happy to know that I'm not living with Russia."

"You're not?" Denmark asked, surprised.

"Nope," Prussia replied with a shake of the head. "That's partly why I've been so busy. There is a lot of work to be done at my place."

Denmark was speechless.

Prussia just grinned and swatted Denmark's arm lightly.

"I want you to see it. It's amazing. It isn't all set up or ready yet, but it's getting there."

His eyes lit up with an idea.

"Come back with me."

"What?" Denmark said incredulously.

"Come back. I'll give you a tour of it all. I was going to invite you soon anyway, probably after Russia finishes up with Christmas. I may not live with him but I have to be there for Christmas. The whole family does."

"You're part of the family now," said Denmark.

"I guess," Prussia went on. "But everyone will be there, not just myself and Russia. But I'm getting off topic now. I was planning to invite you after Christmas in January but I can't wait. I missed you so much and when I saw you at the party I knew I couldn't wait. I want to show you everything!"

"Slow down," laughed Denmark at his boyfriend's frenzy.

He grabbed Prussia's face and kissed him yet again.

"I would love nothing more but to go with you," Denmark said when he broke away. "But I'm busy... just like you're busy. You understand?"

Prussia nodded and Denmark brought their lips together. When the broke apart they remained close. Prussia laughed and their breaths mingled.

"I can't believe we're standing in the middle of a street in Riga kissing at this hour," Prussia said.

"Latvia's going to hate me. First the Ikea and now this," joked Denmark.

He punctuated it with one more kiss and then slid his hand down Prussia's side and grabbed his hand.

"Come on. Let's get back. Russia's probably wondering where his prized possession is at," Denmark said.

Prussia shivered in disgust rather than from the cold.

"Please! Don't say it like that. Point one, I would never. And two, he's with China again."

"China? Really. He's got weird taste, no offense to you, seeing as that's your ex too but..."

"Shut up!"

"Ah, speaking of weird taste, you were right about Norway and Estonia," Denmark said. "Norway confirmed it for me. They're... fucking."

Prussia cackled and Denmark elbowed him in the ribs.

"I knew it," Prussia said as he was doubled over.

He straightened.

"I can't believe that dork managed to get Norway to be fuck buddies with him," Prussia said. "You know he used to be fuck buddies with Bulgaria but it totally blew up in his face when Bulgaria caught feels."

Denmark's eyebrows raised in shock, "Estonia and Bulgaria? Really? You think... You think Estonia's only doing it to get laid."

Prussia shrugged, "Beats me. I haven't asked him about it. I just know in the past Estonia's never really showed that he was interested in anything more."

Denmark was in deep thought over that. Could it be that Estonia and Norway might not be on the same page. He ran through his mind the happy smile on Norway's face and he knew he'd kill Estonia if he did anything to destroy that for his best friend.

Prussia nudged Denmark in the shoulder.

"Don't worry too much," he said. "Let's just worry about ourselves right now."

He let out yet another happy sound as he wrapped his arms around Denmark. It warmed Denmark's heart and he moved his arm around Prussia's shoulder.

"Gilbert, if you don't mind me asking, what is it that you want to show me?"

Prussia pressed closer into Denmark's side and looked up at him with the most content of smiles.

"Every little thing."

-to be continued-

AN: ONE MORE CHAPTER! And then this thing is finished! WOAH! This fic is a monster. hehe thanks all who read and await each update. Thanks to all feedback~ I appreciate it


End file.
